From Hate to Love
by emeraldeyez222
Summary: Lily hated him since before she could remember. He thought the feeling was mutual then he found out he loved her. Will she ever stop refusing him? Not as far as Lily's concerned...
1. The Begining

Lily woke up early one morning trying to figure out why she was so excited. Then it hit her, she would be attending Hogwarts, school of witchcraft and wizardry.

She remembered when she had gotten her letter two weeks ago, and yet it seemed like yesterday... she was eating her cereal when an owl flew in with a letter on its leg addressed to her, she opened the letter and it explained everything. Her parents were so happy and her sister very jealous, she still wouldn't talk to her.

Lily looked at the clock to see what time it was, she had 3 hours and 30 minutes till her train left for Hogwarts. She was trying to get dressed and after a while she finally realized she was trying to put her shirt on as pants. Lily finally got all her clothes on her properly and headed downstairs to make breakfast, she was in a cooking mood so she cooked bacon, eggs, biscuits, and gravy.

She was going to go get the muggle news paper and as soon as she stepped outside she heard a loud racket coming form her neighbor's house. James, she thought. James had jet black hair with deep blue eyes. Her and James had never got along since he moved in when she was 3. He had always made fun of her calling her name. His favorite was rats nest because she had beautiful long, curly, auburn, hair. She figured his second favorite name was making fun of her dazzling green eyes calling her puking putrid eyes, that brought her to tears in the 3rd grade. She couldn't stand James and deeply despised of him. The mere thought of him going to Hogwarts was sickening.

After she had gotten the paper she went back inside, sat on the couch, turned on the TV, and watched her morning shows till 7:45. She couldn't stand it anymore she had to wake the household.

"Mom! Dad! Wake up!"

"Honey it's 7:45 in the morning!" her parents gripped.

"I've been up since 5:30. We only have an hour and 15 minutes until the train leaves, and it takes 40 minutes to get there. What if we get caught in a traffic jam or something? We can't be late! I've already made coffee and fixed breakfast!"

"Alright already, oh by the way. We're giving James a ride to the train, don't give me that look. His parents had an important meeting to go to this morning. I don't want any complaints, or to hear you arguing. Understand?" her dad said in a end-of-conversation way. Why did he have to live next door to her. Why not some one else, maybe some one that she actually liked? Every one in muggle school just adores him, I don't see why, she thought hopelessly. He's a little brat! 

After Lily's family ate and got dressed they packed up and loaded into the car.

"James!" Lily yelled after knocking on the door for the thousandth time. "Were leaving! You better hurry up!" Personally she would just love to leave James there.

"Hold your horses rats nest girl!" he yelled back opening the door. This was exactly why she hated him so much, he always called her names and irritated her.

The Evans family and James finally got packed up and loaded and left for the train to Hogwarts on Platform 9 3/4.

Petunia insisted to be in the middle, which was fine with Lily, because she absolutely adored James for two reasons. He didn't get along with Lily, she just seemed to like him more since her letter. The other reason was because she thought he was absolutely gorgeous.

Finally they were at the train station with the rain pouring down in buckets. The family said their goodbyes and the train left.

This is going to be great! I'll learn loads of stuff and meet new people, I just really hope James is not in my house and stays far away from me.

Lily found a compartment that was hopefully away from James. She was sitting there quietly when some one knocked on the door.

"Who is it?"

"Rachel Glading."

"Come in."

"Hi, can I sit with you? Every where else is full."

"Ya sure go ahead, I'm Lily by the way. Lily Evans."

"Cool, so what house do you want to be in? I'll probably be in Hufflepuff, my whole family has been going there for ages."

"I don't really know. My parents are both muggles, at least I think they are anyway."

"I have 7 siblings that have gone to Hogwarts, they've all gone to Hufflepuff."

"What houses are there?"

"Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, Gryfindor, and Slytherin. My brothers said there wasn't a witch or wizard in Slytherin that hasn't gone bad."

"Really, I don't think I'll be put in Slytherin then."

"I don't think so, you seem nice. But we had better get into our robes, we're probably getting close to the school."

"Okay."

It was a quiet ride after that till 10 minutes before the train stopped. James and his friends came in.

"Hey sewage eyes, how's it been. Too bad you didn't get lost. Any way I want you to know who my friends are so you stay away from them. This is Sirius, Remus, and Peter." He said pointing at them. Sirius looked a lot like James but, was cute in a way, he had dark blue eyes with almost black, brown hair. Peter was very bad looking with coal eyes and messy sand blonde hair, and then there was Remus who had the cutes chocolate eyes and brown hair, very hot.

"Well I don't think you'll have to worry too much, I don't plan on getting with in 10 feet from you. Just stay away from me and leave me alone and I'll do the same." she snapped back.

"You can count on it. I wouldn't want any one to know that I, James Potter, would know riff raff like you." he said menacingly challenging back.

"Well if that's all you can leave now. Or you could stay on the train and catch a ride back to London, because if you haven't noticed we've arrived." she said getting really angry with James.

When they got off the train it was sill pouring down rain in buckets. An old frail man called out the first years and they all got into the boats and headed for the castle in the freezing rain.

Lily had met twins while she was in the boat who were both extremely snobby. Michelle and Stacie Rockly. They both had the same bunches of freckles with red straight hair, quite a bit chubby and they had the same boring brown eyes. Lily hoped they wouldn't be in her house, along with James.

They headed into the castle looking like they had just took a bath in the lake with all there clothes on, and to make it worse a rotten poltergeist started shoving people around making people fall into the domino effect while they were waiting to be lead inside the 'Great Hall'.

Finally when the teacher came back they were in the 'Great Hall, it was amazing looking with a ceiling that looked just like the pouring sky and 5 giant tables and candles floating in mid air.  
They all lined up where the teacher named Professor Railn said,

"When I call your name, come up and sit on the stool. Then you will be sorted and you maybe go to your proper table."

She called a few people then, "Glading, Rachel ," she called out.

"Good luck," Lily whispered. Seconds passed by then,

"HUFFLEPUFF!" The hat shouted.  
5 or 6 more people were sorted and finally

"Lily Evans," it was her big moment. She walked up to the stool and sat down, the hat was placed on her head.

"Hmm not a bad mind smart and wanting to learn, the will to stand up for herself there is bravery, you might be good in Ravenclaw. It better be


	2. New Home

..."GRYFINDOR!" the hat finished. The tables applauded and Lily sat down waiting for the rest of the ceremony to take place.

When Professor Railn called James. Lily strained her ears to make sure he wouldn't be in the same house as her. please don't be in Gryfindor, please don't be in Gryfindor, she pleaded to herself. seconds passed by, finally the hat yelled, "GRYFINDOR!"

"No!" she said quietly but wished she could have screamed it. James walked over to the table and sat across from her, they glared at each other for s minute until Remus's name was called. Please let him be in Gryfindor, she thought not minding to see him more often. Seconds passed, again, the hat yelled,

"GRYFINDOR!". Sirius and Peter were also sorted into Gryfindor. When the ceremony finally ended the head master said a few words and the feast began. It was amazing, plates and plates of food were served. Lily loaded her plate and started to eat until she realized she felt eyes on her before she took a bite, it was Remus. She looked up at him and he quickly looked away. he's so cute! she thought. it would be so sweet if he liked her, too bad he's James's friend.

The feast ended and the Prefects leaded all the 1st years to their common room. They walked through many hallways where pictures talked to you and many staircase where they move frequently. Finally they arrived at a portrait of a fat lady in a pink dress.

"Password." she said.

"Drifus Driconus," the Prefect that was leading them said.

They all walked in and they Prefects told them where to go to unpack there things which were already brought up. Lily couldn't wait to meet her fellow Gryfindor girls. She went up stairs to the tight into a room with 4 beds. Her stuff was by the middle right one. She started to unpack and 3 other girls filed in.

"Hi I'm Lily Evans," she said to the three of them.

"Elizabeth Brakem you can call me Liz," one of the girls said to her right. She had blue eyes and light brown hair, she smiled.

"Kristen Malcame," the other one said who also had blue eyes but with almost black hair, on her right.

"Alex Kindle," the last one said, also on her right, she had brown eyes and blonde hair.  
After they introduced each other and settled their selves after unpacking they went down to the common room. Most unfortunately James was also in the common room.

"Ooooo, who's that?" Alex asked looking at James.

"Him, that's just James Potter," Lily told her with annoyance that every on thought he was hot.

"Forget him who's that?" Kristen said looking at Sirius.

"That's Sirius, one of James friends."

"You people don't want to meet them, you want to meet him." Liz said looking at a boy with blonde hair blue eyes a muscular body and an extremely cute smile.

"That one I have no clue," Lily said see how they all looked at her since she already knew the other two.

"Well lets go meet them," Kristen suggested. " me and Alex will get meet Sirius and James and you two can meet the other guy."

"Sounds good to me!" Liz exclaimed.

"Sure," Lily said.

They walked over to the guy who was in conversation with some one else, Lily couldn't tell who it was from the back.

"What do I say?" Liz asked.

"Hi maybe. My name Elizabeth." lily laughed.

"But he's talking to some one else."

"Just go for it." she urged. "I'll be right beside you."

"Hi, I'm Elizabeth" she said to the boy.

"Hi I'm Cameron Randolph." He smiled at her. Lily could finally see who he was talking to, it was Remus.

"This is Lily," she said pushing her up.

"Hi," Lily said not paying much attention and hoping James would stay busy with Alex and Kristen.

"This is," Cameron started but Remus butted in.

"Remus, Remus Lupin he said shaking Liz's hand, not making eye contact with Lily. The four of them talked most of the night, Lily and Remus mostly just standing there listening.

"Well, I'm going to bed, see you all later." Remus said after looking at his watch.

"Well, I better go too, nice talking to you. I hope it won't be the last." Cameron said most flirtatiously to Liz.

"Me too." she smiled back.  
The girls headed up the stairs and got into their PJs.

"He is so sweet!" Liz exclaimed excitedly.

"Ya he was pretty nice. it looks like you've already got you a boyfriend and on the first day of school. You don't waste anytime do you?" Lily laughed.

Lily had never had any luck with boys in the muggle world especially since James was so popular and hated her. A lot of people thought Lily was hot but didn't dare to upset James because when he gets mad he gets mad and starts making things fly around the room. On time a guy told him I was hot and he went off the wall the guys homework got all messed up and his stuff went missing. No one ever knew how it all happened except for Lily.

Lily woke up the next morning startled, the room had been terrorized. She had woke up from the door slamming, is that laughs? she thought. She looked at her clock, 4:23. I'm going to kill him, she grabbed her wand and trying thinking of spells to put on the boys. The jello leg charm for Sirius, the tickling charm for Remus, and the slug curse for James. She couldn't help but think she was forgetting some one as she stepped to the door. She snuck out the door quiet enough so they wouldn't hear her.

She pointed her wand at Remus and whispered,

"Lacanen laughto." Sirius was next "Jeno jellion." and that is when she realized she forgot Peter. "Jeno jellion." Finally it was James turn. "Eat slugs James!" she whispered.

It was hilarious watching the boys squirm.

She held her laugh in and undid Remus's charm the others would have to wear off. She sneaked back into bed, she couldn't wait till morning to see how they looked, especially James. James would be puking for hours! Sweet revenge, she thought as she went back to sleep.

"Aaaaaaahhhhhh!" Kristen woke the girls up at 6:30.

"Oh my gosh!" Liz yell half asleep.

"Who did this?" Alex yelled.

"James, Sirius, Remus, and Peter." Lily said rubbing her eyes.

"How would you know? Did you help them or something." Kristen said accusingly to Lily.

"Of coarse I didn't help them!" Lily said defensively back and started explaining to all the girls what had happened.

After Lily finished her story the girl picked up, got dressed, and headed down to the 'Great Hall' to eat.

Lily looked at James, he looked so sick. She wanted to scream, 'It was me!' but she didn't and for once she felt sorry for him but then she though. No way! This is James we're talking about.

When Sirius got up he was still a little wobbly, but that was nothing compared to Peter who couldn't walk at all. Remus who hadn't gotten much, had to help the two get around. He looked at Lily who was watching them, she gave him a look that said, teach you to mess with girl won't it look and looked away. Out of the corner of her eye she seen him smile, he thought it was funny too.

"Morning Alex," James said sweetly.

Lily could tell she wanted to rat on Lily just to make James angry, but thought twice about it cause she didn't want to break to promise that she wouldn't tell any one what Lily did.

"Morning_ James," _she said sourly. James looked like he wanted to ask her what her problem was but decided against of it because he thought he might puke, or cause he kind of liked her.

"Lets see what are classes are," Lily said after finishing her breakfast. "

"Looks like History, Transfiguration, potions, cool we get to learn how to ride broom sticks," Lily and Alex same at the same time.

After the girls got done with breakfast they headed into the History class with Pro. Binns, a ghost teacher. James sat right behind Lily since Alex was back diagonal from her.

"I thought you were staying away from me?" Lily half yelled.

"Sorry if I can't sit anywhere I want, any ways _Evans_, look. Every one has already filled the rest of the seats." he snapped back. Wow, he didn't call me any names, except for Evans. That has to be a first.

After a long boring History lesson the went on to Trans. class, some of the people were looking forward to it.

"Hello class my name is Professor Railn, I want you all to know that there will be no foolishness in my class. Now lets begin today with wand movements..."she went on but Lily zoned out for a little bit. She was deep in thought about James like why he didn't call her a stupid name like he always did. Maybe Liz was right, maybe he didn't mind her as much or something. I don't know why people like him so much. I wish Remus wouldn't, Lily really wished he would like her.

"Lily, could you show us the wand movement on the board?" Pro. Railn asked.

"Umm, ya." she said mad at herself for zoning out on the first day of school.

The next class was potions taught by Professor Mandorilun. He was a very frail looking old man but very strict. He assigned them all homework on the first day just because James and Sirius weren't paying attention.

"James you idiot! What'd you have to do that for?" Remus joked with him.

"Hey Alex!" Sirius yelled as we were headed to flying lessons. Alex looked back at the boys smiling. She had forgiven them about wrecking the room, she said she couldn't resist James' charm.

"What?" she yelled back.

"James wants to tell you something, come here!" Sirius yelled again.

"Number two and three going down with a boyfriend." Lily half whispered so Alex and Kristen couldn't hear, Liz smiled at this comment.

"Is that so? What is it then?" Alex yelled back.

"Just come here." James yelled as Alex and Kristen walked back to the boys.

"So when is it gonna be your turn?" Liz asked when they left.

"What do you mean by that?" Lily asked curiously.

"When are you getting a boyfriend?" Liz replied back.

"I won't, I can't get close enough to one with James around nagging them and saying bad stuff about me that isn't true."

"What is with you and James any ways, you know he flirts with you all the time," she said.

"You have no idea what your talking about. Me and James have know each other since we were three and we haven't got along not once in those years. Except today. I don't know what was up with that. Plus he's asking Alex out and he doesn't have a chance with me."

"I don't think you hate him I just think you two are trapped in past happenings."

"If you say so."

After that Alex and Kristen ran back up talking about how they were couples with James and Sirius.

"Does that mean that they're going to hang with us?" I asked hoping the would say no but knew the answer.

"Totally, and maybe they won't mess our room up anymore." Liz added as they arrived in the place for flying lessons. Everything went well. Lily could ride fairly well which was nothing compared to James who was ecstatic about it, he was a great flier. The other girls on the other hand were terribly worse than Lily.

"Quidditch is definitely not our sport." Kristen laughed after lessons.

"Your totally right! I could hardly get around on that thing!" Alex added. The girls headed down for lunch and sat down across from James, Sirius, Remus, Cameron, and Peter.

"Did you hear, we have another girl coming to Gryfindor." Peter whispered. That was the first time Lily had ever heard Peter talk. "They said she was late because she was in the states for vacation and didn't get back for a while. Her name was Sydney Pally or something. Total dork."

"Well then she'll go perfectly with you won't she?" Sirius said meanly. " Chill out I was only kidding!"

"Did you say Sydney Pally?" James and Lily said together.

"Ya why ?"

"Looks like James' old girlfriend is back!" Lily said laughing.

"Oh this is gonna be just great!" James said angrily.

"Who is she?" Alex whispered to Lily.  
"

Really snobby kinda dorky, she thinks she better than everyone. we used to be friends till she went out with James. Since then she treated my like dirt."

"Well, maybe she's changed." Kristen added.

"I hope so," James said intruding on their conversation. Lily liked it when James was worried, he looked kind of cute, Lily thought. Hold up, what was she saying! Cute?


	3. The Old Rival

It was their 4th hour class, Care of Magical Creatures, when they met up with Sydney.

"Hi James, I didn't know you were going here. Maybe we can get back together. I'm really sorry for breaking up with you , it's just that Sky was looking so much hotter at the time." Sydney said in a would be sweet voice. She now had big round glasses with a bunch of zits on her upper forehead, she had finally gotten braces for her bottom teeth, she did look like a total dork. Lily noticed Peter couldn't take his eyes off her.

"Looks like love for Peter!" Lily giggled silently to Kristen, Alex, and Liz.

"I can't believe he went out with her!" Alex whispered. "Listen Sydney, James, he's mine. So stay away! Understood?"

"Your going out with that?" Sydney said disgusted. James didn't speak apparently he was at loss for words. "I see you haven't changed Lilly, still have your ugly red curly hair. Have you ever heard of this thing we call make-up, of coarse a mask might work a little better. I don't know how your a witch you filthy mudblood!" Sydney said nastily. Lily had no idea what 'mudblood' meant, but apparently it was really bad because the other went off and hexed her so many times you could hardly tell she was even a human.

"I thought you said your mum went to Gryfindor." Kristen whispered.

"She did but when she married my mum my family took her powers away and wasn't allowed to have any magical children, I don't know how I'm a witch." she whispered back.

"What's going on back here?" Pro. Bubbly yelled.

"They all hexed me! I wasn't doing anything!"

"Liar! She called Lily a mudblood!" Remus and Liz shouted.

"Detention! All of you 8:00 my office!"

"Nice going Sydney!" James yelled.

"Listen, it's not my fault. If you guys were so immature about it. Any ways, I thought you hated Lily!" she yelled back. That's right Lily thought, why did James go off? They were all scrubbing trophies and mantle pieces for their detention. Every on was speechless, all hit them, if James did hate Lily so much then why did he hex Sydney? They all looked at James, apparently he couldn't figure it out himself.

"Point taken, huh?" She smirked.

Maybe Liz was right, maybe he didn't mind her anymore. The rest of the night they were all dead quiet, they were all lost in thought apparently. Finally right before they all left.

"Because I like her more than I do you any day," James whispered. Sydney's jaw dropped. Lily heard this comment and about fell through the trick step. They all headed up to the common room and want to bed, they were all dead tired and had been working for hour cleaning in detention. Lily looked at her watch, it was now midnight.

Lily had a very strange dream a couple of weeks after that..

_They were in a beautiful living room, an older Lily around 25 was sitting in a chair rocking back and forth putting a young baby about 1 to sleep, it was 9:30 p.m. then there was and older James at 25 sitting across on the couch from Lily. All of a sudden somebody came bursting in the house blasting the door down. It was a gruesome face Lily had never seen before._

_  
"Lily, run! Get Harry out of here!" James yelled getting his wand out. Lily ran out of the room and heard the man shout a curse and then a thump, she knew James was dead._

_  
"Lily? I won't hurt you, just give me the boy and I'll leave you alone." the evil voice called out. Lily ran into the baby's room and slammed the door shut. The man blew it away, she knew what was coming next._

_  
"Give me the boy Lily!" he yelled.  
"No!" she yelled and sat him down behind him._

_  
"Then die! Avada kedavra!" he yelled_.

"Aaaahhhh!" Lily woke up screaming. Alex Kristen, and Liz rushed by Lily's side.

"Lily, are you okay?" the girls asked immediately.

Lily started crying remembering her dream. It was 6:30 a.m., Lily told them everything that had happened in her dream.

"It's was just a dream. Come on lets go down and eat breakfast, that'll make you feel better." Liz said after Lily was done.

"Ya your right." Lily said back wiping her wet eyes. "Just don't tell any one okay? Especially not James."

It was now December and it would soon be Christmas break. The teachers still weren't letting them have any break, they all lectured till the bell and quickly gave them assignments. History and potions were the worst.

"I'm never going to get all this done!" Kristen moaned.

"I know, I'll be doing it during break." Lily said. "What are you guys doing?"

"My family is having a big vacation for Christmas." Liz said.

"I'm going to France, and Kristen and her family are going with us." Alex added.

"I'm staying here. My parents are going on a business trip with the Potters so I'll probably be stuck with James." Lily moaned.

"I think I'm going to break up with him." Alex said.  
"Why!" the girls yelled.  
"I have my reasons" she said and Lily heard her say 'Lily' when Kristen went up to her.

The day came when every one had to say their goodbyes and had to head off leaving Lily behind.

"I can't believe your all leaving me here with James and Sydney!"  
"We're all terribly sorry, but we'll see you in January." Alex yelled along with the others. Alex broke up with James two days ago.

After all the goodbyes were said, they left leaving a depressed Lily who was not looking forward to Christmas break.

Lily walked slowly back to the common room dreading what was coming next, two weeks alone with James and Sydney. She sat in front of the fire in the love seat staring at the flames in deep thought, she heard a noise coming down stairs, she hoped it was Remus. she wondered if he left or not. She turned around to see, unfortunately, a sad looking James. He walked over and would have sat on Lily if she hadn't of moved.

"Uh, James," Lily said. She had never seen him so sad since the day his parents left him with his aunt to baby sit when he was 7.

"Oh, hi Lily, What are you doing?"

"Sitting here, you?"

"Oh, nothing, just wondering around." Lily couldn't believe it she was having a civilized conversation with James Potter.

"This is silly, what's wrong?"

"First Alex, then Sydney, I hate her.

"Listen I know this don't mean much but sorry about Alex, and Sydney, everybody hates her, Except for perhaps Peter."

"Lily, How come we've never gotten along?" Okay, this is too much, Lily thought. She couldn't possibly be having this conversation with him. He looks so sad though.

"I don't know, you've just always hated me."

"Sorry." James said and he got up and headed back up stairs. it was a crazy idea but Lily couldn't stand the quietness of James.

"James! Wait!" she yell and tan up to him.

"What do you say we pay miss I'm-to-good-for-you back?"

"What?"

"Lets hex her or something, terrorize her stuff maybe."

"When?"

"After she leaves for lunch."

"Sounds good." Then it hit her, Alex and the rest of her 1st year Gryfindor, except for Sydney perhaps, planned this. They were trying to get them hooked up. She wasn't going to let them succeed though.

After Sydney left for lunch they went into her wardrobe and made all her clothes itchy which would last for 7 hours, then they went down and slipped some gas potion in her goblet They ate quickly and waited for Sydney to come back up to see Sydney's underwear hanging across the common room by a lifting charm. Sydney walked into the room and started screaming which made the older Gryfindor students come running in. This was their que.

She was so embarrassed. with every step she took she would let out some gas which made her redder than a tomato. She used a charm to get her underwear down and headed into the dorm. After she was in there for 2 seconds she started screaming again and came out with green paint all over her from a wire she stepped on. The plan was that she had to change into her itchy clothes. Sydney was now crying, Lily started fell sorry for her, and thought she had gone a bit over board.

Ten minutes passed and people were still quietly laughing about the previous happenings. Lily waked out and the older years were giving James drinks and laughing. James started telling them things that not even Sirius new, Lily immediately realized they gave him truth potion.

"I did it! Thank you thank you, lily was a big help too, damn she's hot." Lily froze at the spot she ran out of the common room so fast, she had no idea where she was going, all she new is that she had to get away as far as she could go.

Every one was laughing the joke was on them now. James realized what he said and ran out as well.

Lily had been walking for a long time, she checked her watch, she had been gone for 3 hours. It was now 4:30 p.m. Lily was getting hungry now, she hadn't ate much for breakfast or lunch. She didn't think she could look at any one in the common room especially James.

She started heading back trying to find her way back when she bumped into the headmaster.

"Sorry Professor Dumbledore. Do you think you could point me back to the Gryfindor common room. I'm kind of lost."

"Why certainly my dear, go straight down through there until you see a painting of a blue pig, then turn right and go straight, you'll know where you are if you keep going."

"Thank you Headmaster."

"Certainly Lily," he smile with a cheerfulness in his blue eyes. She was very grateful for bumping into him.

She found her way back shortly and took a shower before she headed into the 'Great Hall'. When she walked in the Gryfindors smiled and went back to eating, it seemed some one told them off for laughing.

Lily sat down in her usual spot and ate quickly as possible now regretting cheering James up. She felt his eyes on her, when she looked up to see him she could tell he was sorry, but still had a look of triumph on his face. The rest of the break seemed to go by so slow that Lily was sure the clocks and watches weren't working properly, of coarse she was glad the others weren't there to see what happened then she knew that they would soon find out quickly after their arrival if she didn't tell them herself. She was sitting in the best chair by the fire when Sydney came in, she felt her face go red, her anger was rising quickly at the mere site of her. Lily hadn't forgot about her first day in Care of Magical Creatures.

Sydney smiled in satisfaction, she knew what Lily was thinking.

"I see your still in here crying over my boyfriend."

"James wouldn't go out with you if you were the last screwt on earth!" Lily snapped back, with her temper about to break.

Lily was in such a bad mood the rest of the day, the regular older Gryfindors didn't go near her, including James. Lily couldn't stand James any more, ever since his last little slip up she wouldn't look at him with an exception of dinner that day. She couldn't stop asking herself, why would he do that? Did he just want to have some fun and then snap back to reality, was he just playing me? Of coarse Lily knew they wouldn't stay friends, she might have thought about it happening in those short hours when they enjoyed each others company, but now she completely despised of him.

Lily didn't care anymore she just wanted Elizabeth, Kristen and Alex, to get back, and quickly. He thinks he's so cool hanging out with the older years, him being a first year. why does every one think he so perfect!

Finally break was over and Lily was so ready to see her friends she didn't wait for them to even get off the train. She climbed into the train to search for them but didn't see any sign of them until.

"Hey Lily, over here!" Kristen yelled seeing Lily looking for them frantically.

"There you guys are! I've had a terrible Christmas, but I have to admit those presents you got me were pretty outrageous, they definitely cheered me up!" Lily smiled with delight that they were back.

"So, what did happen over break?" Alex asked with an evil grin on her face.

"I'll tell you when we get back to the common room, it was terrible!" Lily yelled miserably.

They walked into the common room and raced up the stairs, the others couldn't wait to hear what happened, but they would have to because as soon as they got there the head of Gryfindor house need to speak to the whole lot.

"Okay! Now we have just been informed from the Minister of Magic that the school will be inspected. They will have 25 people come out and inspect the castle to make sure everything is in order. Also during class time others will be inspecting the teachers to make sure every one in still qualified for the job, please don't make it hard for the teachers and myself. I want all of you to behave in an orderly manner and to not put a toe out of line, and if you do,"

Professor Railn looked at James and Sirius very sternly. "You will be very greatly punished. Do not be alarmed by this it happens every 13 years and so far Hogwarts has not yet been marked unsatisfied..."

"Now, you have been warned. Behave while they are here, and pick up this mess!" the teacher barked.

After her speech was over the girls headed up to their dormitory.

"Okay Lily spill now!" Alex said excitedly walking backwards and tripping over something.

"What the," they followed the rope and green goop spilled all over them.

"Ahhhh!" they all screamed in discuss.

"Oh sweet revenge," Sydney came hopping in with a satisfying smirk on her face.

"You little rat! I'm gonna kill you!" Liz and Kristen screamed.

"You wont because if you keep like that for too long the boils will last even longer," she grinned evilly. "Well, see you four at dinner!"

"We have got to get this off, I've read about this stuff and she wasn't lying come on," Lily said running to the showers, she could already feel the boils on her arms.

The four of them all took long showers and changed making sure there were no more jokes in the room.

"That little rat I'm going to kill her! The boils sting so bad. What did we ever do to her to make her do that to us?" Alex said feeling her bed before she sat down very carefully.

"Err that would be my fault." Lily said earnestly. "You see during Christmas break me and James played a trick on her and well I guess she got even with you guys too."

"What else happened that was so terrible, cause it sounded like you and James were actually getting along." Alex grinned.

"Well you see," Lily told them the whole story.

"We told you he liked you!" Liz laughed

"What? No , you see he's a jerk if he did he would have said something like sorry maybe, but no he has to be Mr. Cool. I hate him so much you guys just don't understand!" Lily said half in tears now partly because of the boils.

"Look Lily I'm sorry about it all but I'm dieing with these boils lets go down the Madam Pomfery and get something for this, its killing me." Kristen said getting up slowly, she had gotten the worst of it while she was helping Alex up.

"Okay, but guys you can't repeat any of this okay."

"Okay," they chimed and headed to Madam Pomfrey.

A couple days past and Alex and James were back together and everything was back to normal including James nagging Lily. It was a month since her last odd dream when she had another.

_Lily was smiling eagerly and was so nervous she was walking between pews in a gorgeous white wedding dress. The scenery was beautiful, she was in a church. She could see Kristen, Alex and Liz, standing aligned smiling at Lily as she walked slowly. Sirius was standing close by, and then there was James who was now very handsome, she looking into his eyes and was entranced she was so happy. It seemed like it took forever to get up to him, but finally she was there and she took his hand and they said their vows.  
_

_"Do you James Potter take Lily to be you wife?"  
_

_"I do" he said gleaming at Lily.  
_

_"And do you Lily Evans take James to be you husband?"  
_

_It was her big moment and soon they would kiss and be together forever. She was about to say 'I do' when  
_

_  
_"NO!" Lily screamed and woke up thinking what the heck am I doing, she would not tell the others about her dream, she thought expecting them to come running, but nothing happened. She looked around no one was in the room except her. Where were the others? She looked at her clock 9:45 she was going to be late for class why didn't they wake her up? She quickly got dressed and ran down to the common room to find everyone still in their pj's, wait she thought today is Saturday.

"Jeese Lil about time you wake up!" Liz grinned.

"What are you all dressed up for?" Alex asked look at her wardrobe. "We don't have classes today."

"I don't know I guess I forgot today was Saturday, err, I'll be right back." Lily said rather embarrassed. Lily hurried and came back down and sat with her friends.

"You know what we should do today?" Kristen grinned.

"What?" Liz said.

"Give each other makeovers and stuff it'll be fun." Kristen said.

"Uh okay" Lily said unsure of what stuff they would do to her.

"Well come on lets do it." Alex said standing up heading back up stairs. The other 3 looked at each other and followed Alex.

"Who should we do first?" Lily said

"Well, I don't know how about you since you spoke first."

"Err I guess but don't make me look horrible."

"Relax Lily we'll make you," Kristen put an hand up in the air and said. "Magnificent!"

"What do you think about highlights?" Alex asked every one but Lily.

"Totally!" Liz and Kristen said dramatically.

Lily didn't get any opinions nor did she get to look in a mirror until they were done. They took forever and Lily was getting tired of sitting.

Finally after 3 long hours of primping Lily was done and the other three were much tired of makeovers.

"Were done! Wow, were good!" Kristen exclaimed.

"Okay now will you let me see?" Lily said impatiently.

"Yup!" Alex chimed.

Lily looked in the mirror and was amazed, her hair was straight with blonde highlights and there was no frizz, it was amazing.Her make up was gorgeous, they also picked out a hot muggle assortment of accessories and clothes they made her wear, she looked good and definitely not 11.

"Wohh," Lily smiled.

"Lets go eat I'm starving, plus I want to show you off." Kristen giggled.

"Umm okay," Lily said looking at her outfit. she was wearing a green turtleneck mid drift that matched her eyes and blue jeans.

The four went down to the common room but no one was there they figured the were in the great hall eating so mosied off there too. They walked in and sat down at the Gryfindor table, all the guys stared, especially Remus. James was looking too . Lily thought about the dream she had, what did that mean, she would never date him let alone marry him.

"Wow, Lily, you look hot!" said a couple of 4th years.

"So that's what you guys have been doing, " Sirius grinned. Lily smiled she was glad Remus was staring.

"We had better get to work on all 5 of our essays they're going to be tuff." Lily finally said after lazing around for an hour.

"Darn, I forgot about that, you wanna just do mine for me?" Kristen joked.  
"I don't think so."  
"That's too bad, cause then I could actually get good grades on my essays after looking off Kristen's," Sirius interrupted picking up Kristen of the chair and sitting her in his lap.

"Sure is," Lily laughed. " Well I'm going to get started."

FOUR HOURS LATER

"I'm starving lets go eat we can finish this later." Alex groaned.

"Fine with me," Lily said finishing her sentence she was finally done, the others just played around while slowly doing their homework. "I'm done so it don't matter."

"No way your done! How do you get done so quick, that's bull!" Liz said getting up and stretching.

"Well you see I didn't piddle around like you guys, so its a lot easier." Lily smirked and headed off to the Great Hall.

The rest of the year went by very fast. Alex broke up with James again and was now going out with Remus which made Lily very sad because she really like Remus. To her Remus was nothing like his friends , they were so immature and he was, more like her. Calm and suttle and acutally cared about school.

It was the last day of school and Lily was in the dormitory checking to make sure she had everything packed so she wouldn't have to do it after the feast.

"Lily, have you seen my bracelet Sirius gave me for Christmas? You know the ones with the cute little silver charms on it," Kristen yelled to Lily searching in her bedside chest.

"Err, no. Didn't you have it yesterday?"

"Ya and I set in on my bedside table last night before I went to bed.

"Well maybe Ms. Sticky fingers Sydney took it."

"I don't know, but I really need to find it, I don't want Sirius to be mad."

"Oh and what a shame that would be," Lily joked folding her clothes neatly and putting them in her chest. "Lets find out. Accio Bracelet!" The bracelet came out from underneath the bedside table and into Lily's hand.

"Thankyou!" Kristen said smiling and putting on the bracelet.

"You really need to learn that charm you know."

"Ya, but what good will it do for me this summer, that stupid rule."

"What rule?"

"You know the one that says no magic out of school if your underage, you could get expelled."

"Well, that sucks."

"Ya it does." Kristen laughed. "Well you ready and packed?"

"Ya," Lily said checking her watch. "We have an hour want to go down and see what every ones doing?"

"Sure," Kristen said walking down the stairs into the common room.

"What the heck?" Kristen said ducking our of the way of an airplane. There was about 50 paper airplanes flying around the common room blinking 'The Maurderers'.

"Ouch!" Lily yelled, the airplanes were pelting her hardly. "What the heck go away." She said hitting them off.

James! she thought I'm going to kill you! Lily looked around and saw James and Sirius laughing she wanted to hex them so bad. She walked over there and gave them a little smile, she saw Mrs. Railn coming in she would give the a round. She waited for a minute and then it came.

"Mr. Black! Potter! Are these yours?" she was furious the airplanes were pelting her hard also.

"Now Mrs. Railn why do you think it was us that did it?"

"Well you see Mr. Potter, you two are the only ones who would does this kind of stupid thing and the maurderers have to be you since the name means mischief. Your just lucky this is the last day of school!" Mrs. Railn was so mad she couldn't even talk.

"Hey," Lily said to Alex and Liz.

"Hey," they chimed back.

"So, my birthdays in a couple of weeks and You guys wanna hang for a week at my place?"

"Sounds fun, did you know that James b-day is 2 wks after yours and he's invited us over too, along with Cameron, Sirius, Remus, and sadly Peter. I don't know how there friends." Liz said.

Oh yaaa, thought Lily, a weeks endurance of the 3 most evil people. She didn't include Remus because she still secretly liked him.

"Cool, so you guys just wanna stay that week too?"

"I'm up for it!"

"Ya me too!"

Lily couldn't wait for her birthday and her friends would come over, but under no circumstance would she invite James. Every time she thought about him she was disgusted. He is evil, he always has been and always will be, she thought.

Before every one knew it they were find seats on the train and headed back to their homes, away from the magical school, most were depressed they had to go back because they wouldn't see their friends, Lily was one of them, though it wasn't because she wouldn't see them, because she would. It was because she had to outlast yet another summer of James Potter and his mean tricks. Lily had planned to stay out of the house and be somewhere else so she could be far away as she could.

James had a different plan he was going to make Lily's summer as miserable as possible, especially on his birthday. This is going to be the all time prank, he thought.

"Hello girls," James smiled and walked into Lily's apartment.

"Hey James!" Alex smiled.

"Hey," Kristen smiled

"Hey," Liz said.

"What about you Evans, I didn't get a hello to you," James smiled waiting for her to shot a come back.

"Oh so sorry Potter, I couldn't tell it was you , but I guess I should of by the look of that thick head of yours."

"Well, some ones in a gripey mood, here I am all generous and nice and you come and blow up."

"Did you come in here just to argue with me, because it seems that's what it is."

"Me? Why would I waste my time on that, I mean seriously. No I've come to tell you that mums just sent an owl and I have to go with you when the train stops."

"Ya whatever Potter."

"I'm not joking that's what she said."

"Okay message sent you can leave now."

"That's good, cause I can not be seen talking to you and your ratty hair now can I."

"James! Go fuck with some one else I'm not in the mood!" James was paralyzed , he couldn't believe she just said that.

"Fine," James whispered and walked off.

"Oh my gosh! I can't believe you just said that!" Liz exclaimed.

"I'm gonna, well I don't know but I have to

go." Lily said not believing she said that either.

Sure she was mad but she never thought she would say that, she have never cussed until now, but she had to admit. It felt good.  
Lily walked out of the compartment and found James staring at her, it was awkward, he actually looked hurt. Maybe I should say sorry, Lily thought. No way he deserved it after what he's put you through, another voice stepped in.  
James looked at her sadly and walked away, and Lily walked the opposite. Lily was now too mad to even think about where she was going and ran into Lucious Malfoy.

"My aren't we in a hurry cupcake," Lucious smiled sweetly.

"Ya, well I'm just really mad right now," Lily said back. She had never really talked to him but he seemed alright.

"You want to tell me about it?"

"I don't think you'll really care."

"Don't be silly, come on, well talk about it in here," he open an empty compartment door. Lily walked in unsure and told Lucious just about everything.

"Its okay Lily," he moved closer to Lily.

"I'll take care of you," he leaned in and was about to kiss her.

"What are you doing!" Lily yelled.

"Comforting you," he said sweetly getting close to Lily once again.

"Get off of me! I don't want to kiss you, I barely know you!"

"Well we can get to know each other." Lucious stood up with Lily and shoved her to the wall his face inches from hers.

"Stupefy!" some one yelled. Lucious was stunned. Lily got away from his clutches and looked to see who saved her.

"Why you little rat!" Lucious yelled.  
"Who the hell do you think you are?" James yelled. "Come on Lily."

Lily walked with James hurriedly she was shocked to see him standing in the doorway, especially after what she said to him.

"James," Lily said after getting out of the compartment. "Thanks."

"Ya," he said dully walking off to his compartment

"I'm really sorry for what I said!" she yelled after him.

He didn't say a word. Lily was really thankful he came into the compartment. She couldn't believe he cam in there to help her, especially since she yelled at him. For the second time in her life she heard Liz's words in her head, 'he likes you, you know that?". Lily also couldn't help but wonder why or how James knew where she was and what was happening. Was he spying on her or what, but it was definitely perfect timing.

After a long journey to London the train finally began to slow down, she didn't bother to tell her friends because she knew what they would say and didn't want to hear it.

"Well Lily see you next week!" Kristen yelled hugging her and Liz and Alex.

"Can't wait!" Lily smiled and said her goodbyes to her friends before she had to find James. Lily looked around for a minute and found James saying bye to his friends.

"Lily!" Lily's mom and dad came up to her and gave her a big hug. "Its good to see you!'

"Ya its good to see you too." Lily smiled and hugged them back, it was good to see them.

"Where's James? We have to take you two to our house them we have to rush to a meeting." Lily's dad said.

"Your leaving on a meeting, but I just got back!"

"It shouldn't take too long, the longest I'd say would be about 5 hours."

"You always say that and then you end up coming back in 5 days, and you leave me home with Petunia. Your going to be home for my birthday right?"

"Of coarse we wouldn't miss it for the world."

"Okay, I'll go get James." Lily said warily and walked off to get James.

_IN THE CAR  
_"Hi James," Petunia said in a would be sweet way. "Did you have fun at school? I missed you a lot." She scooted closer to James and James scooted further back to Lily. Lily mad James sit by her sister because ever since she was a witch Petunia hated Lily, of coarse they never did get along any way so it wasn't new.

"Ya," James said bluntly he disliked Petunia more than Lily, which was saying something.


	4. Meeting with an Old Friend

James kept thinking about Lily he couldn't stop thinking about her after Christmas, how she was so nice to him and then he hurt her. Then after the train ride he especially couldn't stop thinking of her. He thought that if he helped her then they would be even and he could quit thinking of her, but it just made it worse. I've got it! he thought if I just keep pranking her like usual I can go back to my normal self.

After and hour and a half of driving they finally made it to their home, Lily jumped out of the car hugged her parents and quickly headed to her room. She didn't want to be around James. All she wanted to do was lay in her bed and cry her self to sleep. That was a complete surprise to her because she wasn't known to cry. She wished her parents weren't so busy with their jobs, they were always gone on meetings or emergencies. Her mom and dad were partners in a big machine company. They made a lot of money. Lily didn't care about the money she just wanted her parents to be around for her.

Lily climbed into her bed and was asleep within 2 minutes.

_She had a dream. she was running somewhere as fast as she could, she was so tired but she didn't want to stop or else she would be caught.  
"Why are you running Lily," an evil voice said right behind her. "You know you can't hide from me, no matter where you go I will find you!"  
Lily found a hole that was well out of sight and hid there.  
"BOO!"_

Lily woke up screamed drenched in sweat staring at a pair of big blue eyes that had a mischievous look on them.

"James you idiot!" Lily yelled glaring at him.

"What I had to wake you up, you were practically yelling at the whole neighborhood to get away from you."

"What," she said irritated.

"Oh yeah," he said walking out the door. "You have to cook me supper because I'm hungry."

"Cook yourself."

"No, I'm your guest your supposed to do it for me." Lily look at her watch it was 8 o'clock she'd been sleeping for 3 hours, she couldn't sleep anymore so she got up and headed down to the kitchen, she was hungry anyway.

Lily walked through the living room and found Petunia eating a bar of chocolate watching some game show.

"Hey sis what do you want for supper?" Lily asked trying to be polite as possible since they weren't on good terms.

"Since when do you call me sis?" she said rudely not answering Lily's question.

"I don't know since now I guess." Lily was trying not to loose her temper. "So what do you want?"

"Fried chicken, green beans and mashed potatoes and gravy." James smirked walking into the kitchen,

"Ya! That's a great idea sweetie," Petunia said excitedly.

"Ok," Lily said plainly, she loved to cook, even if it was for James. Lily used to want to be a professional cook until she found out she was a witch.

About an hour later supper was ready, it was very quiet except for Petunia who wouldn't stop bragging to James. Lily finished eating and was putting her plate in the dishwasher when the phone rang.

"I go it!" Petunia yelled running to the phone. "It might be Vernon!"

"Awww, does wittle sis have a boyfwiend?" Lily said in a baby voice.

"At least I can get one unlike you!" She snapped. Lily was shocked to hear this, James grinned.

"What's the matter Evans, no snappy come back?"

"James, shut up this is none of your business!" Actually it was because of James and his fat mouth, Lily couldn't get a boyfriend.

"Lily, dad wants to talk to you," Petunia said irritated since it wasn't Vernon. Lily picked up the phone.

"Let me guess, you won't be back for a few days."

"Honey I'm really sorry, but things are hectic around here and me and your mom can't leave."

"I knew this would happen."

"I'm really sorry sweetie, and your not gonna like the next part either," he said hesitantly.

"What?"

"James's parents called and they're gonna be gone too so he has to hang at our house for a while."

"Your kidding, please tell me this is a joke!"

"No, I'm serious, just let him sleep in a guest room, you'll be fine." He reassured.

"Your gonna keep your promise right?" Lily said once again wanting to cry.

"Of coarse, like I said, I wouldn't miss it for the world."

"Okay dad."

"Thanks Lil's ,I'll see you in a few."

"Bye." Lily hung up the phone. "James,"

"What!" he shouted. "No let me guess, our parents won't be back for a while and I'm staying here."

"Ya, I'll show you where to sleep, come on."

Lily didn't want James at her house because she knew he would prank her. Lily walked up the stairs and into one of the many guest rooms.

After that Lily walked into her bedroom and out onto her balcony, she could see the Potters house, and most unfortunately James room was one window across from hers and always had his window open so she could hear every loud disturbing thing he did at night just to wake her up.

Lily loved to sit on her balcony during the summer at night the weather was so perfect and most of the time it was quiet. She could just sit there and think about horrible stuff to do to James or about the stuff he did to her.

Lily was transfixed to a spot where James made a scorch mark by his window when she saw a light blink on in his house.

"What are lights doing on in his house?" she said out loud to herself. "Maybe his parents are back already." Then she heard a crash inside the house.

"You idiot be quiet the neighbors might hear us."

"Sorry, I won't do it again."

"Well, what are you standing there for? Find the stupid thing!"

"Yes sir, sorry sir." Oh no, Lily thought some one broke into their house! Maybe I should go get James. Lily hurriedly open her door and ran through her room and into the one James was staying in.

"James," Lily yelled and looked around, but he wasn't there, so Lily ran downstairs and looked for him. He was sprawled out on the couch watching TV with Petunia.

"James, get up. Some one is at your house."

"What you mean some ones at my house, our doors are magically sealed."

"James, I'm telling you there's some one in there and they're looking for something I swear! I saw a light come on and then a crash. Get up and do something about it!"

"Fine, but I'm telling you no one can break into our house." James slowly got up and casually headed to the door, Lily followed.

They were walking quietly across the lawn to his house when they heard a crash.

"You blundering idiot what did I tell you!" an evil voice rang out.

"I told you," Lily whispered.

"Shhh, " James ducked under a bush by the window, Lily did the same.

"Follow me." James mouthed and headed to the side of the house. Crack! Lily accidentally stepped on a twick, they were frozen to their spots.

"Did you hear that?" the second voice whispered. Lily couldn't think, she could feel the strangers getting closer to the window, if she didn't move quick she would be spotted.

"Ouch!" Both of the strangers cried.

"He's calling us back we must go. We got what we came for." The first voice whispered.  
"Yes," the second voice agreed, Lily heard a small crack and then silence, she couldn't feel their presence.

"Oh my gosh that was so close ," Lily let out a breath. She waited for James to say something, but there was nothing. "James?" Lily walked over to where he used to be but he was gone.

"James," Lily said it a little louder this time.

"What?" He said his head popped out of a hole by his dogs house. Lily jumped, she would have never of noticed the hole because of the many other holes from the dogs.

"What are you doing?"

"What do you think," James said with an attitude not waiting for a response. "I'm going to see what they took." James's head disappeared back into the hole.

Lily waited a few seconds and followed blindly into the hole. She barely saw James go out a door and closely followed. It was very dark since all the lights were out.

"I don't get it how did they get in here with our charms on the house." James said to himself rather than asking Lily.

They kept walking until they were in a room familiar to Lily, it was there dining room. Lily only knew this room because on Christmas and James birthday they would make her go. They searched all over the house, but nothing seemed to be touched or missing.

"It's like nothing ever happened, or they weren't even here." Lily said 45 minutes later.

It was the first time either of them said anything to each other directly since they got inside his house.

"Duh, they didn't want any one to know they were here."

"But what did they take?"

"I don't know Evans, okay. Just quit talking I'm trying to think." James rudely snapped.

"Fine, I'm going home." she snapped back and headed for the front door.

"No!" James yelled stopping Lily from leaving.

"What Potter, you scared of the dark?"

"You wish Evans, you can't go out that door idiot it would trigger who knows what kind of charms. Why do you think we came in the way we did?"

"I don't know James, okay. I don't know anything about your house so I'd appreciate it if you'd get off my back and let me leave!"

"Okay, geese freak out. I'll show you where to go in a minute I want to check one more thing." James ran our of the room leaving Lily standing there dumbly and alone. She could hear faint sound of James pushing things around and five minutes later he came back and left with Lily to her house.

Once Lily got in her house she went into the kitchen and got a drink of water, she didn't understand it, she heard two crashes and yet there was nothing broken. Maybe they used a charm to repair it, Lily thought to herself.

After watching TV with Petunia Lily went to bed around 12:00. As soon as she laid down she fell right asleep.

The next morning Lily woke up unusually late, at first she wondered where she was since she was so used to being at Hogwarts, but quickly she remembered it was her summer off. Lily looked at her clock 10:30. She never slept that late, Lily was wide awake now and so she took a shower and got ready for the day. It was Sunday, her birthday would be in two day, which meant her friends would being coming tomorrow for her birthday, they would stay the whole week. Lily was about to walked out of her room when she noticed three owls outside her window, she quickly opened it and the flew in each carrying a single letter. Lily open the first one and immediately recognized it as one of her best friends hand writing.

_Lily,  
Hey girl how has your summer been so far? I can't wait to see you tomorrow. I'll be at your house around 10:00. By the way my dad is in the ministry and he connected your house to the floo network for the day so we could get to your house quicker, I hope your fireplace is ready! Well I'll see you tomorrow!  
BFF,  
Liz  
_  
Lily smiled and started wondering what the floo network was, she never heard of it. The next letter Lily opened was from Alex.

_Lily,  
Hey how are you! I hope your doing great! I have some bad news though. I have to leave on Wednesday around 3 because me and my family are going to Australia for our summer trip, sorry! I'm sure we'll have fun anyways though. By the way I'll be at you house around 9:30 tomorrow! See you soon!  
BFF,  
Alex_

Lily read this letter and was kind of mad Alex couldn't stay the whole week but was still excited she could stay till Wednesday. Finally Lily read Kristen's letter, it was very short.

_Lily,  
Can't wait to see you! I'll be at your house around 9:45!  
BFF,  
Kristen_

After Lily read the letters she was in a much better mood, even if James was at her house. James, she thought, I wonder what he is up to. Lily put her letter in her desk and headed downstairs to do her morning jog, of coarse it would be a lot hotter now that it was 11:00, she usually went at 7:00.

Lily came back around 11:30 and decided to make her some lunch. As Lily walked through the living room she thought it was much too quiet especially since her sister was always gabbing around James.

Lily walked into the kitchen and looked out into the backyard and saw exactly why it was so quiet Petunia was sunbathing by the pool and could see James in the hot tub and another boy who looked like he had enough food in him to last for 5 thanksgivings. Lily was glad every one was out of the house, but got a little lonely since her parents weren't back yet.

They're not going to be home you know, said a voice in Lily's head. They have to dad promised. Since when did that make a difference? I don't know, maybe it will this time. Lily argued with herself.

Lily was munching on her sandwich when the doorbell rang. Who could that be, she thought. Lily got up and slowly headed to the door and opened it.

"Lily! How are you dear?"

"I'm fine thanks, you?"

"Wonderful."

"Want to come in?"

"Oh we better not were just here to get James, were going to the store."

"Well I'll go get him but it could take a while so feel free to come in." Lily smiled at James parents, his mom looked exactly like James, his dad though looked nothing like him except perhaps his grin, and messy hair.

"James!" Lily yelled. "Your parents are here, they said to hurry up!"

James looked up at Lily. "Are you serious?"

"Why would I lie about this," James shrugged and quickly got out of the hot tub and ran into the house knocking Lily off of her feet and getting her wet.

"You idiot, watch where your going!" Lily yelled after him. James ignored her and continued running.

"Well he's excited," Petunia stood in the doorway.

"You think," Lily said getting up.

"Me and mike are going out for a while. Don't tell mum and dad okay."

"Whatever," Lily said dully. "But how are you going somewhere, your 14, you can't drive."

"Mike is 16 he has a car."

"Do mum and dad know about him?"

"They will soon enough, just keep your big nose out of other peoples business, especially mine."

"Whatever," Lily walked back into the living room just in time to see the Potters leave.

"Bye Lily, thank your parents for me will you," Mr. Potter grinned that familiar grin and shut the door.

Lily plopped down on the couch and finished eating her sandwich.

As the rest of the quiet day dragged on Lily found herself being very bored. She decided to go to their game room and played games, she wished she had a broom, she kind of like flying, even if she wasn't the best flier. Lily thought that if she practiced a little she could be good, she wanted to be on Gryfindors Quidditch team, she loved sports and it seemed to be practically the only wizarding sport.

Finally Monday cam and Lily woke up extra early. It was 5:30 and Lily was very much awake, so she went and took her morning run and got back an hour later. Once she got back she decided to take a shower and get ready since her friends would be coming over for the week.

Lily checked in Petunia's room later on and found her snoring quiet loudly and would ever so often hear her mumble about some one being a fat jerk.

After Lily ate breakfast it was only 7:45, so she went and took a dip in their pool for a while. She was just about to step in the pool when she heard a loud crash at the Potter's house.

"James Isaac Potter!" Lily heard his mum yell. That stupid git, Lily thought, what's he doing up this early.

Little did Lily know she would soon find out just what he was doing soon enough.  
Lily swam around for about an hour before she decided to shoot some hoops.

Finally 9:30 came and Lily waited for her friends to knock on the door, but they never did. Instead she heard a crash from the dining room.

"Lily, I thought Liz told you we were going to come by the Floo network." Alex joked hugging her friend.

"What is floo network?"

"Its what you use to get around easier and quicker, I guess we should have told you what it was a little better huh?"

"Ya it definitely would have helped. Any ways come on in I'll show you where you'll stay for the week, or until Wednesday."

"You have a huge house!" Alex said after going up the second set of stairs.

"Yeah, but hey you can definitely get your exercise this week. I'll give you a tour once every one gets here."

"Okay." Alex said flopping on her bed.

"Its too bad you have to leave early."

"Ya I know, my parents said I'm lucky to get to go at all because we were going to leave early today."

"Really, are you going to be gone all summer?"

"Ya, " Alex said shortly.

"Well we better go back down, Kristen will be here pretty soon."

"You go everywhere you know that," Liz laughed.

"Ya, you'll have been around the world by the time your 13." Kristen joked.

"I don't know about that," Alex laughed.

"My parents don't want to go to Antarctica or Greenland, something about the snow."

"CANNON BALL!" 5 voices rang and jumped in the pool.

"AHH!" the girls screamed, Lily was grabbed by the ankle and dragged under for a second before the person let go, Lily swam to the top and took a breath.

"Potter, what the heck are you trying to do?" Lily yelled and looked around for James but he wasn't there, in fact it wasn't Potter or his friends.

"Jeese Lils, we come to welcome you home and this is how you treat us?" A boy with light blonde hair and well built body grinned, definitely labeled hot.

"Oh my gosh! Its so good to see you!" Lily smiled and gave her friend a hug.

"How did you know I lived here?"

"Well last year we moved about 5 blocks from here and I found out I would be going to you school but when school started you weren't there I couldn't believe it, I was just so heartbroken," the boy joked. "So who are your friends?"

"Oh, sorry. This is Liz, Alex, and Kristen." Lily pointed to them. "Guys, this is Jake."

"Hi," they said together.

"Who is every one else?" Alex asked.

"Umm, actually I only know one other person, and that's Greg." Lily pointed at one of the brown headed one with bleached tips, very cute. 

"That's Tyler, Craig, and Jack ." Jake pointed. Tyler was brown headed tall and had brown eyes, Craig had red hair and blues eyes, short and tubby, Jack had messy black hair and brown eyes, a lot like James just with brown eyes instead of blue.

"Hi," everyone said once again.

"So, you still didn't tell me how you knew where I lived."

"I called you and your parents said that you were at a private school and wouldn't be home till last week," he said simply, swimming over to the diving board. "So how is school?"

"A lot of fun, but you know how I told you about James, well he goes to my school."

"Your parents said it was an all girls school."

"They did?" Lily looked at her friends for help.

"It is an all girls school but we have a couple classes with the all boys school that is a mile away from us." Liz said trying to cover up.

"Really," Jake said looking at the girls suspiciously.

"So Lily, how do you guys know each other." Alex said trying to change the subject.

"Umm, well we went to a camp together and became good friends, and we just kind of kept in touch a little bit." Lily said thankful for a change of subject. "Cool," Alex smiled .

"So tell me more about your school, what kind of classes to they give you?"

"Well aren't you nosy."

"I can be curious can't I?" Jake grinned.

"Ya, an all girls school I'd like to visit." Greg said.

"I bet you would."

"So?"

"Why are you so curious about it its just school." Kristen stepped in.

"Why are you 4 so prudent about not want to talk about it?" Jack said now interested.

"Why don't you answer us first?" Liz challenged.

"Because your acting weird about it." Craig answered back.

"No were not you guys are just being paranoid about it."

"What is it some criminal school teaching you how to take over the world." Tyler laughed.

"Yep, you found us out, man I'm glad I didn't have to say it." Lily said sarcastically.

"Come on seriously why don't you want to talk about your school?"

"I'll tell you," James and his four friends walked in from the kitchen.

"Potter, " Lily said looking at him desperately.

"What's wrong Evans, why don't you want them to know? You were pretty happy about it when you first found out."

"James, seriously dude," Remus stepped in.

"Oh come on Moony, don't you think they should be able to know."

"Potter, get out of my house!" Lily yelled at him jumping out of the pool.

"Oooh, are you going to get out and do something about it?"

"Ya I am," Lily said and pushed him in the water, he grabbed her and they both fell in, James fully clothed.

"Lily what are you doing?" Liz laughed.

"Getting rid of a problem." Lily dunked James, she was a good swimmer and had a lot of power but so was James who took her with him. They were both under water now trying to struggle free from the others grip but trying to keep the other down.

Lily couldn't hold her breath any longer and let James go and swam up.

"What the hell are you trying to do to me?" James came up looking very mad.

"No, the question is why are you here when I told you to leave me alone." Lily yelled.

"Woh, guys settle down." Cameron walked over to the edge of the pool.

"Stay out of this!" the two yelled at the same time.

"Why do you always have to ruin my life!" Lily yelled at James with a look of hatred in her eyes.

"Why do you have to be such a baby about everything!"

"I'm being a baby! Your the one who has to play stupid childish pranks all the time! You know what I think I shouldn't of went to Hogwarts, I had other offers you know, but no I had to go to Hogwarts. I was going to finally get away from you for the school year and what do you do, show up at my school! You always ruin the most awesome things in my life!"

"Well if that's how you feel maybe you should go to Durmstrang then!"

"You know what maybe I will!"

"Fine!"

"Fine!'' James for out of the pool his clothes soaked. Both Lily and James were in such a bad mood it affected everyone for the rest of the day.

Lily's parents came home that night to a rude awakening from Lily.

"How could you?" Lily questioned her parents harshly. "You know how much I hate him and you invite not only him but him and his friends over while their parents go on a cruise!"

"Lily Marie Evans!" Lily's dad yelled in his big deep voice that says your in trouble, Lily knew it oh too well.

"What!" she yelled back

"You will not talk to us in that tone young lady!"

"What are you going to about it, your never around anyway!" Lily yelled and stormed out of the room.

"Get your but back in here."

"Why!"

"Because we need to talk. Now!"

"Okay." Lily said a little more polite

"Sit down," her dad said firmly but gently, Lily sat down. "Lily I know we're not around that much for you but I thought you understood that our job is important and if we weren't doing our job then you wouldn't have what you have."

"Money isn't everything dad, don't you get it. I would rather be poor if it meant I got to spend more time with you guys. It's like you love your job more than you do your own kids."

"Lily, don't think that, me and your mother love you and Petunia a lot more than out jobs," Lily's mom hugged Lily, she was feeling a little better.

"Okay," that was all Lily could say.

"Now go wash up and tell your friends that supper is almost ready and tomorrow we'll give you the best birthday party ever."

"Okay," Lily said and went upstairs to find her friends.

As Lily climbed up the stair she was slowly getting into a better mood, her parents talk was definitely helpful. Lily searched for her friends all over the house but she couldn't find them, finally she looked outside and they were in the backyard talking to Jake and his friends, they seemed pretty interested even though they had boyfriends.

"There you are I've been looking all over for you, hey guys."

"Oh sorry." Kristen said cautiously.

"Don't worry I'm in a much better mood now." Lily smiled. " Well my mum said to wash up, supper is ready. You guys are more than welcome to eat if you'd like, I'm sure there's plenty.

"Your not going to bring down your wrath upon us are you?" Jake laughed putting his arm around her, Lily's heart skipped a beat.

"Not unless your name is James Potter." Lily smiled playfully.

"Well in that case I'd better leave, only joking."

"Whatever Jake."

"So, you going to show us where were supposed to go?" Greg interrupted.

"Sure, come on," Lily shoved his arm off her and showed them the sink.

"I've got a question," Craig spoke up.

"What's that?"

"How many rooms are in the house?"

"Umm I don't remember I did count once, lets see bedrooms about 14, but all the rooms, I'm not sure."

"Dang girl, you live in a mansion!" Tyler joked.

"Ya, it would be even better if that prat Potter didn't live next door."

"You really have it in for him don't you?" Jack said.  
"Ya, well if you were me you would too, he's a total," Lily paused. "I can't even think of a horrible enough word for him."

"That bad huh?" Jack said once again

"Definitely."

"We keep trying to tell her he just likes her but every time we say that she goes crazy." Alex said.

"You would too if I kept telling you that you and Snape were meant to be together." Lily heavily emphasized the name Snape.

"Who's he?" Jake asked.

"Just a guy from school."

"But I thought it was an all girls school," he pointed out.

"It is! It's just, well, hard to explain. So quit asking," Lily snapped.

"So, you guys ready to go eat?" Liz interrupted.

"Yeah, come on," Lily said walking towards the dining room.

After Dinner

"Dinner was great Mrs. Evans," every one exclaimed.

"Ya mom, it was really good." Lily said hugging her mom.

"Well I'm glad every one liked it. I'm going to the store to get some snack food I'll be back in a little while, do you want anything?"

"Lots of snack foods." Lily said as her mom walked out of the dining room.

"Okay I'll remember that." Mrs. Evans yelled back.

"So, what do you guys want to do?"

"Hot tub?" Jake smiled at Lily.

"Sure but I don't think all 9 of us will fit in it."

"Who said they were invited?"

"Jake you cheese ball." Lily playfully hit him in the chest.

"What, I haven't seen you in a while and I just thought that it would be nice if we could talk for a while, alone." He said slyly.

"Talk, yeah right." Tyler mumbled under his breath.

"What was that?" Lily said looking at Tyler suspiciously.

"I didn't say anything," he said innocently.

"Okay, well Jake I'll meet you by the hot tub, I have to get my swimsuit back on," Lily said heading up to her room.

"We'll come with you," Liz squealed.

"Okay, you do that."

About halfway to Lily's room, which was well out of earshot of the boys, Kristen finally spoke up.

"Okay Lily, what's with you two? Spill now!"

"Nothing is with us."

"Oh come on, you two must have had a thing for each other or something," Alex said.

"I used to, for him, but he had a girlfriend at camp and he didn't like me that way."

"Well, that's definitely changed."

"Ya did you hear the tone in his voice about the hot tub thing, that was so sweet, I wish Cameron was like that, sweet and romantic." Liz said.

"Ya, plus he's drop dead gorgeous!" Kristen squealed.

"Awe, Kristen, what would Sirius think if he heard you say that?" Lily said.

"He'll never know, anyways, Sirius is hot too, but quit changing the subject."

"I'm not."

"Why didn't you ever tell us about him?" Alex said.

"I don't know, I guess it just kinda of slipped my mind."

"How could some one that hot just slip your mind?" Liz said.

"I don't know, it just did. Anyway this is my room and I'm going to go change, not a word of this to any one okay."

"Okay," the three said, Lily walked in her room and changed into her swimsuit.

"So what are you guys going to do while were talking?" Lily asked the others.

"Why take a dip in the pool of course!" Craig said jumping in and the others did the same. Lily slowly stepped in the hot tub across from Jake.

"So, how have you been?" Jake smiled scooting towards Lily.

"Oh I've been pretty good you?''

"The same."

"How do you like my old school."

"It's alright, but you know what would make it the best?"

"What's that," Lily grinned.

"You."

"Really." 

"Ya, I've really missed you," he said, their face were now inches apart.

"I've missed you too."

"Lily, there's something I need to tell you," he paused. "I really like you."

"I like you too." Lily smiled, some one finally noticed her she was so happy. Jake leaned in a little close so where they're noses we touching, Lily closed her eyes...

"Get a room Evans! I don't want to see two losers making out!" James yelled completely ruining the moment.

"Then quit spying on me and leave me alone!" Lily yelled back. "I'm really sorry about Potter, Jake." Lily said she was mad and almost in tears, James had just ruined Lily's first kiss, right when everything was going to go right. Lily got out of the hot tub and started walking into the house until Jake grabbed Lily's hand.

"Hey, its okay Lil's, he's jerk. Don't let him get to you." Jake hugged her.

"I can't help it, he's so rude, it hurts."

"It's okay, come on lets go somewhere else." Jake let go of Lily and grabbed her hand leading her to the porch swing. Jake sat down first and pulled Lily gently on his lap. "Listen, that Potter guy is a jerk. Don't let him ruin your life."

"I know, I shouldn't have let him get to me."

"You want me to beat the crap out of him," Jake smiled.

"As much as I would love to see the crap beaten out of him, you better not."

"Whatever makes you happy," he said and leaned close to kiss Lily. Lily closed her eyes once again and they kissed. It wasn't like any feeling Lily had ever felt, he was a great kisser and she didn't want to stop kissing him, actually she never wanted to move from the spot she was in.

"So," Lily said resting her head on his chest. "Your coming tomorrow for my party right?"

"I wouldn't miss it for the world." Jake smiled and kissed Lily on the cheek.

"Jake your parents just called, they said it was time to come home! " Petunia yelled and totally ruined the moment.

"Okay!" Jake yelled back. "Well Lil's I'll see you tomorrow."

"Okay," Lily gave him a hug and got off his lap.

"What do you want me to get you for tomorrow?"

"You don't have to get me anything."

"Sure I do, as your boyfriend, it is my duty.''

"Boyfriend, I like that." Lily smiled and gave Jake a peck on the cheek.

"Well I better go."

"Do you have to?"

"Ya I do."

"Okay, well see you later."

"Hey guys, lets go!" Jake yelled at his friends and left leaving lily very dazed and happy. As soon as the boys left Alex, Kristen, and Liz ran up to Lily and bombarded her with questions.

"How about I'll tell you everything after we change."

"Okay, just hurry." Kristen squealed.

After they all changed Lily told them everything, some of the comments were 'Awe that's so sweet' or ' I can't believe James did that, that pig' or 'That's so awesome! you are so lucky to have such a sweet boyfriend.

That night Lily thought she would never get to sleep, but when she finally did she had a terrible nightmare...

_Lily was in Jake arms, it was springtime and the weather was perfect. Everything seem right, then out of no where James popped up. It got very dark and stormy.  
"Hey Jake you wanna know something about Lily," James smiled evilly  
"I know everything about her already." Jake smiled happily.  
"I bet you don't know her secret."  
"You think so."  
"Lily's a witch."  
"What!" Jake yelled and jumped up.  
"Ya with magic powers and spells and potions. You know the only reason you think you love her is because of that potion she gave you."  
"What no I didn't I wouldn't do that!" Lily yelled.  
"You mean you are a witch!"  
"Ya, but I'm not evil. It shouldn't matter that I'm a witch. I'm still the same person."  
"Get away from me! I don't want to see, hear or talk to you ever again!"  
"Jake please!" Lily grabbed his arms, she was on her knees as Jake was trying to leave.  
"Don't touch me!" Jake yelled and was gone. Lily laid there crying, how could this happen to her. Then look got up and looked at James with hatred in her eyes  
"You!"  
"Hey Lily you want to go make out now?"  
"What!" she shrieked with rage.  
_

"You wanna wake up or what?" Lily opened her eyes, her pillow was wet from her tears. She could see Alex standing by her bed.

"Man, you must of had some dream." Lily looked around, it took her a minute to understand what was happening.

"Yeah, it was." Lily said plainly. "What time is it?"

"Nine."

"Are you serious, I never sleep in this late."

"Ya, I've been up since 7, everyone else is still sleeping, but I had to wake you up, I didn't think you would mind."

"No, I'm actually glad you did."

"What were you dreaming about, you were rolling all over your bed crying."

"Lets just say it wasn't a good dream."

"Ya. I could tell."

"So you want to eat breakfast or have you already ate?"

"I haven't ate yet but I am hungry."

"Alright, lets see what we can make," Lily hopped out of bed and headed to the kitchen to find something to eat.

"Happy birthday by the way."

"Oh, thanks."

"Feel any older?"

"Not really." Lily walked into the kitchen. "So, what do you want to eat?"

"I don't know, what do you have?"

"Well, we have cereal, or I could cook something."

"I'll take cereal."

"Okay, I think I will too."

"So, what is going on today, what are we going to do?"

"I'm not real sure, there are some muggle movies I want to see though."

"Muggle movies, sounds fun. I've seen a couple, my dad is a muggle."

"Really, I didn't know that."

"Ya, my moms side of the family was awful mad when they found out mum was marrying a muggle."

"Why, what's the big deal?"

"Well, my mums family is big on the pureblood thing you know and they were, they kind of disowned my mom when they find out."

"That's terrible, I'm really sorry about that."

"It's okay, I don't mind. My dads half of the family make up for my mums, they're a lot of fun."

"That's cool, so what kind of cereal do you want?"

"Anything with marshmallows?"

"Yup, here ya go." Lily handed Alex the box of cereal and ate her breakfast.

After breakfast Lily's parents, Liz, and Kristen woke up. Lily's parents also woke Petunia up who was very disgruntled about it all. It was around 11:30 when Jake showed up.

"Hey," Lily hugged Jake.

"This is for you," Jake handed Lily a small wrapped box.

"I told you, you didn't have to get me anything."

"And I told you I was going to anyways."

"Well, thank you, I'm sure I'll love it." Lily kissed him on the cheek and headed into the living room with every one else.

"So Lily, what do you want to do today?"

"I kind of want to see a movie, but I want to do some other stuff too."

"Well we'll do whatever you want, if every one will hop in the car we can leave."

"What are we taking, we have more people than we usually do, every one won't fit in the car.

"Well, I'll drive one car and your dad will drive another. And I hate to be the bearer of bad news, but."

"James is coming." Lily finished her sentence.

"Yes and I think one of his friends, Sirius I think his mom said."

"Great," Lily said moodily and headed to the car, the others followed.

"Morning Lily!" James said happily.

"Don't talk to me Potter."

"Gee's I was just saying hi."

"Ya well I'm not in the mood for you. And it's Evans to you." Lily snapped and hopped into the green convertible. Jake was closely following Lily and hopped in by Lily and so did Liz Petunia and Lily's mom. In the other car was Lily's dad, Sirius, Kristen, Alex, and James.

"So where are we headed first?" Lily's mom asked.

"Lets go eat, how about 3 monkeys?"

"In the mood for Indian I see."

"Always." Lily smiled more happy since James was in the other car.

"Have you ever been to Addis? It about 3 minutes from Kings Cross, we went there after we got back from Ho," Liz stopped. "School."

"Nope, actually I haven't heard of it." Lily said.

"It's actually pretty good, its really cool looking inside too."

The rest of the ride to the restaurant was pretty quiet. Lily was very happy by the time they arrived, that is until she saw James and remembered he was with them. They seated them selves at 2 different tables, Lily's parents at one and the rest at another.

"So, Lily you going to open my present or what?" Jake smiled.

"Ya I guess I could open it." Lily got out Jake's present from her purse.

"Awe, isn't that sweet you got Evans a present."

"Shove it Potter." Jake said menacingly. Lily glared at James for a moment and opened the present.

"Aww Jake! It's beautiful! Thank you!" Lily gave Jake a hug and showed her friends the necklace. It was silver with an emerald heart.

"Wow," Kristen said. "That must of cost a lot."

"Ya really, its beautiful though." Alex said.

"Definitely, you want me to help you put it on?" Liz said.

"Sure." Lily said giving the necklace to Liz to put it on.

"What do you want to drink?" the waiter came out of nowhere.

"Water."

"Tea."

"Coke."

"Water."

"Pepsi."

"Tea."

"Butterbeer my good man." James announced.

"Excuse me?" the waiter said in utter confusion.

"Potter," Lily snapped.

"Dr. Pepper then." James said motioning the waiter to leave. "Come on Evans have some fun."

"Fun, you can't just go asking for butterbeer, at a mug, a restaurant."

"A what restaurant?"

"A nice one."

"That's not what you were going to say now what is?"

"Yes it is," Lily said nervously.

"No, I think you were going to say"

"Here are you drinks." the waiter came back, Lily was relieved. "Have you decided what you want?"

"Ya, I'll take the special." Lily said and let the others order. "I'm going to the bathroom, I'll be back."

"Me too." Liz said.

"Ya me three." Alex said getting out of her chair.

"Me four." Kristen said in suite.  
meanwhile when the girls are in the bathroom

"So, Jake is it." James smiled evilly.

"Ya, it is." Jake said shortly.

"What do you see in a girl like that, she is a girl right."

"Of coarse she's a girl. What is your problem?"

"I don't have a problem, no wait I do, its you."

"Is that right?"

"Yeah, I don't usually have a problem with muggles but,"

"What did you call me?"

"A muggle."

"What the hell is that?"

"Oh, he doesn't know." James said looking at Sirius. "Anyways as I was saying I don't usually have a problem but the thing is you give me the creeps."

"Oh, is that so. Well maybe you shouldn't have come if I 'give you the creeps'."

"Or maybe you should stay away from Lily."

"You'd like that wouldn't you."

"Ya I would."

"Well even if me and Lily weren't going out, she would never date you. She hates you."

"Who said I like her."

"You did."

"No, I said to stay away from her."

" I don't think I can do that." Both of the boys were now glaring at each other with anger.

"We're back!" Lily said smiling and sitting down beside Jake.

"Woh, you guys alright, you look a little mad." Kristen joked sitting by Sirius.

"Don't ask." Sirius said taking a drink of his Pepsi.

"Okay," Kristen said oddly.

Most of the munch went pretty smooth until dessert came. James decided everything was going too smooth for his liking, so he switched the sugar with the salt before Lily needed it.

"Potter, pass the sugar."

"You could be nice about it." James said pretending to be hurt.

"Could, but I'm not," Lily said putting the 'sugar' on her strawberries. Lily was about to take a bite when she noticed James and Sirius smirking. "What are you two smiling about."

"None of your business." James snapped.

"Whatever," Lily said and took a bite. She knew instantly why the were smirking. "Potter you idiot!"

"What?" James said trying to put on a straight face.

"You did that on purpose you bloody git!"

"Come on Lily it was just a joke!''

"Do you just lay in bed thinking up way to annoy me?"

"Nope, it pretty much just comes natural." James smiled and leaned back in his chair. Lily glared at him in hatred. She wished his chair would just snap right out from underneath him it would be sweet bliss. Lily was still glaring at him when suddenly, it happened. James face went into shock when he heard a crack and fell down smack on top of the broken chair. Lily couldn't help but laugh, especially when a bunch of angry waiters came over and started lecturing him about how to sit in a chair correctly. James face was still in shock as he laid on the broken pieces of what used to be a chair.

"Did you do that?'' Liz silently giggled in Lily's ear.

"I don't know but it was hilarious!" Lily was now hysterically laughed, while James was just staring at Lily in shock.

"Lily Marie! Don't laugh at James he could have been badly hurt." Lily's mother came running from her table.

"Oh lighten up mum it was funny!" Lily's mom look at her sternly. "Okay, maybe not.:

"Come on, were leaving before anything else gets broken." Lily's dad joked.

"Potter you klutz," Lily said walking out the door still hysterically laughing.

"Your the one who did it." James snapped back in a bad mood.

"How could I have done it, I was at the opposite end of the table." Lily said knowingly.

"Ya prongs, she couldn't of possibly don't it." Sirius said, who was also laughing.

"Who's side are you on?"

"I'm just saying."

"You know what she is, she could have done it." James said silently.

"Alright Lily, where to?" Lily's dad asked.

"How about the mall to go see a movie?"

"Sure, every one hop in!"

After a very short ride to the mall every one hopped out. Lily's parents went to get Lily some presents and every one else messed around until the movie started.  
They were going to see 'My Grandfathers House' which was supposed to be a sci-fi comedy. By then it was only 1:30 and the movie didn't start until 2:15.

"So, what do you guys want to do until 2:15?' Lily said walking out of the theater booth putting her ticket in her purse.

"How about the candy shop?" Kristen suggested.

"Alright, lets go." Lily said walking right. "Where is the candy shop?"

"The other way." James said arrogantly making Lily slightly blush.

After 35 minutes of walking around, they all decided to head back to the theaters so they could get popcorn and a drink.

"You want to share some popcorn with me?" Jake asked Lily.

"Sure," Lily blushed.

"Butter, or no butter?"

"Butter."

The eight of them got seats, well the six of them got seats while James and Sirius sat a row behind the rest. James and Sirius had been eating candy and Lily swore she saw a chocolate frog hopping around their laps.

"I didn't see you guys buy any candy," Lily turned around to face James and Sirius.

"That because we got it at Hogsmeade at couple days ago." James smarted off to her.

"Whatever," Lily didn't know where Hogsmeade was, but she was pretty sure it wasn't a muggle place.

The movie finally started and Lily sat back and tried to enjoy the movie, but most unfortunately James and Sirius wouldn't quit talking. So finally about halfway through the movie Lily turned around and gave them a piece of her mind.

"If you don't quit talking I'm going to come back there and beat the crap out of you."

"Okay, well be quiet." Sirius said before James could open his mouth. Lily stared at them for a moment before turning around. And to Lily's surprise they were quiet throughout the rest of the movie.

The movie ended and Lily was really glad she went to see it. Lily got up and out into the light.

"What's in your hair?" Liz said looking weirdly at Lily.

"I don't know," Lily felt her pony tail her eyes went wide as she ran into the bathroom the 3 girls following her. "Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh!"

"Calm down, maybe we can get it out." Liz said getting her hand and a paper towel wet to get it out. "Ughh, this isn't normal gum, it isn't coming out, it just spreads."

"You guys, you have to get it out. I can't cut my hair do you know how long it took me to grow it out to my waist!" Lily urged in tears.

"I'm really sorry Lily but it's not coming out." Kristen said still attempting to get it out.

"James did it. I'M GOING TO KILL HIM!" Lily ran out of the bathroom her face red and wet from tears. "JAMES POTTER! YOU ARE A HORRIBLE PERSON! I HATE YOU!"

"What?" he said looking confused. Many people were now staring, Lily ran out of the theater and called her moms cell phone.

"Mom, where are you?'

"I'm in a clothes store, what's wrong hunny?"

"James put gum in my hair and it won't come out!"

"Oh my gosh, hold on. Are you still by the theater?"

"Ya."

"I'm coming to pick you up, be ready." Lily's mom said in a worried voice, Lily ended the conversation and sat on a bench crying with her hand on the gum spot in her hair. She couldn't believe James did that. How could some one be that mean. All she wanted to do was lie in bed and pretend that the day didn't happen, she wanted to lay in bed and sleep and when she woke up it wouldn't be tomorrow, it would be yesterday.  
It only took 5 minutes for Lily's parents to get there.

"Let me see your hair." Lily's mom said, Lily showed her mom her pony tail. "I can't believe James did that, are you sure he was the one who did it?"

"Yes mom, I know James did it! he's always ruining my life! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU LET HIM COME!"

"Calm down hunny, we'll just go home and see if a little peanut butter and ice can't get it out."

"It won't, it's not normal gum!"

" Lily Marie, do not yell at me in public. Now come on were going home. Phil, take James and Sirius home, and Petunia and Jake can go with you."

"Okay, come on kids, James, you sit up front with me."

"IT'S NOT FUNNY PETUNIA!" Lily screamed at her sister who was silently giggling. Lily followed her parents to the cars in angry tears. She didn't talk to any one the whole way home, and when she got home she only wanted to cry herself to sleep.

When they did get home Lily's mom tried to get the gum out, but it wouldn't come out, so finally with Lily's eyes tightly closed her mom cut a chunk of her hair out. Lily didn't feel like talking, she went straight to her room and cried herself to sleep.


	5. The Joke

The next morning Lily woke up feeling very sad. She headed downstairs to the kitchen to get something to eat. When she got in the kitchen she found that every one was awake, which was unusual since they slept in most of the time.

"Morning," Lily said dully to everyone.

"Morning," the others murmured back.

"Um Lily, I don't know if you want this now but here's you present." Alex said holding up a gift. "I have to leave in a couple hours. So I thought I'd give it to you."

"Thanks Alex." Lily said taking the present from her and opening it. It was a book on flying, she told her friends about wanting to be on the Quidditch team but she didn't figure they'd listen. "Aww, you guys do listen when I'm talking."

"Ya, you'd be surprised." Alex joked.

"Here's mine.

"And here's mine." Lily took the other presents and opened them, from Liz, she got candy and a bracelet, from Kristen she got a couple movies.

"Thanks, you guys, the presents are great." Lily smiled and hugged her friends.

"We have your presents too, but you don't have to open them now." Lily's dad Phil said.

"Okay."

"And were going to pro cuts after Alex leaves."

"Okay." Lily's spirits that just went up now came tumbling down. She hated James even more now, she couldn't believe he would dip so low as to put gum in her hair. He knew how long it took to grow her hair out.

After Alex left Lily got dressed to go get her hair cut, her mom said that it was just to be her and her mom so Liz and Kristen had to stay at Lily's house.

A couple hours later Lily arrived back at her house with looks of surprises on everyone's face.

"Wow! Lily I love it!" Liz yelled.

"Ya, it looks great, seriously."

"Thanks, guys, I'm glad you like it. It's definitely lighter." Lily grinned

"Ya, definitely." Kristen said touching Lily's hair. Lily's hair was now just a little shorter than her shoulders with light blonde highlights, it was also straightened, chemically.

"Wow, Lily why didn't you do that to your hair sooner?" Petunia said rudely.

"Petunia, be nice." Lily's mom snapped. Some one knocked on the door. "Why don't you go get that Petunia."

"Fine." Petunia stomped off to get the door. "Lily, Mrs. Potter's here to see you."  
Lily looked up at Mrs. Potter and James was standing behind her staring at Lily's hair.

"Oh honey I am so sorry about your hair! I wish you wouldn't have cut it I couldn't have gotten it out with a simple spell. I just heard from James father. I am very disappointed in him. James tell Lily your sorry now."

"I did her a favor."

"James Isaac!"

"Alright, sorry Evans."

"Like you mean it."

"Sorry Lily."

"That's better." James mom said.

After James and his mom left, Lily Kristen and Liz were outside basking in the sun.

"I can't believe the nerve of James." Kristen said.

"Ya, I know, I mean I knew he was a joker but he just went too far this time." Liz agreed.

"But I like your new haircut though, it looks really good.

"Ya."

"Thanks," Lily smiled. She had to admit, she did like her new hairstyle. She wanted to cut it a while back but never had the guts to do it before.

"So Kristen when did you say you were leaving?"

"Saturday." she said looking at Lily.

"Then we have the house to ourselves Liz smiled evilly.

"No, your forgetting 4 minor details, well with out my family that is."

"What."

"James and his stupid friends are staying. Remember."

"Oh yeah."

"You should get back at James." Kristen look up at Lily slyly.

"Ya, we should. We can make a huge plan to get him back, but it has to be really evil." Lily agreed.

"Let's go inside and get started." Liz got up and looked by the fence diving the

'Potter' and 'Evans' property. "Because we won't have privacy out here."

Saturday came and Kristen had to leave. James and the other marauders would be there on Monday. The two days gave them plenty of time to set up all the pranks in the boys rooms, it would be great!

"Well Kristen, I guess we'll see you at school or maybe Diagon Alley." Lily hugged her friend.

"Ya, thanks for letting me stay at you house this week I had a lot of fun."

"No problem, I'm glad you got to come."

"I love your new haircut too."

"Thanks."

"Well give James heck for me."

"Don't worry, we will."

"Alright, see you guys later."

"Bye!" Lily and Liz said and watched as Kristen disappeared in the flames.

"Well, lets go set some more stuff up."

Monday

Lily woke up very startled the next morning. She laid there for a moment trying to see what woke her up when she felt something wet by her feet.

"Ahh!" Lily screamed. There was a huge Labrador licking her toes. She had no idea why there was a dog in her room, her parents kept the dogs outside.

"Oh there you are Tiny." Petunia came in and hugged the enormous dog.

"Tiny?"

"Ya isn't she adorable? Yes you are, you are the cutest little thing in the world." Petunia said in a baby voice. She loved big dogs. Actually she loved anything big, Lily never really knew why, she guess it was because she was so small and bony.

"It's hardly little. What's it doing in the house anyway, especially in my room."

"She was wondering around. Mom said I could keep her in the house for a while, as long as I took good care of her. Besides she's in heat and if all of our dogs smelled her it would, well, it wouldn't be pretty. Especially since all our dogs are male on this block."

"Ya, anyways. Where's you get it?"

"Paul gave her to me, he's so sweet."

"Over Jack these days, or what it Brett? You go through so many these days it's hard to keep up."

"I do not. And his name was Tate."

"Whatever."

"Oh, mom says to get up, James and his friends are going to be here in an hour."

"Okay." Lily got up and went downstairs to find her mom cooking breakfast.  
"Smells good mom."

"Well, I learned from the best."

"Is Liz up?"

"I haven't seen her, but you might want to get her up, the boys will be hear in about an hour."

"How long are they staying?"

"Two weeks."

"You've got to be kidding me."

"Sorry honey."

"Its going to be a long two weeks."

"I know, but you two can at least try to get along."

"Mom, it James who has a problem not me, the stupid as.."

"Now Lily be nice."

"Your telling me to be nice? I'm not the one who stuck gum in my hair. I'm not the one who tries to ruin my life, Its him, he evil!"

"Lily."

"I'm going to go wake up Liz." Lily stormed out of the room. "Wake up!" Lily jumped on Liz's bed.

"Huh?" Liz opened her eyes in surprise.

"The idiots are going to be here in an hour."

"Really?"

"Yup, we have to endure them for two weeks! Doesn't that suck?"

"Ya, I guess. But we can put them through pain while there here."

"Ya. Well my mom cooked breakfast so lets go eat."

"Okay, let me pull my hair back."

"You and your hair."

"What."

"You always have to fix your hair just perfectly."

"I don't either. What about you, you like take 20 minute just to pull in halfway back."

"So," Lily laughed. "That was when my hair was curly."

"Well, I like to spend time on my hair. You never know if there are going to be any hot guys around."

"Your obsessed with boys."

"Am not."

"Are too. Everywhere you go your always like, 'eww he's cute', or 'he climbed the ugly tree one too many times'."

"Well at least I'm obsessed with more than one boy unlike you."

"What, I don't obsess over Jake."

"Who said anything about Jake."

"Then who are you talking about?"

"James, duh."

"What, I hate him, why would I obsess over him?"

"Your always talking about him. I still think you like him"

"There is no way I will ever like him and if I do, you can slap me, just not hard."

"You remember that, so when you start liking him and I slap you, you'll know why."

"Well don't get your hopes up to get to slap me."

"Whatever, lets go eat."

"Alright." Lily hopped off of Liz's bed and headed back down to the kitchen.

After the girls are they were in the middle of fixing their hair when they heard the doorbell.

"Oh great, they're here." Lily said dully finishing straightening her hair.

"Well lets go show them their rooms." Liz smiled evilly.

"Ya, but make sire James gets the special one."

"Yup." Liz said and headed downstairs to meet the boys.

"Hey guys." Liz said innocently.

"Hey!" they all yelled back.

"Wow, Lily your hair. It's short and straight." Remus smiled.

"Ya, you can thank your friend Potter over there."

"It looks good, I like it."

"Thanks," Lily slightly blushed.

"Well, we'll show you your rooms." Liz walked upstairs leading the boys to certain rooms.

"And this is Potter's room." Lily said and opened the door to the best of the four.

"Hey, why does James get the good room?" Sirius said walking into the room.

"Because I'm the best Sirius, duh!" James hopped on the bed.

"Well well let you guys get settled in." Lily stepped out and pulled Liz with her.

"When they go down for supper we can put the dyes in their shampoo bottles."

"Alright, I can't wait to see them after their showers."

"It going to be hilarious."

"What if they don't take a shower."

"Remember, we took care of that. When they walk in their closets they'll trip a string that is attached to flour, well, for Remus that is. The other get sticky honey and feathers."

"I don't remember setting that up though."

"I think you were doing something else, Kristen helped me with it I think. That's probably why you don't remember."

"Ya that's probably it. Lets go downstairs."

"Okay, just let me lock my door so the boys don't get in my room."

"That's a good idea." Lily and Liz headed downstairs and ran into the boys.

"Did you guys get unpacked?" Lily asked.

"Yup." Remus said cheerfully.

"What are you two up to?" James stepped in.

"What do you mean what are we up to, we were going downstairs."

"Don't act stupid, I know your up to something."

"Why would I be up to something Potter, your the one who goes around ruining everyone's life." Lily snapped back.

"No, only yours Lily."

"Potter leave me alone, its bad enough your staying here. You don't have to talk to me, now go away!" Lily pushed James out of the way and headed down the stairs. Liz followed.

"I think she's happy to see ya Jamesy boy." Sirius smirked.

"Shut up Sirius."

"Gaw which one of you are PMSing, you or Lily."

"Sirius, shut up." James snapped and went downstairs."

"I think you touched a soft spot." Peter joked.

"Shut up Peter."

"Shheesh."

"Remus, you talk to much." Sirius turned around suddenly to Remus who hadn't said a word, but Remus was gone. "Where'd he go?"

"I don't know he was right here a minute ago."

"Your useless Peter. He probably went downstairs with Lily and Liz." Sirius said and headed downstairs to find every one.

AWHILE LATER

"Hey is Remus with you?" Sirius said to Lily after finding James.

"No, I thought he was with you."

"He was but he's gone."

"He's probably in his room, have you checked there?"

"Ya."

"Well he'll turn up for lunch, which, by the way is in an hour."

"Okay," Sirius walk off with Peter. Lily suspected they were up to something.

"That was weird." Liz said out of no where.

"Ya it was, wasn't it. I wonder what they're up to."

"Who knows."

"What if Remus really is lost in my house."

"He's pretty smart, I don't think he's going to get lost in a house."

"I don't know, the room are pretty similar. But I'm sure he's fine."

"Ya," Kristen said and set her checker down after jumping two of Lily's chips.

"Ya, I finally won!"

"You want to help them find Remus?"

"Jeese Lily, if I didn't know any better I'd say you were worried about him, or is it you just have a thing for him."

"I don't have a thing for him! He's just my friend." Lily said defensively.

"Sure, I bet your happy him and Alex broke up then."

"They broke up?"

"Ya."

"How come Alex didn't tell me."

"She didn't tell me either, she only told Kristen but Kristen told me."

"Why did she break up with him?"

"He broke up with her, which I think is why she didn't tell us. Kristen said she was embarrassed about it or something because he was her first boyfriend to break up with her."

"Wow."

"Ya."

"I wonder why Remus broke up with her."

"I have my reasons." Remus walked into the room making the two jump.

"There you are, the guys were looking for you. They were freaking our about it."

"So were you!" Liz blurted.

"Was not!" Lily blushed and gave her a look that said 'shut-up!'.

"I, uuhhh, found your library. You have some pretty interesting books."

"Library," Lily paused. "Remus, we don't have a library."

"Ya you do, its on the second floor."

"I've searched this place pretty thoroughly and I've never found a library and I've lived here since I was two."

"I'm telling you there is a library up there."

"Well I'll have to check that out sometime won't I?"

"Alright I'll even show you."

"Hmm." Lily look at Remus hardly. "What ever you say Remus."

"I do say." Remus walked over to Lily's chair and Lily stood up, the two were pretty close now.

"We'll see about that." Lily looked Remus in they eyes, they were inches apart. He had the most gorgeous chocolate brown eye in the world.

"Hello, guys! Still here you know. And Lily you do have a boyfriend." Liz interrupted and the two immediately separated both blushing furiously.

"Ya, anyways I'm going to find the others." Remus mumbled and walked off.

"Gee. what was that about?" Liz grinned.

"What was what about?"

"You two were almost touching, what would Jake say?"

"He would be furious."

"Who would be furious?" Jake walked in the room.

"Oh, no one just some friends Lily said quickly, Jake eyed her suspiciously.

"Wow, Lily your hair, its really short."

"Ya, the gum wouldn't come out."

"Oh, that's too bad. I really like your long hair."

"Ya me too. But some times change is good."

"Not all changes."

"You don't' like my hair?"

"Oh its okay, I just really like it the other way."

"Oh," Lily said a bit hurt.

"But I still like your the same." Jake hugged her.

"So what are you doing here I though you were with Tyler at the football (soccer) game."

"It got cancelled because of the rain."

"It's raining?"

"Ya, been pouring all morning."

"Oh, well you probably ought to go."

"Why?"

"Oy James, it your good buddy Jake!" Sirius yelled and walked into the room with the others.

"Oh," Jake said silently.

"Jake, what are you doing here?" James smirked.

"I came to see my girlfriend, if its any of your business."

"Ya, it's all of my business." Lily looked at the two nervously. she could see the hatred in their eyes, she had to break them up before it got bad.

"Maybe you should go Jake." Lily pleaded.

"What, I'm not going to leave because of this jerk."

"Ya Evans, let him stay, maybe I can teach him a lesson."

"Potter, back off. Jake, you need to leave."

"Fine, I'll leave." Jake turned around and left.

"Way to go James, you scared the stupid muggle off. Too bad we could have really messed with him." Sirius laughed and gave James a high-five, Peter laughed with them but Remus didn't. He only looked at them with dullness.

"Remus, hello." James shook him. "What's your problem mate?"

"Nothing James, just hungry. Can we go eat?"

"I don't know ask Lily." James pointed her direction but Lily and Liz already left.

"What is it with this house and people just disappearing suddenly." Sirius commented.


	6. Summer Break

"Why is James such and idiot?" Lily said angrily starting a game of pinball.

"Cause he's James." Liz joked.

"Of all the people I could have living next door to me it just had to be him and that weird lady and her dogs."

"Lady?"

"Yeah, she's crazy, always talking with her zillions of dogs."

"She talks to her dogs?"

"Ya I think she related to Mrs. Figg with her cats, but she lives a couple block South on Privet Drive, you know where all the houses look the same."

"Mrs. Figg, that names sounds familiar, but I think its Mr. Figg, is she around 23?"

"She looks about that age."

"She a witch then."

"Are you serious?"

"Ya she works for the Ministry of Magic. Alex's dad had her for dinner one time when I was over once."

"That's cool."

"I bet your neighbors a witch too."

"Maybe, I think her name is Lavender Shultz."

"Schultz, I think maybe that Mrs. Figg's maiden name. Maybe."

"Her husbands an auror."

"A what?"

"An auror, he's like a muggle cop I guess is how you would explain it, just for the magical world. It's a lot more dangerous too."

"Oh." Lily said dumbfounded.

"So, can we go eat now, I'm starving."

"Ya, sure." Lily turned off her game and headed to the dining room.

"It was hilarious, he was outside running through the sprinkler butt naked trying to get the bee's to go away." Lily laughed as she walked into the dining room to find James Sirius Remus and Peter already eating.

"Wow, James I thought you weren't afraid of anything!" Liz laughed making James slightly blush.

"Woh James nude. I'm glad I wasn't there!" Sirius spoke up.

"Shut up Sirius!" James half yelled.

"What the matter James, you embarrassed?" Lily laughed.

James narrowed his eyes and glared at Lily for a moment and smiled suddenly, which Lily was startled by. "Lily, if you wanted me to strip down you could have just asked."

"Well James if your gonna strip please let me leave!" Sirius laughed.

"Yeah James, pleases, keep your close on." Remus stepped in setting down his chicken.

"It's Lily who want me to strip..."

"What! Ughh James that gross! And I did not tell you to strip I'd rather die than see your..."

"Lily." Lily's mom walked in. Lily jumped and spun around to see her mom.

"Hey mom." Lily said innocently.

"Are you and Liz going to eat?"

"Yeah, we were just about to get our plates."

"Okay honey. Me and Petunia are going to pick some stuff up for her friends birthday, do you need anything?"

"umm no, but me and Liz might go to the quick stop later, is that alright?"

"Yeah, but be careful."

"Okay."

"Why don't the boys go with you when you go."

"Mom, no. They don't need to go well be fine."

"I guess. But be careful."

"Okay mom, bye." Lily said to her mom.

"Lily, come here." Liz whispered. "Hurry and eat so we can 'dye'"

"What did you say?" James interrupted.

"None of your business Potter!" Lily snapped and started eating.

"Talk about PMS." James mumbled just loud enough for Lily to hear him. Lily

glared at him with anger.

Lily and Liz ate as quick as they could and headed up the stairs to 'perfect' the boys' shampoo.

"I think the hot pink will do nicely for James." Lily squeezed the whole contents of pink dye in his shampoo bottle. "Silly me all the pink dye went in James shampoo bottle. All well."

"Your so evil." Liz laughed.

"Not as evil as him."

"True. Come on lets finish up with the others."

"Okay."

The girls finished putting dye in the boys shampoo bottles and headed downstairs to go to the quick store.

"Were coming with you." James said.

"No your not."

"Watch us."

"Why do you want to come with us?" Liz asked.

"We need some stuff." Sirius said.

"Ya well you should of told my mom then."

"We wanted to get it ourselves."

"Potter, your driving me crazy. Why don't you leave me alone." Lily was starting to get angry.

"I can't," He said simply.

"And why is that."

"Cause if I left you alone who could I bug?"

"Why don't you ruin Liz's life?"

"Hey." Liz said defensively.

"Cause your so much easier to bug."

"Arrgh!" Lily yelled and stomped out of the house with the other 5 following.

"Follow me." Lily whispered and took off jogging the long cut to the quick shop, James followed along with the others.

"Why don't we meet them there?" Remus suggested after 5 minutes of chasing the girls.

"Good idea Lupin." The boys stopped following and went to the quick trip on a route.

"I'm seriously going to kill him before the two week are up." Lily said.

"I think they gave up." Lily turned around and saw the guys heading somewhere else.

"Good," Lily sat down on a swing. They were at an old park. Lily looked around at it, it used to be the most popular park before the newer one came out. The benches were cracked, the swings were creaky, and the slide was barely holding our, the people making out on it weren't helping either. Wait, Lily thought people making out? She looked at them closely. The girl had long brownish red wavy hair. The boy looked a lot like Jake.

"Jake, I love you." the girls said.

"I love you too Rose." Jake said.

"Jake?" Lily got up, could that be her Jake? The boy look up at Lily.

"Lily? I.." Jake spat. Lily's eyes were filling with tears, how could this happen? Why would he do that to her. Lily turned and ran as far and as fast as she could. She didn't know where she was going, but she didn't care.

"She finally stopped after 20 blocks, she sat on a bench, tears were streaming down her face. She couldn't believe it, he first boyfriend and he cheats on her with some girl named Rose. Lily was so enraged, she wanted to punch Jake.

"Lily..." a strange voice whispered. Lily was startled by the sudden sound

"Lily..." the voice said again, it was such a creepy voice.

"What's the matter my dear Lillian?" It was a young man about 18, he was in a black cloak and had the hood on, which covered his face.

"Who are you?" she asked.

"A friend."

"Why are you hiding your face?"

"Injuries, now tell me Lillian, what's wrong?"

"Nothing." Lily lied.

"Is that why you have tears streaming down your beautiful face. I can tell your very angry." The mysterious man came closer and wiped her tears, his hand were ice cold. "I know what you fear, now tell me Lily what is that matter?" he comforted her.

"I just found my boyfriend cheating on me." Lily sobbed, she let it all out. "How could he do that do to me? he was my first boyfriend and he ruined it! He's such an idiot, I hate him! I wish he would die!" Lily couldn't control herself, she was so infuriated that nothing made sense, but to the stranger everything was clear, especially the last part.

"There, there Lily. Everything will be okay." The stranger gentled patter her back comfortingly, Lily's head was now in her hands.

"Lily are you okay?" A familiar voice came, Lily looked up, it was Liz. Lily looked around, the stranger was gone. "I am sooo sorry about Jake I can't believe that he would do that!"

"Did you see anyone walking away?"

"What?" Liz said confused, she couldn't believe Lily was talking of something other than Jake.

"This guy. He came up to me, I have no idea who he was. He was just here a minute ago. It was weird, he knew my name. And his hands, the were like ice."

"Lily what are you talking about, I haven't seen anyone this whole time, besides you."

"I'm telling you there was some one here."

"I didn't see any one, no ones here. Look around." Lily looked up the whole place was deserted, a mist was starting to fall, everything seemed to dead, and creepy. "Not a soul. Come on lets go, this place is creepy."

"Okay." Lily stood up and Liz put her in a half hug and they walked off.

AT THE STORE

"How long are they going to take, its been like 5 minutes!" Sirius said roaming up and down the candy isle.

"They're probably taking their time because they know were here." Remus said.

"Then lets just go." Peter stepped in munching on a chocolate bar.

"We can't, we have to wait for them." James said irritated, they had been complaining the whole way there.

Remus was looking outside searching for them, but they weren't coming. "Its going to start pouring in 5 minutes let go before it comes."

"Fine, well leave!" James yelled angrily and walked out of the store, the others closely followed.

WITH THE GIRLS

"So are you going to be okay?" Liz asked.

"I don't know, I just can't believe he would do such a horrible thing! I thought James was bad, but now I don't know who I hate worse!" Lily sobbed.

"He's a jerk, he has a bigger lost than you, you were too good for him."

"I don't know."

The weather was getting more worse by the moment. The rain was starting to get heavy and you could hear the thunder more distinctly. The afternoon didn't even look like an afternoon, it was very dark and you could see the lightening flicker on and off.

"Did you still want to go to the store?"

"Ya, maybe I can take a little of my anger out on the guys, you think they'' still be there?"

"I don't know, maybe, there pretty consistent on being where you are just to bug you."

"Ya well James better watch out, I'm not in the mood for him."

"Ya."

"Don't tell them okay? That'll just be another thing for them to bug me about."

"Don't worry, I won't." Liz promised. "So are we going to the store?"

"Ya, I think making them miserable will help my miserableness, they can be my outlets."

"Okay," Liz laughed The girls went to the store and bought their stuff, when they started heading back it started to pour.

"Gaw, I'm soaked." Liz said as soon as they walked in the door.

"Me too."

"Where have you been?" Lily's mom said sternly.

"We went to the store, I told you we were going there." Lily back talked.  
"It doesn't take but 15 minutes tops to get there and come home. I've been worried sick! You've been gone for an hour!"

"Sorry mom."

"I was really worried about you. I turned on the news, a guy escaped from prison this morning. I was scared to death!" She was getting louder.

"Mom, calm down."

"I don't want you guys leaving this house for a while okay." She was more gentle this time.

"Okay, fine." Lily headed to the kitchen and put some stuff in the freezer and headed to her room leaving Liz downstairs. She started to think about Jake again.

"I hate him!" she said to herself, her eyes were watery.

"Hate who?" Remus walked in Lily's room. Lily didn't want him to see her crying right now.

"No one." Lily lied.

"You can't be talking about James." Remus laughed.

"He's on that list too." Lily smiled trying to casually wipe her eyes, she still had her back toward him.

"So, who do you hate?" Remus walked closer to Lily so he could see her face, but she turned around.

"Why do you care?"

"Because your my friend."

"Your James's friend." Lily corrected him.

"Yours too." Remus tried yet again, it didn't work. "Why don't you look at me?"

"You have a lot of questions."

"And your trying to avoid me, what's wrong?" Remus spun Lily around so he could see her face.

"Nothing, I just don't want to talk right now." Lily tried to hide her face.

"Have you been crying?" It was too much for Lily she couldn't take it anymore.

"What happened?" Remus knew something was wrong since Lily didn't answer him.

"I can't tell you." Lily said trying to sound normal.

"Can't or wont?"

"Cant, because you'll tell James and I'll never hear the end of it from him."

"I won't tell him if you don't want me to."

"Promise?"

"Ya," Lily told Remus the whole story, he was shocked.

"That asshole I can't believe him!"

"Don't tell any one okay?"

"I won't I promise." Remus said and left Lily alone to think.

The next day

Lily was in the dining room eating lunch with Liz when the phone started ringing.

"Hello," Lily's mom said. "No, I haven't." Lily's mom look worried.

" I wonder who that is." Liz said.

"Who knows."

"Lily have you seen Jake?"

"Not since yesterday at the park."

"His mom is on the phone, she said she hasn't seen him since yesterday morning."

"I don't know mom, I'm not his tab keeper."

"Okay." Lily finished eating and hopped on the couch.

"I wonder where Jake is." Liz said.

"Probably making our with his stupid new girlfriend." Lily said moodily.

"But surely he would have come home."

"I don't know Liz okay. I really don't care either. So shut up about him!"

"Sorry I just thought that you would care a little." Liz got up and headed out of the room. Liz looked very offended.

"Liz, wait! I'm sorry!" Lily hollered, but she was too late Liz already left.

"Lily your dead!" a voice yelled out of nowhere. Lily looked by the staircase to see a very distraught looking James and Sirius, both of the with colored hair.

Lily burst out laughing, the looked so funny. James's hair was bright pink, and Sirius's hair was a line green. The looked so mad.

"What's ya guys do to your hair?" Lily laughed.

"We didn't do anything you stupid idiot, you put dye in our shampoo bottles!" James yelled.

"I did no such thing!"

"Well who else would do it?"

"You deserve it anyways, after what you did to me!"

"I did you a favor!"

"Well, then I'm just paying the favor back!"

"Your gonna pay for this."

"No James, I'm not. You see, your on my turf now and your going to pay for all the horrible things you've done to me!" Lily and James were filled with rage, the two of the could have to a swing at the other so easily , but luckily Remus stepped in.

"Guys chill!" Lily and James were staring at each other daring the other to take a swing at the other. About this time Peter walked in eating a crunch bar, his hair was bright orange. Remus's hair was a dark, almost black, blue. "Come on James, it was just a joke. Chill, you've played meaner jokes than that before."

"Have you seen my hair! Have you seen your hair?"

"Yeah, I've saw them both and I think its all funny."

"It is kind of funny looking." Sirius stepped in.

"Whatever!" James said and headed back up the stairs.

"Hey James, you realize you only have your towel on?" Sirius laughed.

"Shut it Black."

As the day went by the weather couldn't decider what it wanted to do. One minted it would be darks and rainy the next minute clear and bright. Of coarse it didn't matter much to Lily since she couldn't go out of the house. Lily stayed in her room and the game room most of the time with Jake laid heavily on her mind. Liz was also there too, she felt bad that Liz was mad at her.

"I should go apologize." Lily said aloud to herself.

"Yes you should." James walked in.

"Potter, I would never apologize to you."

"You know I can't get the dye out of my hair."

"Not my problem."

"I've tried and tried, but its still there." James went on ignoring Lily.

"Again, not my problem." Lily walked off to find Liz so she could apologize to her.

"Liz?" Lily knocked on the door. "Cant I come in?"

"I guess, its your house." Liz mumbled and Lily walked in.

"Liz, I'm really sorry. I didn't mean it, I was just angry you know." Lily

apologize.

"I know your mad at Jake but I just thought you'd care."

"I do, I guess, but he really hut me."

"I know he did."

"So," Lily paused. "Friends?"

"Of coarse." Lily hugged Liz and they headed downstairs together.

The two week were almost up and the boy and Liz would be leaving tomorrow (Sunday) Jake was still missing.

" I can't believe you leaving tomorrow!" Lily groaned with a mouth full of cereal.

"I know, it seems only yesterday I got that stupid dye out of my hair, wait a minute. That was yesterday!" Sirius said in a girly voice, quite good actually. He had a lot of practice that week;)

"Black, shut up." Liz said.

Everyone was gathered around the table eating breakfast.

"What are you going to do, sick your frog on me?''

"Hey! That frog is smarter than you think."

"Is that why he peed on me?"

"He just simply knows to do his business on junk."

"He definitely left his mark on you too, those warts are huge! " Remus laughed, Sirius quickly cover his hand.

"Lily, I just got off the phone with Jakes mother, they found his body this morning, he's dead." Lily's mother sobbed. Lily was shocked. The whole room that was once filled with laughter was now dead silent, besides the sobs of Lily's mom. "The funeral is Tuesday." She added with gasps between each word.

Lily didn't finish eating, she wasn't hungry, if anything she was sick. Slowly and quietly the rest of the day dragged on and early the next morning everyone left.

All Lily could think of was Jake and the last time she saw him. She was laying on her bed going back to the day she last saw Jake . Most of it was vague, all she really remembered was being at the park seeing Hake and the girl, she turned around and ran, when she stopped she met up with that weird guy.

That guy, he was so strange with his cloak and his ice cold hands. What if he had something to do with Jakes death. That's impossible, another voice stepped in. But you told him you wish Jake would die and now he's dead. I didn't mean it, I was mad! What if he was a wizard or something. There is no way, just relax. Lily shoved the thought out of her mind and fell asleep.

...The rest of the summer went by a lot quicker after the funeral and before Lily knew it, it was time to go back to Hogwarts...

Okay everyone, here's the deal. I'm going to skip to the 7th year...I did the first one to kinda of let you know what relationship Lily and James had... I'll tell a little bit throughout the year so you can kinda know what went on in between their 1 and 7 year but probably not a whole lot...well here it goes...


	7. The Nights Disturbance

It was Lily's 7th year of school. Finally her last your of school and the last year of Mr. Obnoxious. Of course we are talking about no other than James Potter. In most of the girls opinions he was a hottie, with his captivating smiled, his luscious 6-pack, his sexy messy hair, and his gorgeous blue eyes. at least that is what most girls would say about James, but if you asked Lily she would probably say an obnoxious self-centered lunatics who can't take a hint. Over the past two years he would ask her out every day and everyday it would be the same answer, "No! James leave me alone!" or something close to that. But anyway you put it Lily said no, she refused to go out with him, especially since he made most of her life miserable. Lily was 17 now, her hair was long and curly once again, she had just the right amount of curves and in the right place too. Lily was considered the hottest and most off limits girl in the school, if any boy dared to come close to her they would be mauled by James. James as you already know was the hottie of the school, by this time he has already gone and with practically every girl in the school at least twice within 3 years difference. Right now Lily is on the train with Liz the other prefects and head boy.

"Listen to this guys,

_Mr. Brown, President of the Yodelers Wizards Clubs, was found dead today in his library around 6:00 pm. The Ministry of Magic won't give out any more information, but some insiders say that he looked as if was scared to death..." _Kristen was reading the daily prophet. The girls were in their own compartment waiting for Lily to get back from her meeting. "_There was no force of entry anywhere, some maid and butlers were taken to the Ministry for questioning..."  
_

"That's strange." Alex said.

"What's strange?" Lily walking into their compartment.

"Mr. Brown died."

"Well he was pretty old."

"Just listen." Kristen reread the article.

"James you idiot!" Remus Sirius Peter and James walked in.

"What." James shrugged his shoulders.

"What have you four been up to?" Kristen said eyeing them suspiciously.

"James was just abusing his Headboy privileges." Remus flopped down by Liz, Lily rolled her eyes.

"I wasn't abusing them, he was a Slytherin, they all deserve to be punished. Especially that slime ball Snivelous. Come on what kind of name is that anyway."

"Why do you always pick on him, its not like he ever did anything to you." Lily snapped.

"Sure he did," James sat by Lily really close and Lily got up and moved to a different spot.

"Oh and what was that, having a weird name. Getting better grades in Potions?"

"No, but that is a better reason than what I was going to say." Lily rolled her eyes again, everyone else was just sitting back and watching the two bicker, they found entertainment from it.

"So James, your the new Headboy." Liz stepped in.

"That right!" James adjusted his badge to show it off.

"And I can't believe it either, after all the idiotic pranks you played and all the rules you broke." Lily said annoyed.

"They can't resist my charm." James smiled his famous smile.

"They can't but I can."

"Not for long."

_"_Yes, for a very long time."

"Would you two stop arguing for once. Guys you need to leave, were almost to Hogwarts and we still have to change." Alex said and the guys left.

"I have to go guys, I'm supposed to help with some things, I'll see you at the feast." Lily comments and headed out the door.

"Where ya going?" James stopped Lily after walking two steps out of the door.

"Probably the same place your supposed to be going."

"And where is that?"

"To help with the first years, duh."

"After the feast are you going to our room?" James heavily emphasized 'our'.

"Potter, don't even think about getting any ideas, understood." Lily snapped and walked a little quicker.

"What kind of ideas?" James smiled arrogantly.

"You know what I mean, now leave me alone and go help other people."

"But I thought we were supposed to stay together."

"You don't have to follow me around like a little puppy dog. Do your own thing, and be around me as little as possible."

"I can't."

"Potter!" Lily stopped and faced James. "Don't make this year longer than its already going to be." Lily stormed off to a carriage.

"You weren't trying to leave without me were you?" James caught the door to the carriage right before Lily got it completely closed.

"Get out Potter."

"I can't, were moving." he said simply and sat opposite of Lily. "Can I ask you a question."

"No."

"What password are we picking for our dorm?"

"Whatever you want it to be as long as its reasonable."

"How about 'Lily Potter'."

"No."

"Then how about 'Lily and James forever'."

"NO, Potter. I said reasonable. Something more like 'chocolate frogs' or 'pheonix feather'."

"I like 'Lily Potter' best."

"No, that is not going to be the password."

"What'd ya have to be so uptight for, its an awesome password, and nobody would ever guess it."

"I don't care if the whole school knows our password as long as it has nothing to do with you and me." The carriage stopped and Lily got out quickly to get away from James.

"Hey guys." Lily sat down by her friends at the Gryfindor table.

"Hey, about time you got here, what took you so long." Kristen said.

"What do ya think," Lily nodded her head towards the door as James pranced happily in the room.

"Ahh," the three said in unison.

"I wish they would hurry up with the sorting ceremony, I'm starving." Liz said.

"Ya me too." Alex agreed.

The sorting ceremony ended, the regular speech was given and finally everyone got to eat. Many ooh's and aww's were said after the plates magically filled themselves. After everyone for done eating Lily got up and showed the 1st years their dorms, along with James nagging her about the password.

"Quite bugging me about it your going to put a bad impression on the first years."

"I'm not either, they'll all love me by the 2nd day."

"Whatever."

"Watch learn," James turned around facing the first years walking backwards.

"Who all likes candy?"

"Me!" they all yelled.

"You can't bribe them." Lily protested.

"Watch me," James stuck his hands in his pockets, about this time the stair were coming up right behind him and he completely tripped and made a fool of himself.

"Nice Prongs." Sirius laughed and helped him up. James's face went pink, all the candy spilled out of his pockets and the first years were all over the floor trying to get the most candy for themselves.

"Now look what you've done. Accio candy." Lily said and stuck her hand out and all the candy floated through the air into Lily hands.

"Hey, what'd ya do that for?" one of the first years wined.

"Because we have to make it the our tower before midnight, and you don't need candy this late anyway."

"Your mean!" the same kid yelled.

"No, she's not. She just uptight. We have to teach her how to loosen up." James stepped in and took his candy from Lily.

"Do you ever give up?"

"No."

"I didn't think so."

"Duh Lily. Why would James ever give up anything."

After they got all the kids to the tower and into the right rooms( Lily had to sort it all out, James told them the exact opposite ways to go.) Lily and James headed to their own dorm.

"It's going to be an awesome year, huh Lily."

"I guess."

"So, what's the password going to be, 'Lily Potter'?"

"No Potter, I've told you already its going to be reasonable and with out me or you in it."

"Why, you know that's what your names going to end up being."

"No it not. Why don't you get it. I don't like you okay."

"You will, just wait." they both stopped walking, they were at the stone witch (their dorm entrance).

"Password." the witch said.

"Lily Potter." James said quickly and the witch moved aside.

"Potter! I can't believe you just did that!" Lily yelled.

Lily was very tired by the time she got all of her stuff unpacked. All she wanted to do was take her bath and go to bed, but of coarse she wouldn't be able to do that.

Lily walked in the bathroom. it was more like a living room with a huge swimming pool in the middle. she didn't see anyone around so she turned on the water and played with the soaps and bubbles. She tried each and every one till the whole thing was filled so thickly with bubbles it looked as if you could have floated on the bubbles. Finally Lily was satisfied and took of her robe and slid in. The water felt great and was so soft with all the softeners she put in it. Lily swam a couple rounds and finished her bath. She was about to get out when James walked in with his towel on. Lily screamed.

"Potter, did you ever think to knock!" Lily yelled.

"Well seeing as it's my bathroom no."

"It not just your bathroom, its mine too no get out!"

"Okay, sorry, its not like I meant to walk in on you." James walked out of the bathroom. Lily quickly got out and put her robe on and ran to her bedroom.

Finally after reading a couple chapters of 'All About Werewolves' Lily went cozily to bed.

"Lily." Someone whispered. Lily slowly opened her eyes and looked at the clock, it was 3:37.

"What." Lily said moodily.

"I can't sleep."

"So."

"So I want you to wake up."

"Potter, are you crazy, its 3:40 in the freaking morning and you want me to be awake."

"Ya."

"Some of us have classes and care about getting good grades."

"I have good grades."

"That's not the point, just leave me alone and let me sleep." Lily rolled back over and waited for James to leave. Lily waited and waited but never felt him leave. Lily turned around again, he was looking at her. "Are you going to stay there all night."

"Maybe."

"What do I have to do for you to let me sleep then?"

"Read me a story."

"What, are you in 1st grade."

"No."

"Fine, but it better be short."


	8. The Deal

The next day came quicker that Lily wanted, she stayed up for 45 with James. The sun was shining brightly through the window and Lily reluctantly got out of bed.

"Morning Sunshine." James came in happily smiling.

"What could you possibly want now?"

"I was making sure you were awake."

"Well I'm awake, you can leave now."

"Okay." James started walking out and stopped suddenly. "Oh yeah, the headmaster said we have hall duties tonight."

"Okay." Lily mumbled and watched James leave so she could get dressed.

"Hey," Liz chirped happily munching on her toast.

"Hi," Lily yawned.

"Long night?" Alex asked.

"Ya." Lily grabbed a piece of toast and started spreading jelly on it.

"Have you gotten your schedule yet?" Kristen asked Lily.

"No, not yet."

"Here's your schedule." James smiled handing Lily the piece of parchment.

"Thanks."

"No problem!"

"Wow, did you say something nice to James Potter?" Liz laughed.

"I think she did!" Kristen squealed.

"I think something happened last night."

"Nothing happened last night, and nothing ever will happen."

"Whatever."

"Whatever yourself. The only thing that happened last night was he woke me up in the middle of the night so I could read his a story."

"Ha! You read him a story. Aww how sweet." Liz laughed.

"Shut up." Lily laughed. "I'm going to get my books and head for class see ya later."

Lily got up and walked out of the Great Hall.

"Lily?" some one said and Lily turned around.

"Rachel? Hey what's up, how are you?"

"Oh I'm okay, but I was wondering if I could talk to you about something."

"Sure, what is it?"

"Well," Rachel hesitated. "I was wondering if... your friends with Remus right?"

"Ya, why?"

"Well, do you think he would ever go out with me?"

"Remus, well I think him and Kerry are going out, they might have broke up over summer, I don't know though. I could talk to him if you wanted." 

"Okay well thanks, see you class."

"Alright, bye." Wow, Lily thought, I haven't talked to her in forever.

Rachel touched a soft spot, Lily had always liked Remus ever since her first year, they went out in her 4th year, but he started acting really weird and said he didn't want to hurt her, so they had to break up. Remus was always a peculiar person, so mysterious, I think that's why Lily always liked him so much. Lily had a few hunches he was different then the rest, but she still wasn't sure just how different he really was.

"Hey Remus," Lily sat in the desk next to Remus.

"Oh, hey Lily."

"So are you still going out with Kerry?"

"No, we broke up last month, she's going to Durmstrang now."

"Oh, I'm sorry."

"Ya, but its okay."

"Well, I know some one who likes you." Remus looked at her hardly.

"And who is that."

"Rachael Glading, she's from,"

"I know who she is."

"I wasn't sure."

"Moony!" Sirius yelled.

"What?"

"I'm in your class can you believe it, I passed 6th year transfiguration!"

"Well I would hope you would pass considering your," Remus paused for a second. "You used my papers."

"Alright everyone open your books to page 4, we're going to start with turning monkeys into beetles..." Professor Mc Gonnagol started transfiguration.

After all the were over Lily was really tired, but she still couldn't go to sleep because she had hall duties with James.

"Are you ready to go Lils?"

"Almost." Lily yawned and slipped her flip flops on. "Okay, I'm ready."

The two of them walked out of their dormitories and headed down the corridor. It was fairly dark and a little chilly.

"Are you cold?" James looked at Lily, Lily had her arms crossed to keep the warmth in.

"A little."

"Here," James took off his cloak and wrapped it around Lily.

"You don't have to do that."

"Sure I do."

"Well, thanks."

"No problem." James smiled his famous smile. "So, do you like your classes?"

"Ya, they're alright, potions is a little tricky though."

"Potions are always tricky, especially with that suck up Snivelous."

"Why are you so mean to him, are you just jealous that he's good at it?"

"Jealous, me? I don't get jealous."

"Whatever Potter."

"James, my name is James you know."

"I know your name."

"Then call me James."

"Why, does it bother you that I don't?"

"Kinda, how would you feel if I started calling you Evans again."

"It wouldn't bother me."

"Fine then, Evans."

"M'kay, Potter."

"So," James said once again. "I, uh, saw you talking to Remus today."

"Ya, were friends, we talk."

"About what."

"Stuff."

"What kind of stuff."

"Just stuff, nosy."

"Why won't you tell me."

"Because its non of your business."

"I'll just ask Remus and he'll tell me."

"No he won't."

"Ya he will."

"Why do you care so much?"

"I don't."

"Ya you do, why else would you bring it up."

"I'm just trying to make conversation."

"Sure Potter."

"Stop."

"Stop what?"

"Calling me Potter."

"Why."

"Because it bugs me, we already went through this."

"Whatever." It was silent for a while. "I think we've cover the whole school,

I'm going back, I'm really tired."

"You can't leave yet."

"Why not?"

"Because."

"Because why?" Lily turned around and James followed.

"I'll be lonely."

"Were going to the same place."

"Oh yeah, I forgot."

"When do we get to change the password?"

"Beginning of the new semester."

"You've got to be kidding me."

"Nope, it stays Lily Potter."

"I still can't believe you did that."

"He he." James smiled his smile once again.

It was the next day, Lily was in Potions with the Slytherins.

"Very good Mr. Snape."

"Maybe we should teach him out to make shampoo so he can wash his hair every now and then." James whispered loud enough for only the class to hear, the Professor was a little deaf.

"Maybe some one should teach you how to be nice."

"Sure, if your going to be my teacher."

"Potter, you are an a$$."

"But a cute one." Lily rolled her eyes.

"How do you guys stand him?"

"He grows on ya." Sirius said giving James a playful punch in the arm.

"Well I've know him for practically my whole life and he hasn't 'grown' on me."

"Would you pay attention!" the professor yelled.

"Why, greasy old Snivelous answers all the questions." James said loud enough this time for the teacher to hear."

"James, your an idiot."

"That's it, Potter, Evans! I would expect more from you two since your the head boy and girl, but I have no other choice than to put both of you in detention! My office tonight 9:00"

"But I didn't do anything."

"Enough, out of my class."

"Hey, you can't do that to her." James yelled.

"And you can join her!" Lily stomped out of class very mad with James trotting behind her.

"Ahh, finally out of that class."

"Potter, your so infuriating!"

"What I do?"

"You got me put in detention and made me miss class. What if we learn

something that's going to be on our NEWTS?"

"Relax, I'm sure Remus will take notes."

"Just leave me alone."

"Why."

"Because I don't want to talk to you, that's why."

"You don't mean that."

"Yes I do. Every time I'm around you, you always have some stupid comment or you get me into trouble when I don't even do anything. I don't know how you became Headboy!"

"Is that really how you feel."

"Duh, I've always hated you and I always will so just leave me alone!" Lily yelled.

"Okay, if that's how you feel." James said looking sincerely sad.

"It is." Lily said and walked off.

Lily walked around for a while till the bell rang for lunch, she didn't feel like eating so she went to her dormitory to find James sulking on the couch twiddling with his thumbs. James looked up and saw Lily and headed towards his room.

"James, wait." Lily said she started feeling bad about what she said.

"What." he said angrily. "I can't talk to you or else I'm might annoy you or get you in trouble."

"I'm really sorry for what I said." Lily never knew James could actually be hurt by any ones words. "I didn't mean it."

"Ya you did."

"No I didn't. I was just mad, I say stupid things when I get mad."

"Ya well, I don't think it was something that

you just said, I think you meant it."

"But."

"Have you ever thought of anyone besides yourself? I like you Lily, and I always have, don't you get it. You can't just say something like that and expect me to forgive you this quick." James half yelled.

"I'm sorry." Lily said once again, her eyes were getting watery.

"Whatever." James stormed off to his room and Lily to hers.

Lily laid on her bed for a while thinking of what she said to James, yes she didn't really like him but she didn't hate him, and she hated that he was mad at her, even if he was James.

"Okay," James came it the room 10 minutes later. "I'll forgive you. On one condition."

"And what is that, because if its totally stupid.."

"Would you just let me talk."

"Fine, what is the condition."

"You have to call me James."

"Fine, I'll do it."

"Alright, now, lets go eat I'm starving." James and Lily walked out of the dorms and headed to lunch.

"So, Lily."

"James." Lily said, James smiled at the sound of his name.

"I like that."

"I bet you do."

"Can you say it again."

"James, get over yourself."

"I'm not obsessed with me, I'm obsessed with you."

"Why, after all the times I told you I hated you."

"Because I know you don't, you'll realize you like me as much as I'll like you."

"And that day will come when you save Snivelous life, like I already told you."

"Well, if that's what it takes." James grinned.


	9. The Secret

Lily was in History doodling on the side of her paper, she never really liked history and Professor Binns didn't make it easy for her to pay attention either. Today they were talking about the history of werewolves, Lily started to take some notes when something hit her, literally.

"Ouch." Lily rubbed her head and looked around, she saw Sirius and James trying to suppress their laughter. Lily picked up the paper and was about to throw it back when she noticed there was writing on it. She opened the paper as quietly as possible and started to read what it said...

_are you ready for tonight?_

_meet me at the willow around 7_

Lily looked up at them, but they were already doing something else. Was that supposed to be a note for her or were they just dumb and threw something at her without realizing they wrote on it.

"Should I go?"

"Yes!" Alex Kristen, and Liz yelled.

"I don't know, what if it wasn't meant for me."

"Just go, don't be so chicken." Kristen urged.

"Fine I'll go,"

"Then you better leave now, it's 6:45."Liz said.

Lily got up from the table and headed to the willow wondering what was going to happen, she kept feeling like she was being followed so she took the long cut. It was now 5 minutes till 7 and it would take at least 10 to get there, she was going to be late. Finally she got there but no one was there, Lily stood around for a minute and heard a howl from the forest.

"What in the world?" Lily said aloud, she squinted her eyes something huge was headed towards her coming fast. Lily turned around and ran into some one.

"What are you doing out here?" Snivelous said.

"Run!" Lily yelled and headed for cover but there was no where to go.

Everything happened so fast, the animal was closing in on them and was 4 feet away. Its over, Lily thought. Here I am and I'm going to die without finishing school. The beast was about to attack the two when out of no where came a huge black dog. The dog leapt in the air and distracted the beast. Lily couldn't move. Snivelous got up and started running, the beast saw this and headed after him. 9 feet, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1 foot away, it was so close, Lily had to do something, but it was too late the east was about to attack, when a stag came trotting and started to fight the beast. All Lily could do was stand and watch. The dog was helping the stag fight off the beast, it was heading toward the forest now, and Lily was left alone stunned, Snivelous had already ran back into the castle.

The night air was getting cold and Lily still couldn't move. Lily heard something running, her heart was beating quickly, she felt like she was going to have a heart attack. The stag appeared in front of Lily. Its eyes were very strange and yet so familiar, Lily sensed it wanting her to hop on it back and she did. It started running to the forest.

Lily held on tightly to the stags neck and some how she felt really safe. The stag ran far into the forest and stopped suddenly. Lily hopped off and looked around, they were deep into the forest, the woods were very thick. She turned back around to face the stag but it wasn't there instead.

"James?" Lily said shocked.

"Lily, are you okay?"

"Uh, ya. Where'd you come from, are you an animagas. What's going on?"

"Calm down Lily."

"Calm down? Do you know how scared I was?"

"Why were you out there anyway?"

"I," Lily paused, she wasn't about to tell him about that note that obviously meant nothing. "I was taking a walk."

"Well, we need to get out of here before Sirius and Remus head our way."

"You mean to tell me that they're animagas too."

"Sirius, ya. And Peter."

"Next your going to tell me that the werewolf is Remus."

"Well, ya, he sort of is."

"Oh my gosh, this is crazy, how long has it been like this, do you know how much trouble you could be in if you weren't registered."

"Relax, Dumbledore knows and we can't register, were too young."

"This is crazy, I'm leaving."

"You can't just go by yourself, Remus could come back. I'll give you a ride." James changed back into the stag.

"This is just, weird." Lily hopped on and James took off. He was graceful, but Lily held on tight anyway. Lily was really shocked to find out about this, but for some reason, she wasn't really mad about it.

James stopped on the edge of the forest. and changed back into himself again.

"You can't tell any one about this okay, not even Liz."

"Okay, I'm promise." Lily said and started walking towards the castle. "Are you not coming?"

"I don't think so, I have to help Sirius."

"Be careful, okay."

"You aren't worried about me, now are you?"

"You might say that." Lily blushed and headed towards the castle, she couldn't believe she just said that, she actually flirted with him, that was wrong, but fun.

Lily was waiting for James in their dorm, it was already 12:00 and he still wasn't back, she was getting a little worried. She had already done all of her homework and cleaned her room. There was nothing left to do but wait in silence.

"Where is he?" she said aloud for the 50th time that night.

"Who?" James came walking very muddy and scratched up.

"Oh my gosh, are you okay?" Lily got up and walked over to James.

"Ya, this isn't bad, its usually worse." there was a big gash across his cheek, Lily touch it making James wince.

"That looks serious, you need to see the nurse."

"Ya, and tell her what." James snapped.

"I don't know your a pretty good liar."

"Whatever, I'm going to take a shower."

"God, what's up your ass."

"Nothing okay, just leave me alone." James stomped out of the room and into the bathroom.

"What the heck." Lily said to herself and marched into her room angrily. She threw on her pajamas , hopped into bed and grabbed her book. She couldn't keep her mind on her book, what was James's problem, she was even being nice.

After about 15 minutes of reading the same page over and over again Lily decided to go to bed. Just as she was about to close her eyes James walked in the room.

"Lily are you asleep."

"Well it depends on if your going to be an asshole or not." she grunted.

"No, I'm better." James grinned. "So, did you want to talk?"

"What makes you think that."

"Well, you waiting up for me."

"I was not."

"Ya you were, just admit it, you were worried I was hurt."

"Maybe I was, but is that so wrong. I almost got killed and then you go back to the thing to try and get yourself killed."

"First off Remus is not a thing and secondly I wasn't trying to et myself killed."

"Then what exactly was it that you were trying to do."

"What I do every month, keep him entertained so he doesn't turn everyone werewolf." James laid down on Lily's bed.

"How long have you been helping Remus?"

"Since our 1st year, he got bit the summer before when we were camping."

"Oh my gosh."

"Yup."

"So Dumbledore is the only one who knows."

"Ya, and you can't tell anyone either."

"I won't, I promise." Lily yawned, she could barely keep her eyes open.

"So, does this mean were friends?" James asked. Silence followed the question, he looked at Lily, she was asleep. " Goodnight." He whispered and kissed her on the cheek.


	10. Tryouts

The next morning Lily woke up and slowly crawled out of bed. She looked at her clock it was already 10:00.

"I thought you were never going to get up." James smiled, he was standing by the door.

"How long have you been there?"

"Oh, about 10 minutes"

"Don't you have anything better to do?"

"Not really."

"I'm going to take a shower, don't even think about following me."

"What, I'm not that kind of person, come on Lils." James grinned.

"Right." Lily smiled playfully. After Lily got out of the shower she headed to the Gryfindor tower to find her friends.

"Hey stranger." Alex yelled across the room as soon as Lily walked in the room.

"Hey, what are you guys doing?"

"Well were trying to do our homework, but smart one over there." Kristen pointed to Sirius 5 feet away. He was charming paper airplanes to fly around the room and land on their table. "Won't leave us alone."

"Sirius, you dork. Your supposed to pelt them with the airplanes." Lily laughed at her friends dirty looks.

"That's a pretty good idea, thanks Evans."

"That's what I'm here for." Lily sat down by Liz.

"So, what happened last night?" Liz asked. "You never came back and told us the 411."

"What," Lily said confused.

"The note, duh!"

"Oh, the note. Um, well, I don't think it was meant for me."

"Why do you say that?" Kristen looked up from her parchment.

"Well, I was about 10 minutes late and there was no one there, so."

"Ouch!" Alex rubbed her head, one of Sirius's paper airplanes pelted her hard on the head. "Black! I'm going to break your wand in half!"

"I doubt that."

"And why is that?"

"Because I'm leaving for Quidditch tryouts."

"Those are today?" Lily jumped up.

"Ya."

"I've got to go guys, see you later." Lily ran out of the common room and

down to the field.

"Where's the fire?" James yelled after Lily.

"Why didn't you tell me tryouts were today?"

"I don't know I didn't think you cared about Quidditch."

"Well, I do."

"What position are you trying out for?"

"I don't know."

"Well you could try out for chaser but you wouldn't get it."

"Why not?"

"Because the captain, which would be me, has filled that spot."

"Really."

"Yup." James brushed off his shoulders.

"What spots are open then."

"Well, there's seeker, if you can top Alice, beaters if you can top Longbottom and Bartemis, keeper, that's open, and 2 other chasers, but that's about it."

"Really, well I think chaser would be the best bet for me."

"You have to be a pretty good flier."

"You saying I'm not?"

"Maybe, I've never seen you fly before, come to think of it."

"Well I'm pretty good."

"But you never practice."

"Ya I do, just privately."

"Well prove it." James threw his broom to her.

"Fine, I will." Lily hopped on the broom and pushed off. She soared threw the air, the cold breeze felt good. Flying was one of her favorite things to do. She could fly for hours.

"Hey, come back down!" James yelled, he was now by her side on some one else's broom.

"Why?"

"Tryouts are starting."

"Oh, okay." Lily slowed down and headed back to the field.

"Okay everyone, I'm James, incase you didn't know." He gave a flirty look to some of the young girls, Lily rolled her eyes. "I'm the captain of the team, also the chaser. Alright first well start off with Keepers." James looked at his list. "Katy Benson."

A girl about 2 year stepped out of the line blushing furiously. Why are girls like that around him? Lily thought to herself.

"Can I have my broom back please?" the girl whispered blushing again.

"Ya, sure." James handed the girl the broom.

The rest of the tryouts went by quickly until it became Lily's turn, she was getting nervous.

"Alright next chaser. Lily Evans." Lily stepped forward. "Good luck." Lily hopped on a broom and took off for the second time that day, she was circling around in the air waiting for James to fly up. "Okay, I'm going to be keeper and you try and score on me."

"No problem." Lily caught the ball and waited for James to take his place.

"Don't go easy on me Potter."

"I wouldn't dream of it." Lily zoomed over towards the hoops and fake a shot rather well, James flew sideways a little bit and Lily chunked the ball at the opposite hoop. James saw this coming and started fly towards the hoop, it was too late Lily's ball flew in.

"Yes!" Lily yelled. Lily nerves were gone now and she could easily fly without worrying how good or bad she did.

After the tryouts were done it was lunch time, Lily headed towards the 'Great Hall'.

"Hey." Liz said once Lily sat down at the table.

"Hey." Lily said pilling food on her plate.

"So, how did tryouts go."

"Oh I think they went alright."

"Alright?" Sirius came in and sat down my Kristen. "You should of see her showing James up, it was good."

"Really?" Kristen said giving Sirius a peck on the cheek.

"Yap, she was pretty awesome." James came trotting in and sat down by Lily. Lily smiled happily, she was glad he thought she was good that meant she might have made the team. "Of course there was a lot of good players." James added.

"So when do we know if Lily made it or not." Liz stepped in.

"Tomorrow." James said simply taking a huge bite of a roll.

"Tomorrow, that's an awfully long wait." Lily muttered.

"I'm sure you made the team, don't worry." Kristen reassured.

"I hope so." Lily smiled and finished eating lunch.

"Tomorrow we can go to Hogsmeade too, and celebrate you making the team." Alex said.

"That's, if, I make the team."

"Don't worry about it." Alex stood up. "I hate to just leave every one but I have to go finish my essay for McGonagol."

"The new Transfiguration teacher, she's tough." Sirius said.

"I like her, she's a lot less strict than Railn." Kristen said. "I have to do mine too."

"Ya, me too." Lily stood up. "I know you two haven't got yours done, there due Monday."

"Don't worry about us Lil's, we have Remus." James said through a mouthful of food.

"Please, if it weren't for Remus you wouldn't have even made it through your first year."

"Probably not." Sirius admitted.

"Talking about me I see." Remus walked in the 'Great Hall'.

"You know it." Liz smiled.

"I can't imagine what about. Lily can I talk to you."

"Uh, sure." Lily said, she knew exactly what it was about .

Lily and Remus walked out of the 'Great Hall' and headed outside by the lake.

"So, are you okay, I'm sorry about the other night."

"I'm fine, it wasn't your fault, I shouldn't of even been out there."

"I didn't hurt you did I?"

"No, James and Sirius showed up just in time."

"What were you doing our there."

"I, well, you see. I got this note from James and Sirius, but it was obviously no meant for me."

"What did it say?"

"It said something about meeting at the willow around 7. I shouldn't have gone but I was curious, so, I went"

"Oh," Remus said awkwardly.

"So, does it hurt?" Lily asked.

"Huh, oh, well, sometimes but I think I've gotten used to it so it only stings a little. I hate putting my friends in danger. I'd never forgive myself if something happened to them."

"They're pretty capable of taking care of themselves."

"Ya, lucky for me I've got such great friends."

"They would do anything for you."

"I'm actually pretty surprised how your taking it."

"What do you mean."

"Well, most girls freak out about it. That's why Kerry transferred."

"Oh my gosh I'm so sorry."

"Ya, I really loved her. Everything was going so well, I didn't think it would matter to her, and I told her. She went crazy, told me I was a freak and that I should stay out of her life forever."

"That's, I'm really sorry. But you deserve better then, if she can't except it."

"Not many people will."

"But I do, and so do James and Sirius."

"I don't know what I'd do without them, and Dumbledore."

"Well, if you ever need a friend I'm here too. I'm might not be able to help you like James and Sirius do, but I'll still be here."

"Thanks Lily." Remus hugged Lily. "Well, think we should head back in."

"Ya, I have to do Transfiguration, and I think you have to do James's and Sirius for them."

"Well, you'd think they would be able to do considering they animagas."

"You'd think they could, but they can't." Lily laughed.

Lily and Remus headed back to the Castle to find their friends in the Gryfindor Common Room arguing rather loudly. The whole room was so entertained that no one even noticed the two walking in.

"Well if your head wasn't shoved so far up your butt then maybe you'd notice things a little more!" Kristen shouted at Sirius.

"What the hell women, the only thing I have my head shoved up in your butt. 'Sirius I want this', 'Baby I'm lonely'. I don't have time to do anything with you dragging me down!"

"Well if that's the way you feel then it over!" Kristen yelled and stormed out of the room, her eyes swelling with tears.

"Women!" Sirius yelled and ran out of the common room in the opposite direction.

"Looks like we came in at the wrong time." Remus said sitting in front of the fire.

"I'd say, I've never seen Kristen so mad before." Lily said taking a seat by Liz.

"You should just shut up Lily, it's your fault their arguing!" Alex stood up and went into the same room as Kristen.

"What I did do?" Lily said shocked.

"You don't want to know." Liz sighed.

"Ya I do. You can't just say that and leave me hanging."

"I'll tell you later, I have to finish my essays."

"Well gee, every one is in such a great mood." Lily said sarcastically.

"Really, it might be safer to go back outside." Remus spoke up.

"If only you knew the whole story." Peter said suddenly, Lily jumped she didn't even realize he was in the room.

"Then tell us the whole story." Remus said getting rather annoyed.

"You don't need to know the whole story, just leave it alone." James snapped and marched out the door angrily. Liz got up suddenly and went through the same door as Alex and Kristen did. Peter followed James slowly.

Lily and Remus, plus a few second years, were now left in the common room by themselves, Lily and Remus both were very confused.

"It seems like I should march out angrily too. Lily joked.

"No kidding. It's like a blanket of bad mood covered them." Remus chuckled.

"A blanket of bad mood, Lupin I think I've heard it all." Lily burst out laughing.

"What my brother says it all the time!"

"That's just too funny."

"I guess, its just something natural to say."

"Well, I better go before the 'blanket-of-bad-mood' gets me." Lily giggled.

"Laugh now, but you'll be saying it one day too."

"I'm sure I will." Lily threw a pillow at him playfully and headed to her dorm.


	11. Bad News

"Password." the witch said.

"Lily Potter." she mumbled.

"What? I can't hear you."

"Lily Potter." she said a little louder.

"Please speak up dear, I'm a little hard of hearing."

"I said, the password is Lily Potter, now dang it, let me in!" Lily yelled.

"That's better, but you could be a bit nicer about it, you know." the witch moved over and Lily stepped in.

Lily marched into her bedroom and plopped on her bed and hit something rather hard.

"Ouch!" Lily searched for what she landed on. It was a present with a letter attached to it. Lily picked up the letter and opened it.

_Dear Lily,_

_I hope your doing well. Your mother has just been put in the hospital. I'm afraid she's very sick. She asked me to give this to you. I'm not sure what it means but she said that you would know. She's getting a little delirious, maybe because of the medication they're giving her. Petunia said it was your fault she's sick, something about your people bewitching her. I don't believe a word of it, I think that it is just the only thing that she can find to blame, she loves you though. Well I must be going, for it is rather late and I need to check on your mother. Stay safe and visit soon._

_Love,_

_Dad_

A silent tear ran down Lily's face. Her mother was sick, she needed to go visit her family. Lily didn't know what she would do if her mother passed away

Lily looked at the present on her bed. What could it be. Why would she understand and not her father? She picked up the present and started unwrapping it until James came in.

"Lily?"

"What," she half yelled, her voice was shaky.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," Lily lied wiping her face.

"Did you, uh, get your letter?"

"My mom is really sick. And from the letter, it sounds like she isn't going to make it, she delirious. And my sister hates me and thinks that it's my fault."

"It's not your fault Lily, don't listen to her."

"But what if it is James. I don't know what could happed. You've read the paper. He's out their and he wouldn't even know my family existed if it wasn't for me. I shouldn't have came back."

"Don't say that Lily, you don't even know what the cause of her illness is."

"Don't I? The letter said pretty clearly that something bad would happen if I came back to Hogwarts, but no I didn't listen, I was going to Hogwarts anyways." Lily was now bawling, she couldn't hold back her tears. James sat on her bed and held her in his arms.

"It's not your fault Lily, she'll be okay." Lily put her head on his shoulder, he was warm.

"I have to see my mom." Lily said suddenly.

"When?"

"Monday, I'll go to Professor Dumbledore."

"Do you want me to come with you?"

"It's okay, I'll be fine."

"I got a letter this summer too. Somebody didn't want us coming back to Hogwarts." James said after 5 minutes passed.

"I don't know what to do."

"Me either," Lily closed her eyes, she felt better being in his arms, everything just felt so, right.

Lily opened her eye and looked around. She fallen asleep in James's arms. The were laying on her bed, her face was inches from his. Lily turned around and looked at her clock, it was already Sunday, 7:30.

Lily got out of bed slowly trying not to wake up James, she looked at her side table where a half opened box was setting. She never finished opening her mothers gift. Lily started to pick it up, what could it be, she thought, she was a little scared to open it now. Lily finished unwrapping the gift, it was a jewelry box. She opened it, it was lots of charms and bracelets. Lily looked a little closer to the charms, they had the Gryfindor emblems on them. How did she get these? Lily dug threw the jewelry box finding more Gryfindor charms and Hogwarts stuff.

"What's that?" Lily jumped, she was sitting on the floor looking through the jewelry box. James crawled off the bed and sat down by her.

"I'm not sure really, my dad said that my mom wanted me to have this."

"I thought your mom was a muggle though."

"Ya see, that's were I'm confused."

"Well, what's this?" James flipped down a flap Lily didn't notice before. A letter fell out and Lily picked it up and read it to herself.

_My dearest daughter,_

_If you are reading this then I'm probably not with you right now. I don't know how to tell you this, but when I was your age I was a witch just like you. Surprise! _

_I know this must come as a shock to you , but its true. You see, my family was very proud of their blood and when I fell in love with your father they disowned me and bottle up my powers. They hated your father and his kind, soon they started hating me. They told me that I would never get my powers back again and none of my children could ever become magical. Your father knows nothing of this and I would like to keep it this way. Hopefully the letter attached will help you understand what all this means. Under the jewelry you should find a small key. Use this key and go into attic, there you will find a chest, unlock it and all my school possessions should be in there. Please keep safe, and don't tell your father. I love you._

_Sincerely,_

_Mom_

"What does it say?" James said as Lily started folding it up, she handed the letter to James. "Wow." he said stunned.

"I can't believe it. All this time my mom was a with and she never told me."

"She couldn't tell you, the letter says it all."

"That must have been why she always seemed the proudest of me."

"I don't get it though, how are you a witch then."

"I don't know, and I guess my mother doesn't either. I wasn't supposed to be."

"Wow, this is cool." James picked up a large ring and put it on his finger. "Hey, it fits."

"Don't tell the others please, not just yet anyways, okay?"

"Okay." James promised.

"Well, I'm going to change and go eat."

"I will too then. I have to go post the tryout list anyway. I'll see you later." James got up and walked out of the room. Lily picked up a ring similar to the one James had, it was a lot smaller and fit her perfectly. She studied the colors and the shape. It was gold and red with a lion head, it was light as a feather, but looked as if it would weigh a ton. She liked it. Lily picked up the rest of the jewelry and put it back on her bedside table keeping the ring on. She got dressed and headed to the 'Great Hall' to eat breakfast.

Lily just sat down when Kristen Alex and Liz came in yelling excitedly at her.

"What you guys yelling about?"

"You made the team!" they yelled at the same time.

"Oh my gosh are you serious!" Lily jumped up.

"Ya we saw the list, James just posted it." Liz squealed.

"Oh my gosh that's awesome!" Lily smiled. She was so happy she made the team. Lily had always wanted to be on the Quidditch team but never had the nerve to try out. The 4 of them talked excited over the next 15 minutes about Lily making the team, until finally Lily got the nerve to ask about the other night. "So. What was going on with every one yesterday?"

"Let's not bring that up please," Kristen grunted.

"Why not, supposedly it about me."

"It's really none of your business to stay out of it." she snapped.

"Fine," Lily snapped back and left.

"Hey where you going in such a hurry, we have to celebrate." James grinned stopping Lily at the doorway.

"I don't feel like celebrating right now James."

"Good, you don't deserve it anyways." Sirius mumbled.

"What did you say?" Lily glared at him.

"I didn't say anything." he lied.

"Listen, I don't know what your and Kristen's problem is but whatever it may be you should quit taking it out on me because I didn't do anything to you." Lily snapped.

"You know what. It is your fault and you know it. If it weren't for you, me and Kristen would still be together."

"How can it be my fault, I didn't do anything! And if I did it would be nice for some one to tell me what I did before you go and take it out on me!"

"Why don't you ask James, he'll tell you." Sirius snapped and turned on his heel. Lily glared after him as he walked off, James tried to edge away.

"Don't even think about moving, tell me what their problem is."

"You don't want to know, just let them get over it."

"No, tell me now."

"Fine, come on I don't want everyone to hear, lets go to our dorm."

"Fine," Lily snatched him by his robes and drug him into their dorm.

"Okay, now what is their problem?" Lily stood in their dorm with her hands on her hips, James slumped on the couch.

"What does it matter, they'll get over it."

"Potter, tell me now."

"Okay, well. When you and Remus left we all headed towards the common room and I said something about you and Sirius was just joking and said something like you were too arrogant or something." James mumbled. "Then Kristen started getting all snappy and then every one just started fighting. So that's pretty much what happened.."

"What, that's all? Everyone hates me because of that? Oh my gosh." Lily was surprised.

"I told you it was stupid."

"I'm leaving."

"But were supposed to go to Hogsmeade to celebrate."

"We have a while, and I need to talk to Kristen anyways." Lily left James in the dormitory and strode off to find Kristen.

Lily walked in the Gryfindor Common and looked around for a minute, at first she didn't think any one was in their, which she thought was odd, but the noticed a small something in the corner.

"Kristen? We need to" Lily looked harder at the corner, it was Sirius and Kristen making out. "Talk."

"Uh, Lily. Hi." she said awkwardly

"What are you, I thought you and, what's going on?"

"Well its pretty obvious isn't it."

"That, ya. But I thought you two were deadly mad at each other."

"Well, we were. But we uh, talked it out."

"Talked huh. So I take it all of your alls delusions are gone."

"Ya, pretty much."

"Good. So are you two planning on making out all day or you coming to Hogsmeade later?"

"We'll probably make out all day." Sirius smiled.

"No, we'll come to Hogsmeade."

"Alright, well I'll see you later." Lily turned around and left.


	12. The Surprise

"Hey Lily!" Lily turned around to see who was yelling at her.

"Hey James."

"So, how'd it go?"

"It went, good."

"What did she say?"

"Her and Sirius were making out so she didn't say too much. But were good now."

"Good, so you ready to go to Hogsmeade now."

"You really want to go don't you."

"Of coarse, we have to celebrate your making the team."

"Alright, just let me get ready and then we can leave."

"Okay, I have to make a few stops here and there so I'll meet you in our dorm in an hour."

"Alright, bye."

"See ya later." James smiled and strode off.

Lily turned around and headed to her dormitory, along the way she ran into the Headmaster, Professor Dumbledore.

"Excuse me Professor, but I was wondering if I could talk to you."

"Why certainly my dear, just what is it you want to talk about."

"Well, my father just sent me a letter about my mother, she's very ill. I was wondering if I could go see her Monday."

"I'm sure we could arrange something. I really liked your mother, she was an excellent student, one of my favorites, perhaps."

"You knew my mom? Why didn't you tell me?"

"You of all people should know why, she wanted to keep it a secret. Your mother felt terrible about dishonoring the family but she really loved your father. She asked me to not tell you when you came to Hogwarts. Your mother was a great witch, top of her class. Well miss Evans, I must be leaving I have a special appointment at Hogsmeade, I trust your going to take the day off and celebrate your newest victory in becoming part of the Gryfindor Quidditch team with Mr. Potter."

"Ya I am, how did you know I made the team?"

"Well, I'm the headmaster, I know these things. Have a good evening and I will see you tomorrow say 12:00."

"Yes, Professor Dumbledore, thank you."

"Certainly Lily." Dumbledore bid his goodbye and left with his cloak swishing back and forth with every long stride he took. Lily turned around and again headed back to her dormitory.

Professor Dumbledore knew the whole time that her mother had been a witch and yet he didn't tell her. She didn't understand it. I mean sure she wanted it to be kept secret but she deserved to know, and here she was last year at Hogwarts and she is just now getting to know this piece of information, Lily was furious.

Lily stomped into the dormitory and hopped on the couch, her mood had went from good to bad within a very short time, which wasn't good at all. Lily didn't know how long she laid there thinking of her mom and her anger towards Professor Dumbledore. It seemed the more she thought of it the madder she got but then the more she concentrated on it the less she could actually think about anything other than James. But where did he come in, in all of this, he had absolutely nothing to do with her mother, or Dumbledore. Perhaps it was because she was excited to make the team, but still that had nothing to do with it. Lily couldn't bring herself to come up with an answer so she decided that she had dwelt enough time on that thought and started to bundle up for going to Hogsmeade.

After Lily got dressed she laid down on her bed and waited for James. But unexpectedly she fell asleep. She had another recurring dream...

_"I'm so nervous," an older Lily around 19 said. She was standing in front of a mirror studying her white gown._

_"Don't worry you'll be fine." Liz smiled happily._

_"Are you ready to start?" Kristen stuck her head in the room._

_"Of coarse you are." Lily's dad stepped in with a big smile, he was wearing a black tuxedo._

_"Oh daddy, I'm so nervous!" Lily squealed._

_"Everything's going to be fine. I remember how nervous I was when I married your mother. I thought I was going to wet myself. But the moment I saw your mother I knew everything would be perfect. I couldn't take my eyes off her, she was so beautiful." He opened the door for her taking her hand and leading her to the main part of the church._

_"I wish she could be here."_

_"She would have been very proud."_

_"I miss her."_

_"As do I, but I'm sure she watching us right now."_

_"I love you daddy."_

_"I love you too my dear Lillian." They stopped; they were now standing in front of a big set of oak doors. "Ready?" Lily nodded and the doors opened. Everyone stood up and then music started playing. Lily looked in front of her, there was James. He looked so handsome, and nervous. She was so happy, it had to be the best day of her life. They caught each other's eyes and she knew everything would be perfect, just as her father had said. The walk seemed to take ages, she just wanted to start running up to him, but finally there she was standing across from James and the priest beside them._

"Lily, Lily." Lily opened her eyes. "About time you wake up, are you ready to go." James grinned helping her up. At first she was a little confused before she realized she had woken up from a dream.

"Umm yeah, I'm ready." Lily smiled back and they left.

"You must have had some dream, you had the biggest grin on your face." He commented as they walked through the cold air on their way to Hogsmeade.

"Ya, I did."

"So, we're going to 3 Broomsticks, is that okay?"

"It's fine."

"Okay, so umm, let me go in real quick, then you can come in."

"Okay," she said awkwardly. "Why."

"You'll see," he smiled and quickly stepped inside and came back out a second later. "Alright, come on in." Lily raised an eyebrow but went in anyways.

As soon as she stepped in she saw the big surprise immediately. The whole room was set up as a luau. Lily looked at her clothes; she was wearing a green bikini with a grass skirt. Lily looked around at everyone else and noticed they were wearing a one piece.

"James Potter." Lily yelled.

"What?" he laughed. "Don't you like it?"

"How come they get to wear a one piece and I don't."

"Because," he paused. "Their not as sexy as you." Lily narrowed her eyes.

"I'm going to walk back through this door and I better be wearing something else or I'm leaving." Lily walked out and back in, now she was wearing a red bikini.

"James!"

"Only joking, just go through again." Lily did the same suite. She was now wearing a green one piece with a grass skirt, she was satisfied.

Lily looked around for Liz and sat by her at her table, James followed and sat by her.

"So what can I get ya?" Madam Rosemerta looked at James flirtingly; she was wearing a coconut bra with a grass skirt.

"8 butter beers my lady." James grinned.

"16 Sickles."

"Hey I only have 4 with me you guys can pay for your own." James smiled and handed her his 4 sickles. "That's for me and Lily."

"Aww how sweet, Sirius, your paying for mine right?" Kristen giggled.

"You're going to break me woman." Sirius joked and handed her the 4 sickles anyways.

"Thank you baby." Kristen gave Sirius a peck on the cheek.

"What, that's all I get?" Sirius picked her up and sat her on his lap and kissed her.

"Hey Rachael! Over here." Remus yelled.

"Hey Remus. What's with the luau?" Rachael asked as she sat down between Lily and Remus.

"James." he said simply.

"Oh."

"That's not the best part either, I booked a band." James nodded his head towards the stage.

"You got a muggle band, are you crazy." Rachael spat.

"There not muggles, they just went into muggle music is all." James said

"Wow, Vertical Horizon, who knew." Alex said.

"So, where's Peter?" Liz asked.

"I don't know, he said he had to do something or other." James answered.

"He's kind of creepy."

"Ya but he wouldn't hurt a fly." James said defensively, Rachael gave him a quizzical look.

"So, how's every one doing here in Hogsmeade?" Keith Kane spoke from the microphone. Everyone applauded in response. "Alright, this first song is called 'Everything you want' it goes a little something like this...

_Somewhere there's speaking  
it's already coming in  
Oh and it's rising at the back of your mind_

Kristen and Sirius, and Remus and Rachael got up and started to dance.

"Lily, you want to dance?" James stuck his hand out for Lily to grab.

"Sure." Lily grabbed his hand.

_You never could get it  
unless you were fed it  
now you're here and you don't know why _

She wrapped her hand around his neck as he pulled her closer and wrapped his arms around her waist.

_But under skinned knees and the skid marks  
past the places where you used to learn  
_

"So, do you like surprise?"

"Ya, its very creative."

"So your having fun?"

"Ya, definitely

"I wanted it to be perfect."

_You howl and listen  
Listen and wait for the  
Echoes of angels who won't return_

"It is," Lily smiled and listened to the words as they danced.

_He's everything you want  
He's everything you need  
He's everything inside of you  
that you wish you could be  
He says all the right things  
at exactly the right time  
But he means nothing to you  
and you don't know why  
_

_You're waiting for someone  
To put you together  
You're waiting for someone to push you away  
There's always another wound to discover  
There's always something more you wish he'd say_

_  
He's everything you want  
He's everything you need  
He's everything inside of you  
That you wish you could be  
He says all the right things  
At exactly the right time  
But he means nothing to you  
And you don't know why _

"James, can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"Why did you do this?'

"Do what?"

"The luau."

_  
But you'll just tight  
And watch it unwind  
It's only what you're asking for  
And you'll be just fine  
With all of your time  
It's only what you're waiting for  
_"Because I wanted you to have fun."

"But why?"

"Its obvious isn't it. Because I like you."

"And I still don't know why, after all the things I told you."

"I guess you can't stop love."

"But I hated you, especially since my 12th birthday."

"And I loved you."

_  
Out of the island  
into the highway  
past the places where you might have turned_

"Why did you put that gum in my hair?" James stopped dancing.

_You never did notice  
but you still hide away  
the anger of angels who won't return _

"Why can't you let that go, I said I was sorry, I was a brat and I didn't know what else to do. I thought that if I did something horrible enough it would make me stop liking you but it didn't. Why'd you have to bring that up? Everything was just fine, your hair grew back didn't it." Lily unclasped her arms from James.

_He's everything you want  
He's everything you need  
He's everything inside of you  
that you wish you could be  
He says all the right things  
at exactly the right time  
But he means nothing to you  
and you don't know why_

"So you did it for kicks, you don't know how much I hated you. You know I almost forgot that you were a dumbass brat but now its all coming back to me as to why I can't stand you." Lily slapped him across the face and stormed out crying.

_I am everything you want  
I am everything you need  
I am everything inside of you  
That you wish you could be  
I say all the right things  
At exactly the right time  
But I mean nothing to you and I don't know why  
And I don't know why  
Why  
I don't know  
_

"Lily, wait, come back!" James ran after her but when he opened the door she was nowhere in sight.


	13. The Old Stranger

Lizzie..thanks for the heads up on the lyrics thing...I didn't know that...those are the only lyrics I have so hopefully it won't get caught...no wait..I have one more song in it now that I think of it...maybe I should take it out...I don't know...anyways..thanks again..

Lily stormed out of the 3 Broomsticks, the icy wind blowing on her face, raindrops were starting to fall. Lily did not want to go back to the castle, because if she went to her room James could easily find her and he was the last person that she wanted to see.

So instead of going right, to the castle, she went left, towards the hills across from the haunted house. The clouds were now pouring down sheets of icy cold rain, but Lily did care, she just wanted to be far away from James.

Lily climbed up the stony hills until she found a small cave just big enough for her to get in. Lily squeezed through the whole and screamed, a large bloody rat was lying on the ground, it looked dead, but when she got near it, it leapt up and ran away.

After Lily's heart slowed down she sat on the ground shivering and crying. She was so mad at James, how could he say that? He didn't love her and she knew he couldn't have possibly even though it, could he. Love was such a strong word.

"My how you've grown up." a cold familiar voice hissed. Lily looked up.

"Who's there?" Lily said shakily wiping the tears from her face.

"A very old friend."

"Your no friend, you killed Jake." She whispered still searching for the body the voice came from.

"Ahh, but you told me to."

"Why would I tell you that? I wouldn't want anyone dead."

"I believe your exact words were that you wish he would die, am I not correct?"

"But I didn't mean it. I was mad."

"Come with me my dear Lillian, I can give you everything and anything you want and you'll never have to hurt again."

"The only thing I want is for you to leave me alone. I can't go with you I don't even know you."

"But I can give you power, wealth, anything your heart desires."

"No."

"Come now, quit playing silly games. I can give you the world, just take my hand." A cloaked figure stood at the entrance with a pale hand sticking out.

"No!" She yelled and stood up.

"My patience is wearing thin my child."

"Leave me alone, I hate you, go away!" Lily pushed him aside and started running down the stony hills. Lily looked behind her and saw him standing in the same spot laughing, until he disappeared.

"Why do you run? You can't hide from me Lily." The man appeared in front of her, he grabbed her arms. Lily screamed for help. "Don't make me angry, I won't hurt you if you'll just come with me."

"Your hurting me now, let go of me!" Lily was trying to struggle free from his firm grip, but it seemed the more she tried the weaker she got. It was as if he was sucking the energy from her.

"Don't struggle, it will only make you weaker." Lily's knees collapsed from underneath her and she fell hard on the cold wet ground. She could barely breathe and felt as if she was going to faint. The world darkened around her, the last thing she saw were 4 figures running towards her and the cloaked man, then, the lights went out.


	14. Angel of Death

Lily slowly opened her eyes she could feel a steady breathe tickling her neck and a warm hand entangle with hers; she looked up and found James lightly sleeping by her side. She moved over slowly and cautiously trying not to startle him, but her attempt failed. James moved around a little bit and opened his eyes.

"Lily!" He whispered. "Your awake."

"Yes, but I couldn't have been asleep too long." James gave her a look of sadness

"You've been asleep for nearly a week."

"What?" She said puzzled.

"Lily, what happened up there?"

"Up where."

"When we found you we thought you were dead. I was so scared. That man, who was he?"

"I don't know, all I remember was going up to the hills and he just appeared out of nowhere, he wanted me to go with him but I refused and started to run but he disapparated and caught me. He did something to me. I felt so weak, I couldn't move."

"As soon as we got to you he was gone."

"I was so scared. But, I think I've met him before."

"Why do you say that?"

"You remember Jake?"

"Ya," he said oh too well remembering how they got along.

"Well, I caught him with another girl at the park, so I ran. When I stopped a strange man came to comfort me. He acted like he knew me; as soon as Liz showed up he disappeared. I told him I hated Jake and wished that he would die. I think he killed Jake."

"Lily, why didn't you tell some one?"

"I don't know, I was scared. I just wanted to pretend it didn't happen so I did."

"What if he was, you know, him?"

"I don't know."

"You should go back to sleep."

"How long have you been here?"

"I don't know."

"I think you're the one who needs sleep, it looks like you've only had but a couple of hours the whole week."

"I didn't want to leave you."

"I'll be fine, I'm safe now. Go back to our dormitory and get some sleep." Lily pushed him off to bed and fell back to sleep quickly.

Lily woke up the next morning to Madam Pomfrey by her side.

"Good morning Miss Evans, how are you feeling?"

"Better," Lily sat up in her bed to find candy cards and candies on her table.

"Here, tale this." She handed Lily a glass of orange goo. Lily took it from her and reluctantly swallowed the goo. As soon as she finished James walking in the room with very big circles under his eye, but still grinning none the less.

"You just don't listen to you Mr. Potter. He barely left your side the whole week." Madam Pomfrey took the glass from her. "Lily you may leave in about an hour and please tell our young Mr. Potter to get some sleep." The two watched her leave before any one said anything.

"So, how are you feeling?" James sat down on her bed.

"I'm better, but its you I worry about. You really should get some sleep you know."

"Don't worry about me." He grinned and picked up a piece of candy.

"You can have that if you'd like."

"Uh, thanks." James picked up a chocolate frog. The two sat in silence for a while until Dumbledore came in.

"Ahh, Miss Evans, I see your awake."

"Yes, Professor."

"So tell me, how are you feeling?"

"Better." Lily replied for the third time within 30 minutes

"Good, good." He commented.

"Err, Professor. Can I still go to see my mother?"

"Yes, but not until Madam Pomfrey lets you out of coarse."

"Thank you Professor."

"Well I must be going. I just wanted to check up on you. And I must say I'm not a bit surprised that Mr. Potter is here already. Even at these early hours, on a Saturday." His eyes twinkled and with that the Headmaster left.

"James?" Lily said suddenly.

"Ya?"

"What happened when I left?"

"Well, when you ran out the door I went after you but you were already gone. I figured you just went back to Hogwarts. Then Peter came in looking a mess saying something about you being in trouble. I grabbed my wand and Remus and Sirius came with me as well to find you. Peter led the way, when we say you on the ground and some one over you we started hexing him and he fled."

"I was so scared."

"I thought I, we lost you. When I picked you up you weren't breathing."

"Thank you, I know I'm not the nicest to you but some how you don't give up. I'm thankful for that." Lily's eyes were filling up with tears.

"Lily!" Kristen Liz and Alex came running in.

"Oh my gosh your awake! How are you?" Liz hugged her tightly.

"Better," she said once again.

"I'm so glad your awake, we thought you were going to be in a coma the rest of your life." Kristen sat on the edge of Lily's bed. The 5 of them talked until Madam Pomfrey came into the room to shoo them off so Lily could get dressed. Lily quickly got out of bed, got dressed, and then to bid her friends goodbye before she left to see her mother.

"So you're sure you don't want me to come with you?" James sighed fiddling with a ring. They were in their dormitory.

"I suppose you can come, after all, you did save my life." Lily looked at James's ring. "You like that don't you."

"Ya I guess, its pretty neat."

"You can keep it, if you want, that is."

"Thanks, Lils."

"Sure. So are you ready to go?"

"Ya just let me get my cloak."

Lily and James left the room and headed towards Dumbledore's office since he had the quickest way to get to London, or anywhere for that matter.

"I have hooked your house to the floo network for the weekend. Your mother is at a nearby hospital, about 45 minutes away from your house."

"Thank you, Headmaster." Dumbledore handed her a bucket of floo powder and she threw it in the fire.

"Stay safe Lily."

"Home!" Lily shouted to the fireplace. The office disappeared and everything began to spin, soon she was standing in her dining room.

BACK AT HOGWARTS...

"Stay with her James, the doctors said it was her last day of breathe, Lily will need a friend close by to comfort her." James nodded in response and stepped into the fire.

"Evans's house!" He shouted at the fire and with that he too was standing in Lily's dining room. He looked around, usually the place would be bright and warm and clean and cheery, however it was just the opposite. "Ready?" he whispered to Lily.

"Yes."

"How are we getting there?"

"I'll drive." She said and pulled out a set of keys. James noticed a smaller key on it, it looked familiar but he didn't know why.

"Okay."

The drive to the hospital was long and quiet. It seemed like a 4-hour drive instead of just 45 minutes. Soon they arrived at the hospital, James put a comforting arm around Lily as the walked to the door. Lily looked pale and scared, she didn't know what to expect of her mother.

"Can I help you?" A middle-aged woman of about 35 was at the information desk. She was quite big and wearing way too much make-up and an ugly yellow sweater with lime green polka dots.

"Yes, I'm here to see my mother, Margaret Evans."

"And your family."

"Yes." the lady picked up and book and scrolled through the papers.

"Room 208."

"Thank you." Lily tried to smile but only managed a brash look.

The two of them walked onto the elevator and waited for it to stop. The walked a little way until the came to the door of room 208. James put her in a tight hug and told her he would wait outside the door for her. Lily let out a breath that she didn't realized she'd been keeping and cautiously walked in.

The room had many electronic things to monitor her. It would have been dead quiet if it weren't for the silent beeps of the heart monitor. Lily looked at her mom, she was so pale, and if it weren't for the beeps she would have thought her mother dead. Lily walked silently by her side and took her hand. Margaret opened her eyes.

"Mum?"

"Lily, I thought I would never see you again. How are you?" Her mom put on a happy face.

"Oh mum, I love you."

"I love you too dear. Did Phil give you my gift?"

"Yes, I couldn't believe it."

"I'm sorry honey. I didn't want it to end like this this but I guess it's my fate and I can accept that."

"End, it's not going to end. You're going to live."

"Oh how I wish that were true." The doctors think I'm delirious. I slipped and almost told them all about you and your school. I've been wanting to see you for one last time."

"Don't say that, you're going to be fine."

"No Lily. I hate to leave your father in this mess, but I'm afraid I must move on. Oh, your father, he's been so good to me staying by my side this whole time."

"Mum, please." Lily's tears were silently streaming down her face

"But there comes a time when a person must move on you see. Don't forget about the attic Lily." Her mother was now jumping from one thing to another. "When you got your letter, I thought is was joke. My parents hated your father for marrying me, but I loved him." Lily didn't know what to say, her mother breathing was getting heavier and the beeps were steadily slowing. "I love you Lily, and I'll always...be ...watching...you." Beeeeeep...

"Mum! Please, no, come back. You can't leave me! Please, mum!" Lily yelled she was now crying so hard she could hardly breathe. A doctor cam rushing in and check her pulse pushing Lily aside.

"I'm sorry, she's gone."

"No, she can't be. You're lying. She's not dead, she can't be." Some one grabbed her and put her in a hug. Lily struggled free and laid her head on her mothers chest praying for a sign of hope, nothing. "Damnet! Mum wake up! You can't do this to me. Please. Please wake up." Three other people came rushing in the room.

"I hate you Lily, look at what you've done! Mum's dead and it's all your fault!" Petunia cried.

"I'm sorry," Lily whispered.

"Lily's it's not your fault. You didn't do a thing." Lily's dad hugged her.

"I'm sorry," she repeated.

"Shhh,"

"The Evans family stayed at the hospital for a couple hours in an attempt to pull their selves together. James stayed close to Lily and comforted her as he promised Dumbledore.

"Its not fair." Lily cried into James's shoulder.

"I know," he had her in his lap holding onto her.

"I mean, what did I do to deserve this. She's not gone. She, she can't be. She's just sleeping right." James hugged her tightly

"I am so sorry."

"I want go home. Can you take me home?"

"I'd do anything for you." Lily handed him the set of keys and the two walked out together, James had an arm around her.

"I wish I could just go to sleep and wake up and everything would be right."

"So do I."

On the way back Lily had a short nap with a strange dream...

"_Why do you cry over me?"_

"_Mum?"_

"_I told you I would watch, I'll never leave you."_

"_But you did leave me, your gone."_

"_Only physically, but I'll always be here." she put her hand on Lily's heart._

"_That's not enough."_

"_It has to be. Lily, I would never have left you if I didn't think you wouldn't make it without me, but I know you're strong. You must move on."_

"_I can't, you're my mother, you're supposed to be there for me, and now your not."_

"_I'll always be with you, don't you understand. I can't leave you, I won't. But now Lily your home and you must wake up and move on."_

"_I can't."_

Lily felt her self being lifted, she opened her eyes, she was home. James was carrying her into her room. He was warm and it felt good to be in his arms, so secure and safe. James laid her on her bed and started to leave, the warmth left her and she felt lost again.

"Don't leave," she whispered, James turned around and sat on a chair. "Come hold me." James slowly crawled across the bed and put his arms around her. The warmth came back and she felt safe from harm once again. Within seconds the two were asleep.


	15. The Attic

Lily popped her eyes open, she didn't know what woke her up. She looked around the room for a moment; nothing seemed different. She heard a sigh and turned her head, it was James sleeping soundly. He looked so peaceful; she didn't want to wake him because she knew he hadn't got much sleep all week. Lily slowly crawled out from under his arms and headed out of her room quietly as possible.

_"The attic, its in the attic."_ Lily turned around; she could have sworn she heard a voice.

_"The attic, go to the attic." _Lily heard the voice again, this time she was sure of it.

"Who's there?" Lily whispered. No answer.

_"The attic, you promised." _ There it was again.

"What's in the attic that's so important to you?"

_"The attic, just go to the attic."_

"But it's been locked for years." Lily headed to the stairways that lead to the attic. "How am I supposed to get it?" Click, the door opened as if someone heard her question. "Who are you?"

_"The attic, get the key." _Lily reached in her pocket and pulled out a set of keys and found the smallest one on there. Lily reached for the door; her heart was beating rapidly. What would she find up there?

"Are you still there?" Lily whispered as she opened the door and stepped in, there was no answer. Lily searched around for a moment looking for the chest with a keyhole, it was practically hopeless because there was nothing up there but a bunch of boxes filled with ancient Christmas ornaments left behind from the people who used to live there.

Lily about gave up went she saw something out of the corner of her eye. She turned around quickly, it was a door, but that wasn't there before and it definitely wasn't there on the outside. Lily felt as if something were pulling her towards the window so she started walking to it. She grabbed the handle and slowly opened the door. Lily gasped as she entered the room, the whole room was white and there seemed to be nothing in the room except a chest. She took a deep breath and headed to the chest. Lily was 3 feet away, quickly something jumped down in front of her and she staggered back. She blinked her eyes; it was a sphinx.

"If you shall want to pass you have to win the game

And you only get one shot; now try to guess my name.

Now the first clue that I give to you is that I am a flower

That represents pride and loyalty and above all, power.

I follow the sun all day long

And I have a long stem that is very strong

Many would call me the sweetest, others they would not

So guess away for just one time or else turn around, or not.

But if you stay I warn you now, say wrong and I will strike

For I have one purpose in life, you may begin now, if you like."

"A flower, of coarse my mum loves flowers. Okay umm let me think, a flower the represents power, a rose, err no that's not my answer, umm lets see, pride loyalty." Lily thought hard and tried to remember her flowers from herbology and science. Nothing came to mind, she had to answer but what was it. Wait it follows the sun, of coarse! "Sunflower!"

"That is your answer?"

"Yes."

"You may pass but riddle me this. Oh what a tangled web we weave when at first we practice to deceive."

"Deceive, I haven't deceived any one."

"No one but yourself, don't hide upon the shelf. You want to take a bath but can't find any water, and yet the stream is right in front of you."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Lily looked up; she was gone. Lily sighed and started for the chest again. She looked at the lock on the chest and stuck the key in and opened it. The chest popped open and a white blur waved past her, Lily snapped around and was face to face with an old lady that looked an awful lot like her mother.

"You must be Lily." The ghostly figure smiled.

"Who are you?"

"I am your grandmother, Morgan Cassius."

"But, how are you here, my mum said you died when I was 3."

"I did, but here I am."

"Why are you here, I thought you hate me and mum."

"I didn't hate your mother, I was just very angry with her."

"Then why did you take her powers?"

"That is why I am here, to tell you the whole story. My great grandparents were very, very proud of their blood so they made a sort of law like pact about marrying muggles. They said that if any person of the family were to marry a muggle then their powers would be stripped or else the muggle and his family would be turned into a shrub. That's putting it lightly."

"So, how come I'm a witch?"

"That's a funny story actually. Oh yes, you see on the day you were born the Potters were over having dinner with us; we were celebrating the birth of their son. What was his name?"

"James." Lily answered.

"Yes, that's what his name is. Anyways we were sitting in our library and James through a temper tantrum because we wouldn't give him 'the jar with sparkly stuff in it' so his mother called it and the thing went flying through the air and busted all over the floor. Now only I knew what was in the jar that is until it rose up in the air and circled around James making him giggle, it was the cutest thing ever. The Potters went wide-eyed and apologized profusely. Though I could of sworn I put an unbreakable charm on it, anyways. After the magic finished swirling around James it went out of the room. I assumed it would go back to your mother, but I believe the second it reached your mother you were born and it went to you. So that is how you are a witch." Lily's jaw dropped, the only reason she was a witch was because of James. She owed practically her whole happiness for witchcraft to James. "Lily, I must go, you know the truth now so I must leave, stay safe dear." Lily's grandmother slowly faded away and Lily was left in shock.

Lily turned back to chest and discovered more Gryfindor items including pictures, more jewelry, diaries, and old books. She also found a picture in a frame, it was snowy outside and the people in the picture were laughing and throwing snowballs at each other, Lily looked at the people and saw her mother. She never realized how much alike they looked, Margaret was laughing with her friends, 3 other girls and two boys. She smiled at the picture, she's never seen her mother laugh like that in years.

"Why'd you do it mum, why'd you have to leave me?" Lily whispered.

After Lily finished looking at the chest she loaded the stuff back up and drug it downstairs. Surprising all the noise of the trunk being dragged down the stairs didn't wake James up. Lily looked at James sleeping on her bed; he looked so worn out. She didn't know how to thank him or tell him how she felt about him now. It was all because of him she was a witch, did he know what he did? Lily wanted to jump on her bed and wake him up and tell him she was glad he broke the jar, but she didn't. _He probably don't even remember anything about it, he would think I was crazy_, Lily thought.


	16. Down Time

After Lily pulled the trunk into her room she headed to her parents room. She slowly opened the door, half afraid of what memories she would find looking in there. Lily closed her eyes tight and opened them as she gazed at the darkened room. Nothing was out of place, the bed was made perfectly, all of the knick knacks were perfectly in order. But something felt wrong, where were all her mothers pictures? Usually there were picture all over the place of her mother and father hugging, kissing, but now they were gone. Lily stepped into the room determined to find out what happened to them. She searched every where until she noticed a small cardboard box poking out from under the bed.

Lily pulled on the box, it was pretty heavy, what could be in it? Sitting on the bed now with the box beside her, she opened it up and discover tons of picture frames with Margaret in every one of them, whether it be by herself or with a group of people. It seemed her father had put them all in there because he couldn't stand looking at the pictures, it broke his heart that she died so young. She wasn't only his wife, but a business partner, and a best friend. He didn't know the whole story, but he knew she gave up a lot for him just so they could be together.

"How do you do it Lily?" Phil walked in the room red and wet faced. "How can you look at them pictures and not cry?"

"I guess because they bring back happy memories." Lily's dad sat down by his daughter.

"She's was so beautiful, I remember the first time I met your mother and I instantly fell for her. I really did, it was at a soccer (football) game, I saw her in the stands cheering our team on with her friends I was going up the stairs to sit with my best friend who just happened to be sitting with them. I missed a step and started sliding down the stairs, her head snapped towards me and we locked eyes. I barely grabbed the rail before I went completely backwards. I was so embarrassed, your mother just smiled at me. She had such a beautiful smile. Every time I look at you I see your mother in you."

"You tell me that all the time." Lily smiled.

"Because its true, you really amaze me Lily. Did your sister tell you about her new fiancé?"

"She's engaged?"

"Yes, I believe you met him some while ago, Vernon Dursley. Kind of big bloke, but your sister seems happy."

"Vernon, yes I remember him, not the nicest of people is he?"

"Well, they are a bit superior, but if he makes your sister happy. She's been living with him since you left for Hogwarts."

"Oh," she said shortly.

"I, uh, think we'll have to funeral Monday."

"Okay." Lily was now tracing her fingers along a picture of her mother.

"I might need some help to organize it, would you help me?"

"Of coarse." Lily smiled and hugged her dad.

"The Potter's brought some food, if your hungry. I suppose James is still here."

"Ya, he's asleep."

"I didn't think you two were friends."

"Well, we weren't, but since we're head boy and girl we have to get a long, and I guess we're friends now." Lily hadn't really thought of her and James as friends, but then, it isn't so bad, really.

"Petunia and Vernon are downstairs eating, I think I'll join them, if your hungry there is plenty to go around." Phil said standing up.

"Okay, I'll be down in a minute." Lily's dad gave her a kiss on the cheek and left the room.

Lily sat in her mothers room for a few more minutes looking at her mothers old pictures before she headed downstairs to eat. She didn't really notice she was hungry until her dad mentioned food.

"So Vernon you, er, have a pretty nice car out there."

"It's my engagement present from my parents." he said shortly stuffing his face with rice and broccoli casserole.

"His parents own a drill company, he's going to go into the same business. They make quite a bit of money."

"Well, that's good, I'm glad to hear it." Phil gave a weak smile. "I wouldn't want anything but the best for my daughters. So Petunia, are you going to help with the funeral arrangements?"

"Ya I don't want Lily to mess everything up." she said smugly.

"I'm not going to mess anything up Petunia. I'm very capable of doing things." Lily snapped angrily as she walked into the room.

"Oh yeah, I forgot that 'Miss Perfect' was here. Why don't you just go back to that school of freaks you came from."

"Because I would much rather be her to annoy you."

"I'm sure you would, all you ever do is ruin my life anyways, even when you 1,000 miles away."

"I haven't done a damn thing to you."

"Ya, well if it weren't for you mum would still be alive, but no you have to go to that, that school of yours. I know about those letters too Lily. That's right, I saw them, and I think you wanted something bad to happened. You just went back to see if it would happened to me and now you've gone and killed her!" Petunia spat.

"How did you know about those letters."

"Your not as sneaky as you think you are."

"Why have you been snooping through my stuff?"

"That's not important anymore because now mum is dead and its all because of your stupidity."

"Why were you going through my stuff!" Lily yelled once more

"Girls, girls, could you please quit fighting for at least 20 minutes." Phil stepped in.

"I'm leaving, come on Vernon." Petunia grabbed his arm, Vernon picked up his food and left with Petunia. "Oh, I'll do all the funeral arrangements so you don't need to worry about it."

Lily rolled her eyes as she watched her older sister leave and sat down and fixed her a plate of food.

"What's all the yelling about?" James came in dreary eyed with his hair more ruffled than usual.

"My sister was here," she said shortly.

"Oh." James looked scruffy and still very tired.

"Your parents made some food if your hungry." Lily said fixing her own plate of food.

"Oh, thanks." James gave a weak smile and started fixing himself food. The three just sat there eating in silence for a while until they finished eating their food.

"Well, the funeral is going to be Monday. Do you want to go, I'll understand if you don't."

"No, of coarse I'll come."

"Okay, do you think you could owl the others too?"

"Ya, I think I'll go home right now and do it, if that's okay."

"That's fine, I think I'm just going to go to bed. I'm still pretty tired."

"Alright, so I'll see you tomorrow."

"Okay, bye James. Thanks for all this too."

"It's no problem." James grinned and left. Lily watched him leave and headed to her room, as soon as she laid down on her bed she was asleep.


	17. The Funeral

Slowly Lily opened her eyes; it was Sunday morning. At first Lily couldn't remember what she was doing home or why she was so sad until realization dawned on her. Her mother was gone, and she couldn't do anything but cry. Lily never thought of how life would be without her mother, sure they weren't the best of friends, but she did love her, and now she was gone.

The funeral was in two days and Lily knew those two days would seem like 2 years to her. After Lily calmed down she went to the bathroom and took a shower. As she was getting some clothes out of her closet she noticed the large chest; she had forgotten she put her mothers Gryfindor articles in her closet so her father wouldn't see it. Lily wanted to keep her mothers promise in not telling her father she was a witch. It was her last request and she wanted it to be done no matter how much she thought her dad deserved to know.

After Lily got dressed and ready for the long day she headed downstairs into the living room to find her father. By now it was already 10:45.

Lily found her father laying on the couch staring at the blank TV.

"Dad?" Phil jumped.

"Oh Lily, your awake."

"Ya, I just wanted to come down and see you."

"Good, good. I wanted to see you too," Phil sat up on the couch and Lily sat by him as he pulled her into a tight hug. "I love you Lily, okay, don't you ever leave me. I don't know how I would live without you and your mother."

"I'm not going anywhere." Lily whispered and shut her eyes tightly as a single tear rolled down her face.

"I know you and your sister think little of each other, but do you think you two could get along until after the funeral at least?"

"I'll try."

"You two used to have so much in common when you were younger. Now it seems the only thing you agree on is that you want your mother back. But can't that be enough?"

"Of coarse dad. I won't say anything to her, I promise." Lily sighed. They sat there hugging each other until the doorbell rang; Lily got up and went to the door.

"Oh Lily, I'm so sorry to hear about your mom!" Liz steeped in and pulled her into a hug. "I got James' letter late last night and I came as soon as I could."

"I'm glad your here, I needed another friend."

"Kristen and Alex are coming too, Dumbledore told us that we should wait until your ready but I had to come."

"Well, I'm really glad you came."

"I think Sirius, Remus, and Peter are coming with Kristen and Alex too."

"Oh," Lily paused. "So you want to come in? If you're hungry we have a lot of food from the Potter's."

"I'm not really hungry, but I brought you food too. I told my parents and they sent some food with me to give to you." Liz showed Lily the food and held it out for her to take.

"Thanks," Lily took the food from her and headed to the kitchen to put it up as Liz followed.

"So, are you hanging in there?"

"I don't know, I guess. It's just, its just, not fair, you know." Lily sniffled.

"I'm so sorry Lily, but I'm here for you okay, I'll always be here."

"Thanks," Liz hugged her again.

"Lily?" James peeked his head around the corner.

"Hey," Lily wiped her tears from here eyes.

"I, uh, brought some more food from my parents." James showed her the food.

"Thanks, you can just put it in the refrigerator if you want." James put the food in the refrigerator and they stood in silence. Finally Lily said something. "Do you, um, want to go sit down?"

"Sure." James said awkwardly and followed Lily and Liz into the living room.

Lily sat in the middle of the couch, her dad was no longer in there, and she figured he went to his room. James and Liz sat down on both sides of Lily; awkward silence followed.

"I'm not sure what to say." Liz said suddenly. "I want to tell you how I feel, but I don't know how to put it."

"It's okay, you don't need to say anything, I understand." Lily managed a weak smile between her hiccupping. "I just, I don't know where to start, or how to move on, you know. Nothing feels right, like everything's a dream. Nothing tastes right, I can't hardly sleep, and I don't know what to do anymore."

"We'll help you through it, I know it's hard. I don't know what I would do if my parents passed away."

"It's horrible, I mean, she was my mum you know. How, why did she do this to me?"

"She didn't choose to leave you," James whispered. "It was just, well, it was her."

"Don't say that James, it was not her time, she was supposed to live. She was supposed to be there for me and now she's not!" Lily stood up and ran to her room.

"Wait, Lily. I didn't mean to, that's not what I meant." James stood up and called after; he started after her but Liz stopped him.

"Let her go, she needs time."

"I didn't mean to be rude about it," James looked at Liz desperately. "It just came out wrong."

"I know, but it's hard for her."

"I think I'm going to go home, are you staying here?'

"Ya till after the funeral tomorrow, then Dumbledore told me to give her some space."

"Okay, then I'll see you tomorrow." James waved goodbye and left.

Liz sat on the couch for a while, she felt pretty awkward. She knew she shouldn't bother Lily so she stayed downstairs and out of the way.

Meanwhile in Lily's room.

Lily was in her closet digging through all of her mother's old school stuff. Lily looked through all of the pictures and found a very interesting one. It was her mother in her 1st year mother and another girl smiling and laughing in the 'Great Hall' (Lily figured the girl was her old best friend since she was in most of the pictures), but what made the picture most odd was an older 7th year in the background wearing Slytherin robes. He looking strangely familiar, tall and skinny with dark black hair and piercing coal eyes with a glint of red in them, he kept looking at her mother and her friend in disgust; he looked half crazy.

Lily sat the picture aside and went through the rest; hot tears were streaming down her cheeks with every picture of her mother's hidden life. There were also pictures of James' mom and dad with her mom in the Gryfindor Common Room. She also found a couple prefects badges and a head girl badge. 'That must have been why she was so happy when I became head girl. She was one too,' Lily thought. There was also old Gryfindor robes and a beautiful dark green dress robe that would match perfect with the green and white diamond necklace and earring set she found in the jewelry box earlier.

"Oh mum, why'd you do it?" Lily sobbed.

After Lily finished going through the chest for the second time she climbed in bed red faced and full of sorrow. How could she possibly get through with out her mother around for her, what about her wedding? She was supposed to be there, but now she wouldn't be. She was gone.

Lily cried herself to sleep and woke the next morning around 9:00 a.m. It was Monday, the day of the funeral. After today it would be time to finally move on, she could live the rest of her life in peace. But unfortunately the day wouldn't be as fast as Lily would have hoped. The day would seem to be the longest in Lily's life.

Lily blinked her eyes and felt her pillow, it was damp, she must have been crying in her sleep, again. Slowly, she pulled off her covers and found the blackest outfit possible; she even found black fingernail polish. Lily applied her make-up leaving off the eyeliner and mascara; she knew there would be no need for it.

She had almost forgotten that Liz was there until she saw her sitting on the couch staring at the blank TV. Lily slowly sat by Liz and she looked at her.

"James stopped by last night to see if you were okay, he didn't mean to hurt you." Liz said dully.

"I know, I shouldn't have ran out, but I was so mad. You couldn't possibly understand how much pain I'm in right now."

"I know, I just, wanted you to know." Liz sighed. "So Kristen and Alex and all them are going to be here in a while. Do you want to talk to them all at once."

"I don't know, I don't think I could take all the looks, you know."

"Ya, I'll just tell them to not talk too much." Liz paused and grinned. "But I don't know if Sirius can be quiet."

"Ya," Lily laughed. "It might be hard to shut him up."

"So are you hungry?"

"Not really."

"You need to eat, you didn't eat lunch or supper."

"I will later, just not now."

"Okay," Liz said. "But you have to eat at the reception."

"I will, don't worry about me okay, I'm a big girl I can do things myself." Lily stood up. "I'm going outside.'

"Okay, but I think we're leaving in 45 minutes."

"Fine, I'll be in the backyard, come and get me then."

"Alright." Liz watched Lily walk to her backyard.

Lily walked briskly to her backyard and sat on the swinging bench. The sky was filled with clouds and it was cold. She shivered as the wind blew her hair around. Lily sat there for a while until James peaked his head over the fence and apparated into Lily's yard.

"Hey." James said. Lily ignored him. "Listen, about yesterday, I didn't mean to be rude, it just kind of came out wrong."

"Ya think," she said angrily.

"I'm sorry okay, can we just be friends again?"

"It really hurt you know."

"I know, but I didn't mean it." James paused. "Friends?"

"Ya, sure, friends." Lily got up and walked back into the house leaving James standing in the cold wind. Liz was standing in the kitchen about ready to go get Lily. "Lets go."

"Okay." Liz said and handed Lily her jacket.

Lily stepped into the passenger's side of her car and waited for Liz to start the car and take her to the church for the reception. Liz muttered something about James coming with them and soon enough James sat in the back seat of her car.

The ride to the church seemed to take ages, especially in the silence that filled the car. Lily stared out the window, her eyes were filled with tears, and she couldn't wait for the day to be over. All she could think about was the last time she saw her mother; she was smiling telling her that she loved her.

A tear rolled down her cheek as she passed through all the houses filled with lights and cheerfulness. Through some of the opened curtains you could see dads coming home and their children running up to them and giving them a hug while the mother would wait for the child to hug her dad so she could kiss him and tell him she missed him.

Finally the car rolled up to the church, James got out and opened the door for Lily as she stepped out. James looked into her sad green eyes; it hurt him to see her cry. Lily walked down the stairs and into the reception room, down in the basement. The room had three tables; one was filled with food, while the other 2 were set with plates, silverware, and napkins. Petunia and Vernon were standing in a corner hugging each other, while her dad was with his parents with looks of sadness on their faces talking slowly. As soon as Lily walked in she was bombarded with hugs from her grandparents and her dad, as well as a few aunts, uncles, and cousins. No one really knew what to say or talk about.

After the dinner the pastor came down and handed out programs, it had a large picture of Margaret on the front, Lily took one look at it and her eyes watered once more.

Once the reception was over and every one was through eating it was time to go to the main part of the church where her mother would be. Lily tried not to picture her mother's lifeless body in the casket.

Lily walked by her father's side hand in hand staring down at the ground. She hated for people to see her cry, even if it was okay.

It seemed like ages before she was at the front of the church. Lily sat down between her grandmother and her father and the service started.

"Margaret Lillian Cassius Evans died on September 16, 1979. Margaret was a beloved daughter, devoted wife, and a great mother to her two kids, Lillian Marie and Petunia Clarice." The Pastor went on with the speech and then a person Lily didn't know sang a song.

"Through the back window of a '59 wagon

I watched my best friend Jamie slipping further away

I kept on waving 'till I couldn't see her

And through my tears, I asked again why we couldn't stay

Mama whispered softly, time will ease your pain

Life's about changing, nothing ever stays the same

And she said, how can I help you to say goodbye?

It's ok to hurt, and it's ok to cry

Come, let me hold you and I will try

How can I help you to say goodbye?

_I _sat on our bed, he packed his suitcase

I held a picture of our wedding day

His hands were trembling, we both were crying

He kissed me gently and then he quickly walked away

I called up mama, she said, time will ease your pain

Life's about changing, nothing ever stays the same

And she said, how can I help you to say goodbye?

It's ok to hurt, and it's ok to cry

Come, let me hold you and I will try

How can I help you to say goodbye?

Sitting with mama alone in her bedroom

She opened her eyes, and then squeezed my hand

She said, I have to go now, my time here is over

And with her final word, she tried to help me understand

Mama whispered softly, time will ease your pain

Life's about changing, nothing ever stays the same

And she said, how can I help you to say goodbye?

It's ok to hurt, and it's ok to cry

Come, let me hold you and I will try

How can I help you to say goodbye?

How can I help you to say goodbye?"

Tears rolled down Lily's cheeks and she pulled out a bundle of Kleenex from her pocket and wiped her tears. After the song a couple more people said a few gentle words about her mother and the service was over and it was now time to get in the limousine and go to the cemetery.

Lily stepped into the limousine with her dad and they drove to the cemetery. The cemetery service was much shorter this time, in which Lily was grateful for.

A few people said a few words and they listened to some of Margaret's favorite songs and the Pastor ended the service, Lily was now free to go home and cry herself to sleep again; and she did.


	18. Moving On

Lily blinked her eyes open, today was the day. It was the day she had to trash her sorrow, dry her tears and pick everything back up. She had to go on with her life where she left off. Today was the day she had to start moving on.

Things will never be the same, Lily thought. Quit being such a baby, another voice came. She's not being a baby, she's only acting like a normal person would, a third person said.

"Get out of my head," she said aloud, and the voices died down and left.

Lily looked around the room half expecting the voices to come back and start arguing again, but they didn't. The room was cold and dark, the sun had yet to rise. Lily could hear the wind howling outside and the branches scraping on her window. Goosebumps covered her body as she sat up and stretched.

The sun slowly started to rise and fill her room with warmth and light as she pulled her jeans and a sweatshirt out of her closet (carefully stepping around the hope chest). Lily headed to the kitchen to cook her breakfast, her stomach was growling since she had slept through dinner.

As Lily took her last bite of scrambled eggs with cheese and ham, (her mother's favorite). The phone started ringing

"Hello?" Lily said after swallowing her food.

"Hi this is Dr. Anderson, could I speak with a Mr. Phillip Evans?"

"He's not awake yet, could I take a message?"

"Are you family of Mrs. Margaret Evans?"

"She's my mum."

"Yes, well then," the male voice known as Dr. Anderson paused and began a short explanation. "The test results just came in and we couldn't identify what illness your mother had. It was a little bit of pneumonia, but that wasn't the cause of her death. The closest thing we could come up with was some internal bleeding, but was aren't for sure. But I'm very sorry for your loss. If you have any questions or if Mr. Evans would like to talk to me please feel free to call my office, the number is 1-748-259-0321 (not a real # guys...I just made it up, don't call it)

"Okay," Lily didn't recognize her own voice. "Thank you," she hung the phone up.

The fact was, she knew what caused her mothers death. It was him, the one she had nightmares about, the one who sent both her and James letters, it was Voldemort and his followers.

Lily left the room and searched for her father to bid him goodbye before she left for Hogwarts again.

"Bye dad, hang in there okay." Lily was hugging her father.

"Oh I'll try, I think I'm going to work tomorrow. I need to do something to keep her off my mind."

"I'll miss you."

"Me too, be careful Lily. I don't want you getting hurt."

"I will," Lily smiled.

"Well you better be going if your going to make classes."

"Alright, bye dad. I love you." Lily grabbed a handful of green floo powder out of a bag.

"I love you too," he kissed her cheek. "Take care Lily."

"I will," she smiled and threw the dust into the fire making the flames turn green. She stepped in. "Hogwarts!"


	19. Another Deal

The world started spinning and the air became heavy, Lily felt as she was going to be sick any second now. Finally everything stopped and Lily fell onto a warm rug looking up into the eyes of a phoenix.

"I see you have met Faux." Professor Dumbledore held a thin hand out to her and helped her up.

"Yeah," Lily said guessing that Faux was the phoenix's name.

"How are you holding out my dear?"

"I'm better," she said shortly.

"Classes will begin shortly, I believe breakfast is still open if you want to grab a bite."

"Okay, thank you Professor." Lily turned to the door and left.

"Hey, Lily!" a familiar voice shouted, Lily turned around and smiled.

"Hey Remus."

"I didn't know you were going to be back today."

"Yeah, well. I got tired of moping around the house."

"I see, so you coming to breakfast?"

"No, I've already ate, I think I'll just go to the common room and get my stuff ready for Charms."

"Alright, then I'll see you in Charms, I'm starving."

"Okay," Lily laughed. "See yeah later."

"Now, if you want this to work well it's very important to do the flick at the end. Well, go on, you don't have to wait for me."

Lily looked down at the squishy ball, they had to make it harder.

"Crudesco." Lily flicked her wand and pick the once squishy ball up and dropped it down on the desk. A loud thud sounded, the ball was as hard as a rock.

"Ahh, Miss Evans, I see you are the first to succeed. Let me see it." the short teacher picked up the ball and studied it. "Very good, 5 points to Gryffindor."

Lily smiled happily, she loved charms; and she was good at it too. She sat there for a minute watching the others try to make the ball hard, most of the weren't succeeding, except Remus. He figured his out right after Lily. The Professor looked at Remus's ball and left Remus alone.

"That was pretty easy, I wonder when we're going to study for our Newt's." Remus took an empty seat by Lily.

"I don't know, soon I imagine. I'm excited about them."

"Yeah me too, but then again I'll be studying for 4 people, it might not be so fun."

"Four?" Lily said puzzled.

"Yeah, you know. James, Sirius, Peter, and me of coarse."

"Oh, do they ever do their own work."

"Very rarely."

"I think that I would tell the to bug off and study yourself."

"Their smart, well Peter's not to bright, but James isn't dumb he just like to goof off. Sirius, well if he wants to try they he can do okay."

"You have a lot more patience than I do."

"It's not that bad."

"I'm sure." Lily smiled.

"Ah ha! It can be done!" Sirius shouted suddenly.

"Sheesh Padfoot, let's show-off about it." James smirked.

"It's not showing-off if you can do it." Sirius grinned maliciously.

"Whatever." James mumbled right before the bell rang.

"I want you to practice this overnight and well proceed to the next chapter tomorrow." The professor yelled over the fleeing teen-agers.

Most of the day went by as normal for Lily, and she was pleased that no one was bothering her about her mother. Everything seemed to be like it was before she left. She had Quidditch practice after dinner, then she would have to do her 16 inch essay on the difference between moonstone and meteor rocks. Plus walk the halls to make sure no rule breakers were snooping around. Yup, Lily thought, back to the normal busy days.

"Alright guys great practice, we'll meet again Friday after dinner." James grinned brightly. "Our first game in two weeks against Hufflepuff, we should do pretty good, but they've got a pretty good keeper. So, get some rest and I'll see you Friday."

"Rest, yeah right, not with the million essays the teachers gave us." Sirius snickered.

"It's not like you do them anyways." Lily laughed. "You'll make Remus do it."

"So, same thing."

"You could actually try to do you own work." Everyone was walking to the locker rooms.

"I could, but it's so much easier this way," he smirked.

"How are you supposed to pass your newts." Lily questioned.

"Lily, can I talk to you?" James walked up behind the two.

"Uh, sure James. What's up."

"Well, it's complicated," he paused. "Do you, err, think you could, um, helpmeincharms?"

"What?"

"Could you help me in charms?" he said clearer.

"Are you serious? James Potter needs tutoring?" Lily half yelled laughing.

"Shh, look if you don't want to help, then all you have to do is say so."

"No, it's okay. I'll help you." Lily punched him playfully in the arm. "How about I help you when we patrol tonight."

"Okay, sounds good, thanks Lils." James smiled his famous smile.

"Sure," Lily smiled back. "But I have to do my potions essay."

"Okay, I have a few things to do too so it no problem."

"And I hope one of them things is taking a shower, how did you get so muddy, it's barely misting."

"I don't know, I just did."

"Okay, well I'm going to do my essay, see you later." Lily grabbed her bag and headed to her room.

Lily was sitting at her desk attempting to write her essay. She knew practically everything about moonstone and meteor rocks, but knowing wasn't the problem. All she could think about was James, he looked so goofy in all that mud. But there was something he didn't know, she didn't know really how to explain what her grandmother told her. But she thought that he ought to know.

He deserves to know, she thought. But how crazy would I sound if I told him he was the reason she was a witch. I can't believe I'm saying this, I used to hate him. But he was so nice to me, maybe I should give him a chance. That would totally go against my beliefs. But he's changed, he's not that annoying little prat any more. He's not Potter , he's James now.

"Hey, are you ready to go?" James poked his head in from her door, his hair was still wet from his shower.

"Umm, yeah." Lily put her quill down, it's not like she was getting anywhere with that anyway. "Here, I got this for you." Lily tossed him one of the squishy balls.

"Thanks." James threw it in the air and caught it with one hand. "So, did you have fun in practice today?"

"Yeah, I guess."

"I can't wait to play Hufflepuff, we're going to kill them."

"I hope so." Lily paused, she had to tell him, but not now, maybe later. "So do you want to work on that charm?"

"Sure, but it's going to be pointless."

"Well, we can at least try, it might be on our owls."

"Why, the spell is pointless, why would anyone want to harden anything. Seriously."

"Quit complaining and just do the incantation."

"Okay," James paused. "What is it?"

"Do you ever listen in class?"

"Not usually."

"Well, the incantation is Crudesco."

"Crudiso." James said and pointed to the ball.

"It's Crudesco, not Crudiso. And you have to flick your want."

"Sheesh, lets get snappy about it."

"Sorry, I can't help it, I'm a perfectionist. Besides, it won't work properly if you don't say it right."

"Yeah yeah." James waved her off. "Maybe I should be your teacher."

"Now why on earth would you be my teacher? I'm passing all my classes easily."

"But your failing one, the relaxing class."

"Whatever, I'm relaxed enough."

"How about we make a deal, I teach you to relax, and you teach my charms. Deal?"

"This is insane. I don't need a teacher for relaxing."

"Yeah you do, you've just proved it. You won't even relax about taking an easy class. Come on Lils, quit being so tight all the time."

"Fine, deal." Lily stuck her hand out.

"Alright!" James shook her hand and grinned. "Now, how'd that charm go again?" Lily rolled her eyes and showed him once more.


	20. The Ball

"Hey Lily, I heard about your date with James last night!" Sirius shouted over the table. It was the next morning after her first tutoring session.

"What, I did NOT go on a date with him last night." Lily yelled across the room; by now every one's head was turned.

"That's not what Prongs here said."

"Potter, what did you tell him?"

"Lily, I'm sorry." James was trying to hold back a smile.

"You're sorry?"

"No, I'm sorry. You just failed your first test."

"Test?" Lily sat down by Liz.

"Yup. Your first test on how to relax and you failed it."

"Well how am I supposed to relax when you tell the whole school we went on a date?"

"What's so wrong with that?" James pretended to be hurt.

"You need help," she said shortly.

"You didn't answer my question Lily."

"Your right, I didn't."

"Come on Lily, answer the question."

"You know what, I'm not hungry anymore. See you guys in class." Lily rolled her eyes and smiled as she left.

"You know what," James said after she left. "I don't think she could think of a reason that would be wrong with going out with me."

"Get over yourself James." Liz laughed.

Christmas was coming and Lily and James continued having lessons. James was slowly learning his charms and Lily was making any progress on relaxing. There was only one more week of school and then Lily would go home to her father for Christmas break. James would be going home too, which meant that Lily and James would be spending Christmas together.

"And before you leave, I have an announcement. This year is the annual Christmas ball. It is meant for 5th year and up, but you can bring an under-classman if you wish. You will need to wear dress robes, and we'll serve dinner and have a band. It's going to be the night before Christmas break at 8:00, so get date and I don't want any pranks." Mrs. McGonagall looked at Sirius and James. "Okay, you may leave."

"This is going to be awesome," Kristen squealed. "But what am I going to wear?"

"Dress robes, duh." Alex grinned.

"I know but which dress robes? I have like 5 of them. I could wear my purple ones to match these new earrings I got but maybe I should wear blue to go with the charm bracelet Sirius got me."

"I'm sure no matter what you wear you'll look great." Lily said. "But me on the other hand."

"Oh Lily shut up. You look gorgeous in everything too." Liz rolled her eyes."

"Yeah, right." Lily paused. "But you know what, I think I'm going to wear my green dress robes with my mum's old earrings I found."

"That'll be great, it will really bring out your eyes too." Kristen stopped. "Wait, I forgot my bad, some one come with me to get it."

"I will," Alex mumbled and they turned around to go get it.

"So, are you going to go with James?" Liz smiled.

"Why would I do that?"

"I don't know, you two seem to be getting a long pretty well lately. Actually Kristen was telling me that Sirius was mad because James was spending too much of his time with Lily."

"What? We only spend time together at night when we search the halls."

"Well, Kristen said that Sirius was pretty steamed the other night."

"I don't know what he's talking about, we don't spend that much time together."

"Okay," Liz said doubtfully.

"Don't give me that, we don't. I mean sure we get along fairly well now, but it's not like I like him."

"Well, we're about to find out how you really feel because here he comes now."

"Where?" Lily looked around and she saw James trotting down the hall, grinning widely none the less.

"Lily," James smiled. "What is going on?"

"Not a lot James," she rolled her eyes.

"Okay, well, as you know there is a ball at the end of the week. And I would be honored if you let me escort you as your date." James put a hand behind his back and bowed.

"James," Lily laughed. "Get up, I'll go with you. On one condition, you can't embarrass me."

"I wouldn't dream of it." James smiled. "See you at dinner."

"I thought you said you weren't going with him." Liz raised an eyebrow after James left.

"Well, he didn't ask me yet. Besides, what else was I to say, he was on his knees."

"You've turned him down plenty of times when he was on his knees, what makes this different?"

"Because we're friends now, and we weren't then."

"Mmm huh."

"I'm serious, it's not like I like him, like him."

"Yet."

"Whatever." Lily sighed. "You know, it's kind of weird though. How me and James became friends and all, because I hated him at the beginning of this year. I don't know when we became friends."

"I can tell you that." Liz laughed. "Remember your first night with James?"

"Yes, unfortunately."

"Well, I think it started there. I was so surprised when you told me you read him a story."

"I was so mad at him, I mean I was sleeping. He just came in and woke me up."

"You were glad he came in." Liz smirked.

"Oh yeah, so glad." Lily rolled her eyes.

"I knew you'd admit it."

"Yup, you got me, I'm in love with James Potter and I always have been. Oh no, my big secret is out!" Lily said dully.

"And I knew it all along."

"Yeah, anyways, I'm starving. Lets go eat."

"Okay, right after I talk to Frank."

"I can't believe your talking to him again."

"I know, but I really like him."

"I'm guessing you want to talk to him about the ball."

"You guessed it."

"I'll have to start calling you Alice. You know she's going to be really mad at you."

"She'll get over it."

"Gaw, I'm glad you think kindly of others."

"You know me, I'll see you at dinner." Liz waved Lily off and Lily headed to her room to put her bag up.

Lily walked slowly to her dorm, something was stirring inside of her, was she excited about going to a ball with James? No way, that couldn't possibly be it. Besides it was just a ball, what could be so exciting about a ball? But she was going with James. But we're just friends, nothing more. It's not like I like him, Lily told herself.

(Flashback)  
"You know you two are meant for each other, I mean look at the way you fight! Like a married couple, I tell yeah." Alex laughed.

"Whatever, I will never marry him, let alone date him." Lily snapped back.

"We'll see about that." Kristen grinned. 

"Yeah, I totally agree with Alex, you guys are just meant to be."  
(End of Flashback)

"They're wrong." Lily said aloud to herself.

"Who's wrong?" James came out of nowhere.

"What, where'd you come from?" Lily said baffled.

"Well, my parents told me when two people love each other."

"James, don't give me that you know what I meant."

"So, what are you doing?"

"I'm putting my bag up and then I'm going to go eat."

"Really. So who's wrong."

"No one, I was just thinking."

"Lily, I know you don't have much practice but you could at least put some effort into lying, I mean come on."

"I'm not lying." Lily protested, after all she wasn't completely lying.

"There you go again, see watch the pro." James paused. "I am not a cheater, I do all of my homework, I swear!"

"Oh yeah, that was a lot better." Lily laughed.

"You know, it's going to be kind of awkward wearing a dress." James said suddenly.

"Chocolate Eagles," Lily laughed and stepped into the dorm. "Well you wear a robe everyday, what makes this so different."

"Because it'll look like a dress. Can you imagine me in a dress?"

"I try no to."

"One of those short black sexy dresses."

"Your going to make me blind if you keep ranting."

"You like it."

"Oh yeah, love it." She said sarcastically.

"So, are you ready for Christmas?"

"Yeah I guess so, it's going to be weird though, without my mum and all."

"Your welcome to come to our house you know."

"We do every year James," Lily rolled her eyes.

"Oh yeah, but this year will be different."

"And why is that?"

"Because we get along and my parents won't have to tell us to get along."

"I see."

"Yup. So you ready to go eat?"

"Yes, I am."

"Alright then, lets go." James stuck him arm out for her.

"Your pushing it," she said bluntly.

"Oh come on its not going to hurt." Lily rolled her eyes and playfully pushed his aside and went to dinner.

"Oh my gosh this is so exciting!" Kristen squealed.

Kristen , Liz, Alex and Lily were in Lily's dorm getting ready for the ball. Kristen was still deciding on which dress robe to wear and Liz and Alex were in towels.

"I know, I can' wait to see Remus." Alex smiled and started to look for her dress robe.

"Speaking of escorts, who are you going with Liz?" Kristen said through her dress robe.

"Well, I was going with Frank but Alice had already asked him so now I'm going with Cameron."

"Cameron, after your big break up." Alex said bewildered.

"Yeah, well I told him if he tried anything he would be hurting."

"Ohh, what about you Lily."

"She hasn't told you?" Liz grinned evilly. "She's going with James."

"Your kidding!" Alex and Kristen both yelled.

"I can't believe it you finally gave in." Kristen laughed, now applied her make-up.

"I didn't give up, and he was on his knees, what was I supposed to say. Besides, it's just a dance. We're only going as friends."

"Yeah, mmhuh." Alex said.

"Seriously," Lily said. "I don't like him like that, we're just friends."

"For now." Kristen grunted.

"That's what I said." Liz laughed.

"Yeah we'll just see if your still 'friends'," Alex held up and hands. "After Christmas break."

"Okay, you do that." Lily rolled her eyes.

In James part of the dorm.

"I can't believe your going with Lily," Remus said. "How'd you talk her into it."

"He fed her this potion," Sirius grinned. "It was my idea."

"Yeah sure," James punched him in the arm. "Actually, all I did was walk up to her and ask her."

"You were on your knees, what was she supposed to say!" Sirius laughed.

"You were on your knees!" Remus burst. "I knew you were desperate Prongs but man mate."

"Shut up, she going with me isn't she?"

"But you were on your knees!" Sirius gasped, by now he was on the floor laughing.

"It was one knee okay," James said getting angry. "Who are you guys going with?"

"Alex."

"Kristen."

"Err." Peter paused.

"Wormtail, mate you're going stag aren't you! What's up with that?" Sirius stood up.

"I didn't ask anyone, but I'm not planning on going. I have, umm, business to do." Peter flinched.

"Business huh." James paused. "You always have business."

The Ball

"Where are they?" Sirius whined. They had been waiting for the girl a whole two minutes now and Sirius was getting impatient.

"They'll be here, relax mate." Remus reassured him.

"There they are." James said looking up at the staircase.

"Holey sh," Sirius started to say.

"We'll have none of the language here, Mr. Black." Professor McGonagall snapped and walked away.

The three boys stood transfixed at the stairs while Lily, Liz, Alex, and Kristen walked down to greet them.

"Why are they just standing there staring?" Lily whispered.

"They're shocked because we look so hot." Liz giggled.

"I wish they'd stop, it's annoying." Lily said and walked down the stairs.

"You look," James paused, "Great, no, fantastic."

"Thanks," Lily blushed. "You don't look half bad yourself."

"Why thank you, I though about cut it off the make is short but I decided not to." James grinned.

"Well I'm glad you didn't."

"Shall we go?" James stuck an arm out.

"Sure," Lily took his arm and he escorted her into the Great Hall. "Wow, this doesn't even look like the Great Hall."

Lily gazed at the beautiful sight. There were huge trees decorated in beautiful Christmas ornaments and giant ice sculptures of Father Christmas. The dance floor was an elevated glass flank and the band was set up and ready to go.

"Definitely, I can't even see my scorch mark on the floor from my first year!" James grinned, Lily rolled her eyes. "Want to sit here?"

"Sure," Lily smiled as James took the chair out for her and gently pushed her under the table. "I never knew you had manners."

"There's a lot you don't know about me." James joked. "But we can change that."

"You cheese ball." Lily pushed him playfully.

"Welcome everyone," Professor Dumbledore stood up from the teachers table after every one got seated. "To the Christmas Ball. Now I would like every one to give the prefects and Professor Flitwick a nice round of applause for decorating this evening. And I must add that they did a wonderful job. Also I would like you to welcome the band, 'Cauldrons and Snakes'. I wish you all to enjoy the evening and have a wonderful Christmas Break. Oh yes and one more thing, it is tradition for the Head Boy and Girl to start off the dance so as soon and we get through eating would Mrs. Evans and Mr. Potter please see me after they are through."

Every one clapped politely and then started to fill their plates full of scrumptious food. The room buzz loudly with people talked joyfully over what they were going to do over the break.

"I'm going to France with my family," one Slytherin girl said very loudly and obnoxious over the table.

"We're going to America to visit some family." Alex said suddenly.

"You have family in America?" Lily said surprised. "I didn't know that."

"Yeah, they're kind of rude weird though," Alex paused. "But they don't know about magic and all so it will be kind of awkward."

"We're just staying home this Christmas since we went to China over Summer break." Kristen said through a mouth full of pumpkin juice.

"So are we." Liz said. "We felt like staying home for once."

"Well we're probably doing the same thing since I was two, going to James's" Lily mumbled.

"You make that sound like a bad thing." James responded.

"Well, it used to be," she said sincerely.

"Great, you two will be making out all Christmas Break and I won't get to do anything." Sirius muttered.

"No we won't," Lily snapped back.

"We won't?" James grinned and put an arm around Lily.

"No James, we won't." Lily pushed his arm off.

"Too bad, all well your loss."

"Actually I think it's my gain."

"Are you two through eating, I would like to have a few words." Professor Dumbledore stood behind Lily with a slender hand on her shoulder.

"Yes Professor." Lily said and stood up, James followed in suite.

"It is tradition for the Head Boy and Girl to start and end the ball, so I am going to give word to the band and you two will start dancing. When the night is over I'll do the same."

"Okay," James nodded.

"Well, you two have a good night."

"You too, Professor Dumbledore." Lily said as he headed towards the band and gave them a wave.

The music started playing and every one's head turned to Lily and James who were standing by the stairway to the dance floor. Lily stomach did a flip as the instruments played.

"So, Lily, do you, err, want to dance?" James held out his hand.

"Yeah," Lily blushed and took his hand. James led her up the stairwell and onto the floor. "This is kind of weird, every one is just staring at us."

"They can't get over how beautiful you are." Lily rolled her eyes.

"Yeah right."

"I'm not kidding, you look great. In fact I don't think great is a good enough word, maybe fantastic, wonderful, no magnificent."

"James," Lily started to say.

"Lily, I like you. I have for so long, but you've always blown me off. I've been wanting to ask you something for a while, and I hope I don't get the same answer that I've gotten before."

"James, wait. There's something I want to tell you."

"Tell me?"

"Yeah," Lily said slowly buying her time to find her courage. "When my mum died, after we came to my house. I found something, or some one I should say. Well, it was my grandmother and she told me that my mum's powers were binded. So I shouldn't have become a witch right? But, my grandma told me the day I was born you and your parents were over celebrating your birthday and well, some how you broke the jar. Does this many any sense? I know I'm rambling but I haven't stopped thinking about it the day I found out."

"Lily, what are you talking about?" James looked confused.

"You're the reason I'm a witch, and I just wanted to thank you." Lily kissed him swiftly on the lips.

James looked thoroughly shocked, Lily was in shock too. Did she just kiss James Potter?

"Lily, I don't know what you're talking about." James finally said something.

"Nothing, it's nothing." Lily turned her head and gazed at the other couples dance.  
The song ended and Lily and James broke apart, Lily headed to Liz and James mumbled something about butterbeer.

Lily was still in half shock about her kissing James . Did he hate her? After all he didn't say anything about it, but then again it was only a kiss if you'd even call it a kiss.

"I saw you kiss James." Liz smiled spitefully. 

"Did you?" Lily said still dazed.

"Yeah, and then I saw you two walked apart, what happened?"

"I don't know, it wasn't really a kiss."

"Oh yes it was."

"But, why didn't he say anything? He just walked off, I thought he was going to ask me out earlier, but I had to tell him something. Maybe I freaked him out, about what I said."

"I'm sure you didn't, he's just probably still in shock that you kissed him is all."

"Maybe, but I don't think that's it."

"Just relax. This is James Potter we're talking about, he's crazy over you. Don't be so worried about it."

"Okay," Lily mumbled and sipped some pumpkin juice.

"Well I'm going to dance, is that okay?"

"Of coarse, don't let me hold you back. I'll just, well, I'll be around here somewhere." Lily sighed.

"Alright see yeah." Liz headed off to the dance floor with Cameron. Lily sat there for a while before deciding to take a walk outside. She stepped out of the door a felt a cold wind against her face. The snow was pretty deep but she didn't mind. Lily walked around the lake and sat down and watched the squid play with the ice.

"Pretty interesting huh," a voice came making Lily jump, it was James.

"I guess," she said shortly.

"Listen, Lily, about you know. I didn't mean to make like a jerk, I was just surprised.

"I'm sure that how you treat all your girlfriends. They show their feelings and you pretend it didn't happened." Lily half shouted because of the wind blowing furiously.

"It's not, I was an idiot for not saying something. I'm sorry."

"Are you?"

"Truly," James was now sitting beside her his arms around her shoulders. The warmth from him felt good and she found herself feeling safe. 

"James," Lily started to say but before she could say another word James moved his head closer to Lily and pressed his lips against hers. Lily closed her eyes, she never felt so wonderful and so awful at the same time. Slowly their lips separated and Lily reopened her eyes.

"Lily, I really like you."

"I like you too," she whispered.


	21. Voices

"I knew it!" Liz shouted. "I knew you two would end up together!"

"Shh," Lily laughed. "You're going to wake them up."

"Don't want them to know that you've always secretly been in love with James, or what?"

"I haven't been secretly in love with James."

"Yeah, and that's why you made the first move."

"It wasn't a move," Lily paused. "It was a thank you."

"Sure." Liz laughed. "Oh yeah, I almost forgot!"

"What?" Lily said puzzled.

SMACK!

"Oww, what was that for?" Lily said rubbing her arm.

"You told me to slap you if you ever went out with James."

" I can't believe you remembered that."

"I don't forget things."

"That really hurt you know."

"You big baby, I didn't even hit you hard."

"Yeah you did," Lily put on a hurt face. "You gave me a bruise."

"Whatever," Liz rolled her eyes. "I'm going to bed, you can go back to your dorm and make out with James."

"You're kicking me out, how rude!" Lily laughed. "Ten points from Gryffindor for being a bad friend."

"You can't take points."

"So."

"Go make out with James so I can get to sleep."

"It's only 2 in the morning and you're going to sleep on me."

"Yeah," she said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"Fine, see you in the morning." Lily turned around and left the girls dormitory.

Meanwhile on James' side of the dormitory.

"I can't believe it Prongs old boy, you finally got her." Sirius gave a pat on his back. About this time Lily was walking through the door and stopped shortly outside his door.

"And you had no faith."

"Yeah well, I guess I owe you." Sirius . "You finally got her, 5 Knuts, right? Is that what we bet?"

"Uh."

"I knew it!" Lily shouted with tears already swelling up. "I knew it! Why didn't I listen to myself? How could you do this to me James? I thought, well I guess it doesn't matter because I was wrong."

"Wait, Lily it's not what you think!" James shouted, Lily turned on her heel and strode off into the corridors. "Now look what you did, she thinks we really bet on her!"

"It was just a joke, I didn't think," Sirius stuttered.

"That's right you didn't think. After all the years it took me to get her and you ruin it for me!" James shouted angrily.

"James, calm down. I tell her the truth."

"Yeah right like she's going to believe you, I'm getting out of here. Why don't you go back to your dorm." James grabbed his cloak and stomped off.

Lily ran down the corridors as fast as her legs could carry her. Her face was now soaked with tears. She was so frustrated, why would he do that to her? I thought it was real, she thought. I knew I shouldn't have trusted him!

Lily slowed down and went into an empty classroom. She sat down in the corner and cried until she heard a faint yell getting louder by the second.

"Lily?" James opened the door and looked around, Lily stood as still as she could with her head in her hands. "Lily, I'm really."

"What, sorry? I can't believe you why would you do that James? I thought we had something."

"We did, we do. I didn't make a bet with Sirius he was just talking, you know how he gets."

"I'm sure he did, just like the other time he warn me about my clothes."

"Well, that time he wasn't lying but," James smiled thinking back to the time he put an itching charm on her clothes but Sirius thought Lily had a horrible day so he warned her. "This time he is, we didn't make a bet. I promise."

"Just leave me alone." Lily shook his arm off of her and stood up. "I don't want to be with you right now."

"Wait, Lily just give me a chance to talk to you."

"I gave you a chance, but you ruined it." She started to walk off.

"Lily," James grabbed her hand and looked her in the eyes. "If I made a bet I wouldn't be doing this." James took her in her arms and kissed her.

Lily closed her eyes and took the kiss, he was a great kisser, she already established that the first time. But the kiss just made her loose herself, and she hated that she liked it. Besides it's not like he really likes her he's just faking it.  
Lily broke the kiss off and slapped James before she strode back off into the corridors. James stood there for a moment wondering what he did wrong before he took off again to find Lily.

"Lily!" James yelled after her.

"No James, don't make this any harder for me," Lily whispered to herself and kept walking.

"Lily, please. I, I, just wait."

"Wait for what? You to grow up and quit playing people? Sorry, I'm not waiting that long."

"I don't play people anymore, that's not who I am. Just give me another chance and I promise I won't screw up."

"That was your second chance."

"The give me a third, third times the charm right?" James joked shortly.

"I can't go out with a 8 year old, sorry."

"Lily, you're not being fair."

"I'm not being fair, what about all the time you did crap to me and I always got into trouble for trying to get you back. What about how you put no effort into school and get perfect grades while I work my butt off."

"What, I always thought it came easy to you, like you just knew stuff."

"No James, I have to study to make decent grades, unlike you."

"Sorry, I just didn't think."

"You never do."

"Lily, I don't understand why you still hate me so much."

"Because I was a bet, and you played me! How could you do that to me, why didn't I listen to myself."

"I didn't make a bet on you damn it! " Lily and James both stopped in their track. James knew he went over board as soon as the words came out. "I'm sorry."

"Leave me alone." Lily said and disappeared behind another hallway.

"Damn it!" James punched the wall, he could feel the blood trickle down, but no pain. Slowly James turned around and headed back to the dorm, it was useless to look for her now. He knew she wouldn't talk to him, not that he didn't deserved it.

Lily ran furiously down the halls paying no attention to where she was going. Where does he have the right to yell at me like that, she thought. It's bad enough he makes a bet on me, then he goes and yells at me like that! There's no bet, another voice came, it all a fake. You're being mad for no reason.

"No I'm not." Lily yelled.

"Not what," a voice hissed, Lily turned around to see who was behind her but no one was there.

"Whose there," she called out.

"Me," the voice hissed again, and again it sounded as though it was behind Lily.

"Come out, you're being annoying." Lily turned around once again.

"Are you annoyed, or scared," the voice came from another direction.

"Actually, I'm quite mad."

"And why," the voice paused and went somewhere else. "Is that?"

"It's really none of your business."

"It's not?"

"No, and I find it rather rude that you won't come out and show yourself."

"Well I guess I must be rude then."

"That's fine because I'm leaving."

"Why."

"Because I want to," she snapped.

"Why aren't you in your dormitory?"

"I could as you the same."

"I'm not a student, not anymore at least."

"You're a ghost aren't you."

"No, I'm quite alive."

"Then show yourself."

"I thought you were leaving."

"I am, good bye."

"If you really want to see me then follow me."

"And where are you going to lead me?"

"A place," he said simply. "Right behind this door."

Something creaked behind Lily and she saw a door behind a large gargoyle statue.

"Aren't you coming?"

"I don't know, I think I'll just go back to my dormitory."

"I don't really like that idea."

"Well I do, good bye." Lily turned on her heel and walked quickly back to her door.

"Sweet dreams, Ms. Evans, I'll be seeing you soon, real soon." The voice trailed off and started laughing hysterically.

Lily stood outside the door of the heads rooms debating on going in or not. If she did, James would probably be there waiting for her and she was in no mood to talk to him. But if she didn't go in, she would have to stay outside the whole night and that creepy voice might come back. At least James would drive it away, Lily thought.

Lily decided to go on in and head straight for her room. She mumbled the password and slowly went in. Lily looked around at the room, no James. Good, she said to herself. She didn't want to see James at the moment but she felt like she needed to tell him about the creepy voice, what if it was him. It couldn't possibly be him, he can't get into to Hogwarts. I'm totally safe from him here, she reassured herself.

Lily plopped down on her bed and clothes her eyes, she was exhausted and the nice soft bed felt like heaven. After brushing her teeth, getting on her pajamas, and washing her face, Lily finally pulled the covers up and drifted into an uneasy sleep.

"We can not risk letting her know what really happened and why he is after them, it would be ludicrous!"

"They deserves to know, Fudge."  
"Albus, do you really want to risk telling them, Potter would probably go raging out into the night for vengeance and bringing Lily along too."

"That doesn't change the fact that they deserve to know why they're being hunted in the first place. Now you must excuse me I have a meeting in the morning with Mrs. Trelawney."

"If you must tell them make sure they don't go looking for you-know-who."

"Why do you put up with the silliness of not saying Voldemort's name. " Fudge winced at the name.

"I'll see you in 5 days Albus, goodnight."

Lily woke with a start the next morning, she wasn't sure if what she dreamed was real or not. She sat up in her bed and looked around for a minute and didn't notice the note on her dresser at first, but then quickly looked back and read it.


	22. Making up

Lily woke with a start the next morning, she wasn't sure if what she dreamed was real or not. She sat up in her bed and looked around for a minute and didn't notice the note on her dresser at first, but then quickly looked back and read it.

Lily,

I'm sorry about last night. I said things I shouldn't have said. I know I didn't have any right to yell at you like that. I really want to be friends again, maybe even more. Can you forgive me?

James

Lily reread the note several times before laying it down and getting ready for the day. She had to pack for Christmas break since she would leave after lunch.

"James?" Lily was knocking on his door. "Are you in there?"

No answer.

"Listen, can we talk?"

No answer.

"I know your in there, I can hear you scrambling around."

No answer.

"Fine, if you don't want to talk to me then I guess you can just kiss our friendship goodbye."

"Lily, hey, what are you doing?" James walked through the entry door, Lily looked at the door she was knocking at.

"Who's, I thought I. Hold on." Lily turned the handle to James room and opened the door. The room was a mess, stuff was thrown everywhere. The window was open letting the snow and cold air in, paper were flying everywhere. "Man your messy."

"What are you talking about my room's spot," James stopped mid-sentence and looked into him room. "What the hell, who did this?"

"So I opened the door and the room was a disaster, parchment was thrown everywhere." Lily finished telling her friends about the previous night.

"Oh my gosh," Liz was shocked.

"I know, why would anybody wreck his room like that?" Lily sat back and looked out of the compartment window.

"That's not what I was talking about. I can't believe you and James are over already."

"What, they were never going out." Alex said.

"Oh yes they were, you guys were asleep while Lily told me the whole thing."

"What happened?" Kristen squealed..

"It doesn't matter because he's a two-faced jerk and I will never date him again."

"You're not even sure if the bet was real. You probably came in the wrong place at the wrong time." Liz protested.

"I don't think so."

"Come on Lily, give him another chance. Please, for me." Alex begged.

"I gave him two chances and he blew them both."

"Well, you know what they say, third time's the charm." Kristen grinned.

"I don't think so."

"Ladies," Sirius poked his head in the door. "How are you sweet things doing today?" Alex, Kristen, and Liz mumbled a few comments while the rest of the 'Marauders' walked in.

"Lily, can we talk?" James sat beside Lily. "Please."

She said nothing.

"Guys, can you give us some room?" James looked at every one in a pleading way, everyone smiled slyly and left. "Okay, I know you don't want to believe me and you think I'm a two-faced jerk, but I promise my life to you that I didn't make a bet on you. I know I was a real a$$hole last night when I yelled at you and I can understand you would be mad about that but I know that isn't why you're not talking to me."  
James paused, he couldn't believe he was spilling his guts out for this girl and she still wasn't talking to him. What was he going to have to do for her to trust him?

James got on his knees in front of her and looked at her face, she was crying. Oh great, he thought, now what did I do?

"Lily, you know how I feel about you and I would never do anything to intentionally hurt you," he paused again. "Could you please say something?"

"I don't know what to say." Lily whispered.

"Say you'll forgive me for being a jerk."

"You were an a$$hole."

"I was an imbecile." James grinned.

"You were a two-faced moron." Lily started to smile.

"I was the biggest git in the world." James laughed. "Lily?"

"James," she took a breath.

"I'm sorry," they sat at the same time.

"I should have believed you."

"But I shouldn't have yelled at you."

"No you shouldn't of." Lily grinned, their heads were very close now.

"Can we try again?"

"If you promise me something."

"Anything."

"Don't break my heart, again."

"I promise." James leaned in closer.

"Ahh, isn't this sweet! They made-up!" Sirius burst through the door with the others behind him.


	23. Start of Christmas Break

"Lily, over here!" Phil yelled and headed towards his daughter. "How are you sweetpea?"

"It's great to see you, I'm doing really good, how are you?" Lily gave her dad a big hug.

"Great, need any help with your stuff?"

"No, I got it, but thanks anyway."

"Alright. Is it okay if James comes with us? His parents were busy, they asked me to pick him up."

"Ya, that's cool. I'll go get him."

"Wow, I'm surprised you don't mind. Why the change of mind?"

"More the change of heart," she blushed.

"I see," her dad winked at her.

"James!" Lily yelled. "Hey James!"

"Ya?" James came trotting up grinning widely.

"Me and my dad are going to take you home okay."

"Oh, I was wondering. Let me go get my stuff real quick."

"Alright, I'll be over here by my dad."

"Okay." James left for a moment. "Alright , ready to go?"

"Ya," I smiled at him and we walked to my dad's car.

"So, are you kids enjoying your last school year?" Phil asked us as we drove to my house.

"It's been pretty good so far." James said.

"I'm glad to hear it, glad to hear it."

"How is work going, Mr. Evans?" James asked.

"Mr. Evans? Just call me Phil, James. And work is going good, I'm glad you asked. We just got a new deal in that landed us an extra million for the holiday."

"That's great dad." Lily said.

"So, what do you two want for Christmas this year?"

"You don't need to get me anything," James said modestly, even though Phil got him something every year.

"New broom maybe? For the both of ya'. How is Quidditch going this year?"

"We've only had one game, but we won. Our team is pretty good this year." James said.

"That's good, I'd like to see you in action sometime. Lily tells me your pretty good."

"Dad," Lily shot a look at her father. "Don't tell him that."

Lily's dad laughed.

"Really," James said. "What else does she say about me?"

"Oh I better stop while I'm ahead. I might get myself in trouble."

The rest of the ride the three talked about Quidditch and other stuff, but finally the drive ended and Lily found herself looking up at her house.

"It doesn't look like your parents are home, you want to come in?" Lily asked after her father went in.

"Are you inviting me into your house? I think the gods have spoken!" James laughed.

"Take the offer before it disappears James." Lily grinned.

"Alright, I go!" James pointed his finger towards the door marched into the wall beside the door, and fell flat on his back.

"James," Lily laughed and went over to him. "What are you doing you nut."

"Falling for you, no wait I've already done that." James knock Lily down softly. "And now you've fallen for me."

"That was corny." Lily said laughing harder. "Come on, lets go inside. It's freezing out here."

"It was cold, but then you stood by me and it got hot." Lily rolled her eyes and stood up.

"Are you trying to flatter me?"

"Am I succeeding?" James stood up and took her in his arms.

"Maybe."

"Good," he leaned in. "Last one inside the house is a rotten egg!"

"Cheater!" she yelled after James knocked her aside.

"Me cheat?" He stopped running, Lily caught up to him and stood by the door. "How dare you accuse me of cheating."

"I win!" Lily yelled as she stepped in the house.

"And you called me a cheater."

"I didn't cheat, you stalled and I won." Lily said simply.

"You knew I would stop."

"Exactly."

"That's fine, first one to your room is a loser and has to carry both trunks to the right rooms."

"Deal." Lily said and ran up the stairs rapidly.

Lily took all the shortcuts to her room as fast as she could, by the time she got to her room she was exhausted. Lily opened her door and plopped on her bed.

"Took you long enough," James said setting by the desk.

"How'd you, you apparated didn't you.; that's cheap."

"The rules never said no using magic."

"I'm not carry you're stuff to your room, you cheated," she said stubbornly.

"You made a deal and you can't break the deal."

"Watch me." Lily stick her tongue out at him. "Besides, I still say you cheated."

" I'll teach you cheating!' James jumped on the bed beside Lily and started tickling her, Lily laughed hysterically.

"Stop," Lily laughed.

"I can't, I'm a cheater." James said continuing tickling her.

"James Isaac," she said sternly.

"Aww, with the using of the middle name, that hurts." James stopped. 

"You'll live," she sat up.

"So, do you have anything to eat around here?"

"You ate sweets the whole way to London and you still hungry."

"I'm a growing man."

"Man? I'm afraid you've confused yourself with some one else, a little more mature perhaps."

"Are you saying I'm not mature?"

"Maybe."

"I can be mature."

"I highly doubt that."

"Ya, well your probably right. Mature isn't any fun anyways, I think I'll stick to being immature."

"Okay, you do that."

"So what do you want for Christmas?"

"I don't know, what do you want."

"My list is about 20 pages long."

"What, are you serious?"

"No, I'm James, remember." Lily rolled her eyes.

"What'd you say Remus?"

"Ooooo (howl)" James tilted his head back.

"That's mean, you're supposed to be his friend."

"I am his friend."

"You don't act like it."

"Are you kiddin', do you know how many times I've changed for him?"

"I'm was joking James, relax."

"I'm hungry."

"Really."

"Yes, lets go eat."

"You can if you want but I'm not hungry."

"Well, then I'll eat enough for two then."

"You do that." Lily yawned.

"Tired?"

"A little."

"Well, you can take a nap, I'll eat, and then I'll see you tomorrow and we can go Christmas shopping. Who knows, we might do it the muggle way."

"That sounds great, I'll see you then."

"Okay, bye Lils." James kissed her on the cheek.

"Bye," Lily smiled and laid down and went to sleep.


	24. Shopping Date

The next morning Lily got up and around at nine thirty and got ready for her 'shopping date' with James. After she finished eating she went back up stairs to find her purse when she found an owl outside her window. Lily let the owl in, took the note off and quickly read it while the owl left.

Lily,

I have horrible news, my parents told me they were getting a divorce. I couldn't believe it when they told me, they said I would have to choose between the two of them. How could they ask me to choose between them? If I go with my mum then I wouldn't go to Hogwarts, but if I choose my dad I could. I really don't want to go to a different school but my mum is sort of sick and she needs some one around to care for them, plus me and my dad aren't that close. I don't know what to do, I'm just sure I'll make the wrong decision. Can we meet sometime before Christmas, I'd really like a friend around.

BFF,  
Liz

Lily jaw dropped after she read the letter. How could that be possible, she thought Liz's parents always got along so well. Lily hurried over to her desk and wrote a quick response and headed to James house to use his owl.

"Lily baby, you're a little early." Sirius stood before Lily grinning as he answered the door in his towel.

"Sirius, don't you know what clothes are?" Lily rolled her eyes.

"Clothes? I have no clue what that terminology is."

"You should really quick using big words. Where's James, I need to use his owl."

"He's taking a shower, you going to join him?"

"No, I just told you. I need to use his owl."

"What for?"

"Well, usually when you need an owl you have a letter you need to send."

"No kidding, I meant who's the letter for."

"Liz."

"Really, what's so urgent you just saw her yesterday."

"Not to be rude but it's not really your business."

"That's fine, don't let me get in your way I know how you can get when your mad."

"Sirius."

"The owl is up in James room, you do know where that is right?"

"Yes," Lily half-lied.

"Okay, bye," he walked out of the room. 

Lily stood there for a minute before she wandered into James house. The truth was she'd only been in James room twice in her whole life and she didn't really pay any attention to where she was going. Of coarse she did have a vague idea where it was just not positive, she did know it was up stairs at least.

Lily climbed up the stairs and checked a few of the rooms. After about the seventh wrong room she unexpectantly bumped into James in his towel.

"Lily, what are you doing here?" Lily whipped around.

"I need to borrow your owl," she looked him up and down. "What is it with you and Sirius parading around in towels?"

"Oh, well I just got out of the shower."

"Ya, I can see that. So where is your owl?"

"In my room, come on I'll show you." James walked past Lily and into the room she was about to check.

"Holy crap James, got enough Quidditch posters?" Lily marveled at James's all-out Quidditch room. The walls were covered with posters; all autographed with the player flying impressively in the background.

"Like them?"

"Definitely, there nice."

"Here's Charlie." James gently handed her his owl.

"Thanks," she smiled and tied the letter to the owl.

"So what time do you want to leave?"

"Whenever your ready."

"Okay, I'll be over in about an hour; I'll drive." he added.

"You have your license?"

"Of coarse."

"I'd never guess. Well, I'll see you in an hour then."

"See you later Lils."

"Bye," she kissed him on the cheek.

"Won, what are you two doing?"

"What's wrong Padfoot, too much excitement?" James smirked.

"Nothing's too excited for me."

"Mmmhuh, see you later guys." Lily waved to them and left.

Exactly an hour later Lily's door bell rang. LIly checked herself in the mirror, grabbed her purse and answered the door. Her heart skipped a beat at the sight of James, ; he looked great. James was wearing blue jeans , a black fitted sweatshirt, and had his hair gelled in an attempt to make it lay down--it didn't work, but it still looked adorable--at least he tried.

James looked Lily up and down and smiled, she looked great too. Lily was wearing blue jeans, a dark green fitted sweater to bring out her eyes, and her hair was spiraled and shiny.

"You look great." James grinned and kissed her on the cheek.

"Thanks," she blushed, " you too."

"These are for you," he handed her a bouquet of white roses.

"They're beautiful, thank you." Lily smiled and hugged him.

"Are you ready to go?"

"Ya, just let me put these in some water. Come on in it'll take a minute." James stepped in and closed the door while Lily hurried off to the kitchen

"Alright I'm ready," she came back.

"After you," he opened the door.

"Thanks," Lily gave him a warm smile and walked through. "New car?"

"Nope."

"It's nice," she stared at the black corvette in front of her.

"Let me get the door for you," James bustled around and opened the door for her; again.

"I never knew you were such a gentleman."

"I told you , I changed."

Once they got in the car James turned down the music and turned the heater on.

"Where to first?" He asked.

"Eat?" she suggested.

"I know this one place, you'll love it."

"Sounds good to me," Lily smiled

"So, you never said what you wanted for Christmas."

"I know."

"Well then, what do you want?"

"I have everything I need."

"How about a new broomstick?"

"I don't care James, I'm sure that whatever you get me will be wonderful."

"So I could get you a bucket full of screwts and you'd still be happy."

"Okay, almost anything. What do you want?"

"You."

"Besides me."

"Kisses."

"James, come on I'm being serious."

"So am I."

"Fine then I'll just get you a sucky gift."

"Well you're not telling me what you want either so I'll probably get you a sucky gift too."

"Well then that settles it, we're both getting each other sucky gifts."

"We here."

"Baroque?"

"Yep, come on." They got out of the car and went into the restaurant.

"Hello, welcome to Baroque, smoking or non smoking." A tall thin waiter with a thin mustache asked.

"Non please." James said.

"Follow me please." He said dully, James looked at mLily and grinned at the sight of the lanky waiter. "A waitress will be here shortly to take your order, enjoy your meal." He said after seating them.

"This seems like a nice place, I like it."

"I was hoping you would."

"Hello, my name Ashley and I will be your waitress today." She handed them a few menus. "What kind of drinks would you like?"

"Dr. Pepper."

"Tea."

"Alright, that will be right out, would you like some starters?"

"Umm," James looked over at Lily. "Sure, how about the cristinis with mozzarella." she nodded at him, the waitress wrote our order down and left for our drinks. "Is that alright with you?"

"Yeah, it sounds great."

"So, where did you want to go after we eat?"

"I don't know, how about the mall. I have to get my dad his gifts."

"I have to get my parents they're gifts too, and every one else."

"Did you just leave Sirius at your house?"

"I think he was going to his uncles until Christmas."

"Who exactly does he live with you or his uncle."

"Both."

"I see."

"Here's your drinks and I'll be right back to get your starters." Ashley set the drinks down eyeing James and walked back into the kitchens. She came back a few minutes later with the starter and they order their food. After lunch James insisted he pay and they went back to his car and headed to the mall.

Once at the mall they decided to get everyone else's gifts first.

"I think Sirius would get a kick out of that James." Lilt rolled her eyes, they were in a game store; James was messing around with a gameboy.

"I don't think he'd even know how to turn it on." James paused. "Well, that settles it this is what I'm getting him."

"Okay you do that, what about Remus I don't think he's get as big of a kick from a gameboy."

"I don't know, maybe a potions book or something."

"A potions book?"

"Yeah, he loves potions."

"What should I get him?"

"Nothing."

"James!"

"What?" He said innocently.

"Your mean." Lily laughed.

"I was only joking."

"You better be, you're so mean to him."

"No I'm not, we just joke a lot."

"Well, let's go to a clothes store, I still have to get Kristen and Alex something."

"You're getting them clothes?"

"Yeah."

"How do you know what size to get."

"It's simple really, we all wear the same sizes in everything so I'll just try on a few things and pick out what I like."

"I see, do I get to be the critic?"

"I guess, if you want to."

"Alright then, lets go. I think you should get them some lingerie."

"I bet you do."

"What do you think about this?" Lily came out of the dressing room for about the tenth time. This time she was wearing a denim mini skirt with a turquoise tank top with a lacey v-neck and a jean jacket that matched.

"It's very Kristen-like."

"Okay, then I'll get her this."

"Wait, I want you to try this on." James shoved a dress into her hands, she raised an eyebrow.

"Why?"

"Just try it on."

"Fine." Lily turned around and went back into her dressing room and changed into the dress; some how he managed to get the right size too. Three minutes later she came back out in the very short dress James picked out; he grinned as she stepped out. The dress was a emerald green spaghetti-strapped v-neck, it flowed down to the middle of her thighs and stopped abruptly and clung tightly to her showing off every curve.

"I like it."

"I bet you do." Lily turned back around and went into the dressing room again and changed back into her original clothes.

After she paid for her stuff James muttered something about the bathroom and meeting back in the food court in twenty minutes.

"Does it take you that long to use the restroom?"

"No, I just wanted to shop for some one else real quick."

"Okay, I'll see you in twenty then."

"Bye," he leaned in and kissed her gently on her cheek.

Lily headed out of the store and went back into the game store to pick up a game that James became fond of in the short fifteen minutes they were in there.

"Lily, is that you?" Lily turned around to the voice and was face to face with an tall muscular guy a few years older than her, he had brown eyes and hair, really cute. "Lily, wow I never expected to see you again."

"Tyler?"

"So you do remember me, you looked confused for a while."

"I was, I haven't seen you since, well since Jake's funeral."

"Yeah, it's been a while, so how are you?"

"I'm good, you?'

"About the same, so who are you shopping for?" He nodded his head to her hand which held several bags.

"A bunch of friends from school."

"Oh, that's cool, I stopped by your house a couple months after the funeral but you had already gone back to your school."

"Oh, yeah, sorry."

"It's cool, well I'm thirsty, want to go get a drink or something?"

"Uh, sure, let me pay for this real quick."

"A gameboy, a little childish don't you think?"

"Yeah, it is, but it's for a pretty childish person." She grinned and handed the gameboy to the cashier.

After Lily paid for it they went down to the food court and bought a Julius and sat down and talked.

"There you are Lils I was wondering where you were." James walked up to them grinning with several more bags in his hands than before he left. "Uh, who are you?" He asked rudely.

"James," Lily snapped. "Be nice."

"Sorry," he rolled his eyes and stuck his hand out. "I'm James Potter, and you are?"

"Tyler Quinn," he took James handed and shook it. "So you're James, I guess you do look familiar."

"Do I know you?"

"Sort of, I was a good friend of Jakes." James narrowed his eyebrows remembering Jake and the cold feeling he got when he saw him.

"Oh," he said dully, and sat down by Lily and tangled his hands with hers.

"Well, I better go, see you later Lily, it was nice talking to you." He got up from his chair and nodded at James before he left.

"I don't like him." James said suddenly.

"What, why not? He's nice." Lily snapped.

"Because he looks at you like, well, he just looks at you in a certain way and I don't like it."

"Relax James he only wanted to have a friendly conversation, it's not that big of a deal." Lily smiled and kissed him on the cheek. "He was cute though."

"Hey!"

"Don't worry, I still think you're cuter."

"That's better." James grinned a kissed her lightly on the lips.

"Well we better get back, it's almost time for dinner."

"Do we have to?"

"Yes," Lily rolled her eyes and gathered her shopping bags.

"I don't know if we're going to fit all these in my car."

"You should have brought a bigger car then, huh."

"I had to take this car, otherwise Sirius would have came with us."

"You're so evil," she laughed. "But I'm glad it was just the two of us today, it was fun."

"Yeah, until Mr. I'm-going-to steal-James's-girlfriend-away Quinn, came around."

"He wasn't trying to steal me from you."

"Yeah he was, did you see the way he was looking at you."

"I'm not going over this again, you're being childish."

"So."

"So? Well maybe I'll give Tyler a call over break and we can out to for drinks again."

"I'd have to beat the shit out of him."

"James, let's just go." Lily laughed as they headed back to his car and drove home.

"Well, I had fun, thanks for lunch." Lily smiled.

"It was no problem," James leaned in, they were only a few inches apart.

"Jamesie, there you are, I thought you got lost in the big city!" Sirius yelled across the yard, James leaned back and sighed.

"Has perfect timing doesn't he?" Lily grinned.

"Oh yeah, perfect."

"Well, I'll see you later." Lily kissed him on the cheek before getting her bags and going into her house.


	25. Happy Christmas part 1

**Happy Christmas! (Part One)**

"Morning Lils, happy Christmas," Lily's dad smiled happily sipping his drink.

"Happy Christmas dad." She gave him a hug and placed his present under the tree.

"That for me?"

"Sure is."

"Yours is under there as well." He nodded towards a large rectangular box.

"Can I open it?"

"Go ahead, as long as I can open mine." Lily smiled at him and handed him his present before bending down and taking hers to the couch next to him. "Go on, open it." She tore at the paper until she found a cardboard box. "Keep going." Lily gave him a quizzical look and tore the box open.

"Oh wow dad, thank you!" She gaped at the broom; a comet two-sixty the newest edition; and gave him a hug.

"I'm glad you like it, the guy at the store said it was the best handled and fastest broom yet."

"I love it, thank you." Lily gave him another hug. "Well, open yours." Phil smiled at his daughter and opened his present.

"I've been needing another one of these, my last one got dumped in the bath tub." Phil beamed down at his new Rolex (is that how you spell it?) watch and back to his daughter before giving her a hug.

"Well, I'm glad you like it."

"The Potters wanted to have us come over this morning for present I believe, and I think we're going to have dinner over there too."

"Okay, that sounds good, I just want to go send Liz Kristen and Alex's presents to them before we head over."

"Alright, I'm going to take a shower and we can leave in forty-five minutes."

"Okay." Lily got up and headed to her room to send off the presents.

_Dear Kristen,_

_Happy Christmas! I hope you like the gift, can't wait to see you in January!_

_Sincerely,_

_Lily_

_Dear Alex,_

_Happy Christmas, hope you like the gift, James helped me pick it out just a warning. Well, can't wait to see you in January!_

_Sincerely,_

_Lily_

_Dear Liz,_

_Happy Christmas! How are you holding out? I'm real sorry about your parents I wish I could do something, maybe my gift will cheer you up. I hope your doing better, maybe we can get together before school starts up again so we can talk. Well Happy Christmas, and hopefully I'll see you soon._

_BFF,_

_Lily_

Lily reread all of her letters before tying them to her owl and sending them off with the presents. After she sent the letters out Lily headed to her closet and pulled on some jean and a sweatshirt before she did her hair and make-up. She couldn't wait to see James face when he opens the gameboy, he would jump for joy.

Forty-five minutes later Lily and Phil grabbed the presents and headed over to the Potters.

"Lily, Mr. Evans Happy Christmas!" Sirius answered the door. "Come on in."

"Please Sirius, don't call me Mr. Evans it makes me sound old, call me Phil." Sirius nodded and showed us to the family room.

"Phil, Lily, it's so good to see you, happy Christmas!" Mrs. Potter called across the room and came over to hug them. "James!"

"Aye!" James called from another room.

"Lily's here." Lily grinned as James came bustling in the room with a wide grin on his face, he could wait to see the look on her face when she opened his present.

"Lily, Happy Christmas."

"Happy Christmas James."

"Come here real quick." James pulled her over to a door way and nodded his head up. "Mistletoe." He grinned mischievously, she rolled her eyes and kissed him quickly on the lips. "That's all I get?"

"It is in front of your parents and my dad."

"Well then lets go somewhere else."

"James," Lily laughed as he dragged her out of sight. Once in a different room James took Lily in his arms and wrapped his hand around her waist as Lily entwined her fingers at the bottom of his neck. James leaned in and brought his lips to hers. Lily closed her eyes and kissed him, his tongue explored her mouth, she could taste a hint of mintiness from his toothpaste and kissed him deeper.

"Hem hem." Sirius coughed, the two broke off and looked over to Sirius; still in each others arms.

"You have impeccable timing you know that Padfoot." James snapped.

"Hey, don't shoot the messenger I was just told to tell you we're about to start opening gifts."

"Well be there in a second." Sirius grinned and walked back into the family room, James kissed Lily on the lips lightly and tangled his fingers in hers before they walked back out and into the family room.

James sat down in divan and pulled Lily onto his lap, Lily leaned back into him and he wrapped him arms around her waist entwined his fingers with her.

"Would you two get a room." Sirius grinned at them.

"Well we did, until you came and interrupted us." James said smiling.

"Just take your presents." Sirius threw a couple of presents their way and they some how caught them still sitting comfortably in each others arms.

"I want you to mine last okay." Lily said.

"Only if you open mine last."

"Deal." They smiled at each other and opened their presents after parting from each other. Lily got clothes from Liz, Alex and Kristen, a muggle book called 'The Age of Innocence' by Edith Wharton from Remus, a dream catcher from Mr. and Mrs. Potter that was said to bring only the happiest dreams, and a strange looking jumble or strings and sticks, "Sirius, what the heck is this?" He turned away from his presents and grinned James rolled his eyes.

"I made it myself," he got up and took it from her. "See, it's a puppet." He untangled the strings and picked up a doubled 'x' and fiddled around with it, it took a minute for Lily to understand but finally made out the figure.

"Is that who I think it is?"

"If you're thinking James then yep." Lily laughed and looked over to James who was rolling his eyes and laughed.

"You see, I thought this was the perfect gift because you have James here whipped and thought it went just right along with your relationship and you can make him do whatever you want him to."

"Sirius," Lily laughed. "You need help." He handed the puppet back over to her and Lily fiddled around with is for a minutes while James watched and shook his head at her feeble attempts to make it dance.

"Ready to open our presents from each other?" James finally said, Lily looked up at him and smiled setting down the puppet.

"Yeah, sure." She said and picked up the green back with sparkly tissue paper, James picked up his large box and raised his eyebrows.

"What is it?" He said shaking it and finding it surprisingly light.

"Open it and find out." He took a quick look at her and opened the box eagerly only to find another box.

"What's the big idea, making me open a box just to get a box."

"Just open it." Lily rolled her eyes grinning, he stuck his tongue out and opened that box only to find yet another smaller box.

"I'm beginning to see a pattern here."

"I just thought that since you like to open presents so badly I'd make you open a few boxed before you get to the real present." She smiled innocently, every one else in the room was watching the couple in amusement as James opened his boxes only to find more boxes in them.

"Okay Lily, how many boxes did you wrap this thing in?" James said aggravated after opening the eighth box.

"Just a few more." She smiled, she loved to aggravate him. James took a deep breath and opened a few more to find a very small box about the size of his hand.

"This better be it." Lily didn't say anything but just motioned him to open the present, he rolled his eyes and opened the box.

"Alas! Tissue paper!" James pulled the wrapped rectangle of tissue paper out and ripped it off. "It's one of them things we saw at that store!"

"It's called a gameboy."

"Yeah that's it, awesome!" James wrapped Lily in a tight hug and grinned happily at his present.

"Was it worth all those boxes?" Sirius laughed.

"Definitely." He beamed at his new toy like a seven year old. "Thanks Lils."

"No problem," she smiled.

"Well, open yours." James grinned.

"Okay." Lily pulled on the wrapping paper and found more on the bottom wrapped in something green, she looked up at James who grinned wider before she pulled it out.

"Oh my gosh, I can't believe you got this for me!" Lily squealed and pulled out the deep green dress she tried on the other day.

"There's more."

"More, but this dress had to cost a fortune."

"Just get the rest." Lily laid the dress on her lap and went back to the bag and found a small box on the bottom, she pulled it out and set the bag on the ground. Everyone was looking eagerly at the two. Lily pulled the top off the box and gasped.

"They're beautiful!" Lily gawked at the earring and necklace set, it had a silver chain and a emerald green diamond, the earring were just emerald diamonds but were still very beautiful. Lily hugged him tightly and looked back at her earrings.

"I want you to wear it tonight."

"Of course I will." Lily kissed him, neither of the two were aware everyone was watching them. After they broke off the looked around the room and saw everyone staring and grinning at them.

"Well," Mr. Potter said breaking the awkward silence. "I think I could use a bit of breakfast how about you?" Everyone muttered their agreement and got up to head for the dining room; James and Lily stayed back a minute.

"So, do you like my gift?" James asked.

"I love it." Lily leaned over kissed him on the cheek.

"Well, we better go before Sirius comes and interrupts us, _again_."

"I heard that!" Sirius yelled, Lily laughed.

"Come on." Lily got up and pulled James to his feet before tangling her fingers into his and they walked into the dining room taking a seat by each other.

After breakfast every one bid Lily and Phil goodbye before they left to go back home.

"See you at 6:30!" James yelled. Across the yard.

"Alright, see you later James."

"Oh wait, Lily." James came out into the snow in his bare feet.

"James, get back in there, you're going to get frostbite." Lily snapped as James ran over to her.

"Don't worry about me." James kissed Lily on the lips. "Meet me at the park at one."

"Okay, now go back inside before you get sick!" Lily laughed and pushed James back to the door. "That boy," she muttered after he went back inside.


	26. Happy Christmas part 2

Happy Christmas (Part two)

Once Lily got home she went up to her room and put her Christmas presents up after putting on one of the new outfits she got from her three best friends. One o'clock slowly rolled around and Lily bundle up with a scarf, a heavy jacket, and a stocking cap and headed over to the park.

"Lily!" Lily turned her head towards the voice and saw a snowball headed her way, she quickly ducked and just barely missed it.

"James! That's it buddy you're getting it now!" Lily bent over and packed a snowball and sent it James's way; it missed.

"You missed!"

"Well, if you'd come out of your hiding place I would have a easier target." James poked his head around the corner of the jungle gym and grinned while walking out with an arm full of snowballs. She packed up another snowball and hurled it at him and struck him in the stomach. He toppled over and dropped all the snow balls wheezing. The smiled dropped from Lily's face as she ran over to him frantically. "Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry James are you okay?" She bent over to him trying to see his face but he kept it hidden from her.

"Lily," he gasped. "Gotcha!" He jumped up on his knees and pulled her into a hug. Lily, being caught off guard toppled over into the snow with a soft thud and James came down with her, they were both laughing hysterically.

"That was rotted, I thought you were seriously hurt."

"I know you did, that's why I did it," he grinned and kissed her on the lips. "I thought we might have a bit more privacy out here."

"I'm sure Sirius will find a way to ruin it." Lily laughed and eased her hand out into the snow grabbing a handful of it. "James?"

"Yeah?"

"Pay back!" Lily yelled and shoved the snow down his shirt. James jumped up off her and wiggled around trying to get the snow out of his shirt.

"Holy crap that's cold!" Lily laughed and stood up wiping the snow off herself.

"That's why it's called _snow _James, it's made of _frozen _water."

"That's it Lils, you're going down!" He charged at her with a big grin on his face, she screamed and started running the opposite direction around the play ground. Lily ran as fast as she could, but James being much faster quickly caught up to her and grabbed her around the waist playfully and pulled her to the ground sitting on top of her stomach. "That was a rotten trick," he grinned, she smiled back up at him.

"It was just payback."

"I'll teach you just payback." James had an evil look on his face and started tickling her. Lily burst out laughing.

"James---stop---that--tickles!" She gasped between each laugh.

"Give up?"

"Yes!" James stopped tickling her and crawled off to lay beside Lily. The two lay there catching their breath enjoying each others presence. After about five minutes Lily finally spoke up. "James?"

"Huh," he rolled over on his side to look at her, her face was pink from the cold and she looked absolutely adorable in his opinion.

"This was fun."

"It was, wasn't it."

"Yeah, but I'm freezing and soaked to the bone so I'm going to go home." Lily stood up and brushed herself off.

"I'll walk you home." James hopped up with her and stuck out an arm, she smiled and took his arm before they evenly let it drop and entwined each other fingers with the other.

They walked down the street hand in hand talking about Quidditch and what not before they finally reached their house's. Once to Lily's door and they stood there for a moment hand in hand before James leaned over and pressed his lips to hers. Lily smiled inwardly, she loved his kisses, even if they hadn't shared that many, but they were so warm and gentle and she loved it. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he pulled her in closer around her waist and deepened the kiss slipping in his tongue. She took it generously and they battled with their tongues before their breathing became rapid and broke off the kiss.

"So I'll see you tonight?" He whispered still inches from her face, she could feel every ounce of heat coming off his body, Lily smiled and nodded. "And you'll wear the dress I bought you?"

"Of course," she whispered back.

"Good," he gave her another kiss, not quite as deep as the one before, but a nice one all the same, and walked over to his house. Lily smiled as she watched him walk over to his door and wave before he went inside.

"Have fun with James honey?" Phil asked.

"Yeah, I did," Lily smiled.

"Well, I have something I wanted to tell you, but I'm not sure if you'll like it or not?"

"What is it?"

"Well, I've already told your sister, she's still with the Vernon Dursley, you know the big bloke."

"Yeah, I remember him."

"Well, she didn't seem to mind, but I'm not sure how you'll react."

"Dad, just tell me already."

"We're moving."

"We're, what, moving? Why?" She half-shouted.

"Well, you're not going to be around for much longer and neither is your sister and I don't really want to live in this big house the rest of my life so I decided to move before I can't get help."

"But--when are we moving?" Lily said exasperated.

"Erm-"

"Dad, when are we moving?"

"The end of the month."

"The end of the month!"

"Yes."

"The end of the month!" She repeated.

"Yes, the end of the month."

"How could you just--why can't we just--where are we moving?"

"A place in Birmingham."

"But that's--that's--"

"Two hours and forty minutes from here."

"I don't understand, we're moving! Do the Potters know?"

"Yes."

"Does James?"

"They said they'd let you tell him." Lily's head started to spin, she needed to sit down. James would no longer be the boy next door to her, this is what she always wanted right? _'Well it was, _she thought_, until we started dating! This can't be happening, I knew things were too good to be true! Everything was going to perfect and now, now ,I'm moving! It's only forty-five minutes away, I think you'll survive, besides I'm sure James won't stay at his house for long and neither will you. HELLO! WHAT PART OF **MOVING!** DO YOU NOT GET! I get everything okay, I'm not stupid. Don't talk to me I'm sulking. I am you, you twit. Shut up.' _"I'm going up to my room."

Lily collapsed on her bed in frustration, everything was going just peachy up until her dad had to make her crash back to reality. What was he thinking, moving. _'I won't do it, I refuse! _She thought stubbornly. _ I can't move, it's forbidden of me. _

_Would you quit complaining, _it was the other half of Lily's conscience, _it's best for dad and your not going to stay with him forever anyways. If you and James are meant to be then this will work out. You know it and I know it, we both know it! So just relax and breath! _

_What am I supposed to tell James? _

_The truth._

_Oh, I'm sure that will go over well._

_I bet he'd act more mature than you are, and that's saying something!_

_Oh buggar off._

_Fine, but don't come crawling to me when you need help with an IMPORTANT decision._

_Whatever.'_

A few hours later Lily was still laying on her bed in frustration, she would have to get up soon to start getting ready for the Christmas dinner at the Potters. Lily slowly dragged herself out of bed and began to dig in her bags for her new dress and jewelry James had gotten her.

About an hour later Lily was all dressed and ready to go to the dinner party, her hairy was all down in spiral curls, she had light make-up on with eye shadow the accented her eyes, all of the jewelry James gotten her, and her new Christmas dress.

"Okay dad, I'm ready!" Lily yelled across the house, she was pacing the living room going over in her head what she was going to tell James, and when she would tell him.

"You look beautiful sweetpea." She blushed and said a quick "Thanks." as they headed out the door and to their next door neighbors.

A small house-elf answered the door curtly and led them into the dining room where the large table was decorated beautifully with gold and white china and crystal glassed.

"Tissy is told to tell all the guest to takes their seats and masters Mrs. and Mr. Potter will be here shortly."

"Thank you Tissy," Lily smiles and took a seat at the table.

Slowly more and more people that Lily had never before seen in her life filled the table as Tissy seated them. A lot of them looked a like and Lily figured they were family members. There were quite a few cute guys that looked around her aged and they eyes her lustfully before giving her the infamous Potter grin, it took a lot not to roll her eyes at them as she smiled politely back.

Finally at five till eight I saw a few familiar faces as Remus and Sirius walked in laughing at something, probably something Sirius said. They took a seat by Lily, leaving a seat for James, and stuck up a short conversation.

"Happy Christmas Lils."

"Happy Christmas Remus." Lily smiled.

"What, no happy Christmas for me?"

"I didn't think you needed two in one day Sirius."

"Well, I do."

"Happy Christmas Siripoo."

"Awe Lils, I knew you cared for me," he grinned, Lily rolled her eyes.

"You know me too well, so Remus, what are you doing here?"

"Well, my parents took a last minute trip that I couldn't go on so I owled James and he told me to come on over and join the party."

"Oh, well that's cool."

"So when is the shindig going to start?"

"I--" Lily got cut off by a ding of a class while the three hosts walked in.

"Happy Christmas everyone and welcome to my house," Mr. Potter smiled. "Now, lets not waste time on formalities and let us begin our meal." He raised a small bell the shook it gently, at first Lily was wondering what on earth he was doing ringing a bell that obviously didn't work, but everything made sense as twenty house elves came into the room carrying all sorts of delicious looking entrees and side dishes.

James took a seat by Lily and grinned at her taking a sip of his water. "I see you're wearing your Christmas present."

"Yes, I am."

"And I must say it looks great on you too." Lily blushed once again at the compliment of her new dress. "Well, lets eat."

The meal went fairly well, and only on a few occasions did Sirius made a crude comment on the newest couple at the table. Once dinner was over Mr. Potter stood back up and asked everyone to wonder off into the ball room so they could start the festivities. James excused himself for a minute to 'use the little boys room' as Sirius put it, which left Lily to stand around awkwardly with Remus and Sirius who didn't help the uneasiness since they went off dancing with some other girls.

"Hello, might I ask to have this dance with a fair lady such as yourself?" A dark haired boy grinned the infamous 'Potter' grin taking Lily's hand and kissing it lightly.

"Erm," Lily paused looking for a sight of James, which was fairly hard considering most of the people hear had unruly black messy hair. Her stomach went into a knot since she didn't spot him, "sure."

The opaque-haired boy lead Lily out onto the dance floor and wrapped his arms around her waist as she uneasily put her arms on his shoulders.

"So, might I also ask of your name?"

"Lily Evans, and you?" She asked, _'what's with the weird banter, we're not in the 16th century'_, she thought.

"Walker Potter, I don't mean to be rude but you seem a little tense I'm not going to hurt you."

"It's just--"

"Can I cut in?" James questioned raising an eyebrow at his cousin.

"Well, actually we were discussing something so no, you can't 'cut in'." Walker snapped.

"Well excuse me, but she is MY girlfriend and I would like to dance with her." James retorted.

"Oh," he said dumbly. "Well if you would have just said so in the first place then there wouldn't have been a problem." Walker looked back at Lily, "sorry, dearest, I guess well have to talk some other time." Lily looked at him quizzically as he kissed her swiftly on the cheek and left.

"Are all you cousins, er, peculiar, like that?" Lily inquired.

"Not all of them, but most of them," he laughed pulling her close to him as they started swaying to the music.

"I see," she smiled tangling her fingers at the nape of his neck.

"So are you enjoying yourself?"

"Yes I am."

"I'm sorry about Walker, I didn't think he'd actually have the guts to ask you to dance, Ray probably dared him to."

"Who?"

"Ray, he's another one of my cousins, he's over there." he nodded his head to a brown headed guy who looked about in his mid-twenty's.

"Wow, no black hair like the rest of the clan."

"Nope, his parents both have brown hair."

"Are they Potters as well?"

"No, they're Planters," he laughed.

"Are you serious?" She giggled.

"No, I'm James remember."

"James, don't give me that."

"Fine, no they're not Planters, they're Guelph's "

"Guelph? Isn't that an old muggle name."

"Everyone thinks the Guelph's are muggles, little do they know, eh?"

"Yeah, I guess so." Lily leaned her head on James shoulder and closed her eyes while James pulled her closer to him tilting his head slightly so it rested on her head. "James?"

"Yeah?"

"I have to tell you something." Lily pulled her head off his shoulders and looked into his hazel eyes.

"What is it?"

"I'm, I'm, moving," she stuttered.

"What!"

"I'm moving."

"Why? Where?"

"Because my dad wanted to find a smaller house, we're moving to Birmingham."

"When?"

"Then end of break."

"Can't you just stay with me?" Lily shook her head, tears forming in her eyes. "But everything was finally working out."

"I know," she whispered. "But we can still see each other, if we apparate."(Or is it disapparate?)

"But--" James was at a loss of words.

"I don't want to, but I can't leave my dad."

"He can just stay here, my parents wouldn't mind."

"My dad wouldn't do that and you know it. I think he just wants to get away from all the memories of my mum."

"I can't believe this, you're moving. Who am I supposed to annoy now, you were supposed to be the girl next door my whole life."

"It's funny," Lily laughed. "At the beginning of this year, if my dad would have told me we were going to move away I would've been ecstatic to get away from you, but now--now I can't imagine living away from you." she sighed dropping her voice to a small whisper near the end.

"What am I supposed to do without you?"

"I'll still be at school the rest of the year."

"Yeah, but after that, what is supposed to happen?"

"James, let's just not talk about this right now. I want to enjoy the night." Lily leaned her head back against his shoulder once more and closed her eyes taking in James' scent of the spicy, amber fragrance.

After the song ended James and Lily were still dancing in their own little world, both in deep thought and just enjoying the way they felt in each others arms. Another song started played while the others slowly got up and started dancing once again around the newest couple.

"Have I told you how beautiful you look?" James whispered looking deep into Lily's eyes.

"About ten times now, James," Lily laughed. "But reminders are always appreciated."

"Well, in that case, you are so beautiful, and sexy, and gorgeous, and amazing, and exquisite, and pretty, and wonderful, and breathtaking--"Lily pressed her lips against his making him stop mid-sentence. James was shocked at first but quickly got over it and deepened the kiss by slipping his tongue in and pulling her in closer to him. Lily moaned at the back of her throat while he massaged her tongue with his.

"Happy Christmas James," she whispered. "You got your most wanted Christmas present."

"I said kiss_es_," James whispered back, emphasizing the es, "not kiss."

"I'm not done yet," she grinned seductively bringing her lips back up to his. She smiled letting herself get swept away by his kiss, in a weird way she was glad he used to be a player, because it made him a great kisser. He made her go weak in the knees and it felt like everything else in the world just faded away and it was only them sharing everything they had with each other. For that brief moment Lily never thought anything could touch her or hurt her because James was here holding her and nothing could separate them and they would forever be together.


	27. Forever Until Death Parts

I haven't quit this story don't worry guys…I'm just really REALLY slow with it…I don't know why…my other one was A LOT quicker…huh…anyways…sorry this took me so long I guess I'm just not as in to it as I was when I first started writing it, which was when I was like 12 or 13(I'm 16 now he he) any who…read on my fellow readers and don't loose hope I will get this finished sooner or later! Peace outJ

Back to Hogwarts

Lily blinked her eyes open and looked over to her calendar, today was the day. It was the day she would say goodbye to all her secrets in her house, to all the animals in the neighborhood, but most of all her mum's precious memories that her dad could bear no longer.

The family of three had all been packing everything up in the last week. Lily had shrunk most of it since she was of age to use magic outside of Hogwarts, but when Petunia was around her dad insisted no magic to be used

Lily took one last long look around her boxed up room, everything seemed so empty and meaningless, like a unpainted canvass. After all the years of wanting to leave this please, it had finally come and now Lily didn't want that at all. It seemed so unreal that she would actually be leaving today, that today she would actually be moving into her new house, in Birmingham no less.

"Hey sweetpea, you up?" Phil came in completely dressed and ready for the day.

"Yeah dad, I'm up," she sighed throwing the covers off of her bed.

"Alright, well, I uh, cooked breakfast. At least I tried, bacon and eggs." He smiled trying to brighten up his gloomy daughter.

"Sounds great," Lily managed a weak smile and added. "I'll be down there in a minute." Her dad nodded and turned around closing the door behind him, she sighed once again. The last week had seemed like a reverie to her, like nothing was real, she was only floating in an unknown body in unfamiliar lands. Of course her dreams hadn't been of much help either since they were all about James.

It started at Hogwarts, their graduation, everyone was smiling and hugging and crying and laughing. James was looking at Lily with the cutest grin on his face and gave her a hug and told her they would always be together, then he left her. The days passed, which turned into weeks, that turned into months, then after a year Lily couldn't stand it anymore, she marched out of her house and back to James's. Once she pounded on the door with her fist a house elf opened the door and escorted her in.

"Wait here misses," the little tiny green creature would say, Lily nodded and wait in the sitting room. Minutes ticked by and finally she heard footsteps approach as a young handsome man walked into the room with an odd look on his face.

"Hello there miss, how can I help you?" James asked. Lily's mouthed dropped in shock, _'miss?'_.

"James? Don't you remember me? It's me Lily! Lily Evans?" She shouted, he raised his eyebrow and scrunched up his face in concentration.

"Sorry, I don't believe I know a Lily Evans, you must be at the wrong house." James stated.

"Wrong house, what are you talking about James! I've been your next door neighbor since you were two! How can you not remember me! You told me we would always be together, James I loved you and I still do!"

"I--Lily, Lily," he repeated. "Oh yes, I think I remember a Lily now!" Lily's eyes grew twice their size, '_he remembers!'._ "But, I'm sorry Lily, I'm engaged."

"Your what? En--en," she couldn't bring herself to say it.

"Yeah, in fact you might know her. Alex baby, I want you to come here for a minute!" '_Alex! I'll kill her!'_

"What is it Jamesy baby?" A beautiful young blond walked into the room, Lily's eyes darted to the huge sparkly rock on her left hand.

"I want you to meet Lily, Lily Evans."

"Oh hi Lily," Alex stuck her _left_ hand out. "I'm Alex Potter."

"YOU BITCH! YOU--YOU BACK-STABBING WHORE! HOW DARE YOU STEAL AWAY JAMES! YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO BE MY FRIEND! YOU FUCKING STOLE MY BOYFRIEND YOU SLUT!" Lily yelled enraged, something hard found itself against the side of Lily's head, she looked around to see what happen.

"How dare you talk to my fiancée like that!" James shouted pointing an accusing finger at her.

"But I--James you--" Lily stuttered, everything faded around her and she woke up to find herself laying in her comfy bed.

Yes, those were her dreams, none of them seemed to end happily, they always had James forgetting her and/or being with someone else. For the first three days Lily would immediately go over to James house and talk to him just to reassure herself that they were mere dreams and that he still loved her and knew perfectly well who she was.

Lily snapped out of her trance and lazily got out of bed slipping on some new clothes for the day.

After brushing her teeth she sauntered down stairs, greeting her dad with a vague smiled and piled food on her plate.

"Ready for the big move today?" Phil asked.

"As I'll ever be," Lily mumbled through her mouthful of eggs.

"Is James going to help us today?"

"No, he's with Sirius at Sirius's uncle's house."

"Oh, well, I want to leave here in about an hour. Is that enough time for you?"

"Yeah, it'll be fine."

After breakfast Lily trudged back up into her room and went directly to her closet. She had deliberately left the large chest of all her mother's school possessions last. She just wanted to take one last look in the attic, just for her mother's sake. Lily took a deep breath as she rested her hand on the door knob and entered the attic. It took her a few seconds for her eyes to adjust to the light but once they did everything became in clear view, the only the that was missing was the door…where did it go? She bustled around knocking on all the walls but failed dismally in finding the old door that she stepped through only months ago.

Lily sighed in defeat and took one last look at her attic, so much had happened in the last year. She had not only befriended her much hated neighbor but was now dating him, her mother had passed away, it was her last year of Hogwarts, and to top it all off she was moving away from all the happy memories _and _her boyfriend. What was a girl to do?

Only one thing came to mind, Lily scrunched up in a heap on the floor and the tears poured out of her eyes. All the bottled up emotions had finally busted out, grief for her mother being gone, for leaving James, for her mother not knowing about her and James being together, and most recently more warning letters not to go back to Hogwarts. How could she not go back to Hogwarts? Hogwarts was her home away from home, her paradise from everything bad. She would never see James again if she didn't go back. But if she did go back, what would happened to the already fallen a part family she had? Would they hurt her dad or her sister? Maybe not going back to Hogwarts wasn't such a bad idea after all, she needed to spend more time with her dad anyways and she could apparate and use magic legally now that she was of age. But then it came back to James, and her dreams, she didn't want that to happen, it took her long enough to find a boyfriend since she was eleven and she wasn't about ready to give that up just because of some random letters.

Why did life have to be so frustrating? Why couldn't it go back to the day when everything was perfectly fine and she had no worries at all except getting cooties from James and thinking of ways to revenge against his little pranks he played on her. Yes, eight was a good age and nine and ten…but now she was 17 and her world was slowly crumbling. She hated to think how her life would be at fifty if it was already turning rotten.

Lily wiped her eyes once more and stood up from her spot, she took one last glance and headed back downstairs to get her carry-on then went to the car where her dad was waiting for her.

"Ready?" Phil smiled.

"As I'll ever be." He nodded one last time and started up the 'Small Moves' truck. Lily turned her head to stare out the window, she said one last silent goodbye to her neighborhood. The drive was the shortest two hours Lily had ever endured. One minute she was staring out the window of her old neighborhood and it seemed like the next she was staring at her new home.

"Well, this is it." Her dad said pulling the car up the driveway. They were now parked at a quaint little one story house, there was a rock path up to the door and two large windows on either sides of the door.

Lily grabbed her purse and stepped out of the car following her dad up to the door. He put the key in the lock and open the door. They both stepped in, Lily gasped, the first room had wood floors and cream walls that lead into the living area which was furnished with more cream walls, a shaggy cream carpet, and a beautiful glass chandelier hanging from the eight foot ceiling.

"Well, what do you think?"

"It's beautiful dad, I love it," Lily replied honestly.

"Well, there are three bedrooms and two bathrooms, I'll let you pick first since your sister isn't here." Lily nodded and went through a door on her right where she found a hallway that lead to two of the three bedrooms and one of the bathrooms. The first bedroom was the same cream color but had dark green carpet. It was a pretty sizable room and had a great view of the surrounding houses. The other room was a bit smaller with a dark blue carpet and a view to the backyard, which Lily noted had a deck and a hot tub.

"I'll take this one," Lily called from the second room pulling out a couple of miniature boxes from her pockets then sat them down on the ground before enlarging them. With a few quick flicks of her wand everything was placed in their appropriate places and Lily's dad was just walking through the door.

"Wow, looks good Lils," Phil smiled looking around the newly-made room, then put a firm arm around her shoulder.

"Thanks dad," she grinned back leaning into his embrace.

"Well, lets get started with everything else shall we?" Lily nodded her head and walked out of her room with her father.

Decorated the entire house only took about 20 minutes with Lily's eminent skill with her wand. Everything was perfectly in place by the time lunch was due, so the small family of two sat down in their new dining room and began to eat their lunch in quiet thought.

Before Lily knew it, she had spent nearly a week in her new house with James apparating in nearly every five hours, and Christmas break finally ended.

000

"Liz!" Lily yelled. The light brown haired girl turned around swiftly and smiled.

"Hey Lily!" Lily smiled back and jogged over to her friend.

"How are you feeling?"

"Okay I guess."

"Do you want to get a compartment so we can talk?"

"Sure." Lily put an arm around her friend and they walked through the barrier between platforms 9 and 10. Once the girls found a compartment they stuffed their trunks in the overhead and sat down. Lily bit her lip nervously before she spoke.

"I'm really sorry to hear about your parents."

"I know," she put on a sad smile, tears swelled up in her eyes. "It's just, I thought they loved each other and now--it's so unfair, why are they doing this to me?" Lily stepped over to her friend and put her into a tight hug.

"I'm so sorry," she whispered.

"How do you do it Lils? How do you live with just one parent?"

"I didn't have a choice," Lily's eye filled up with tears at the mention of only having one parent.

"Arrgh, this SUCKS!" Liz stood up suddenly breaking away from Lily as she kicked the side of the wall. Lily just sat there and watched her friend take out her anger.

"So, are you--who are you--you know going to live with?"

"I don't know," Liz sat back down and put her head in her hands. "I just don't know."

"Hey, there you guys are I was--what's wrong?" Alex stuck her head into the compartment, Lily looked over to Liz sadly and back to Alex.

"She'll tell you when she's ready."

"Oh, okay," Alex opened the compartment door fully and stuck her head back out. "KRISTEN! There in here." Moments later the whole group was there, Lily sitting by Liz in a tight hug and Alex and Kristen on the other side thoroughly confused.

"Hey guys, what's going on?" Sirius poked his head through the opened door with his infamous goofy grin plastered on his face. His eyes searched the room and stopped on Lily and Liz, he mouthed, "what's wrong with her?" Lily shook her head, Sirius shrugged, and the rest of the Marauders waltzed into the compartment.

"Hey Siri-baby," Kristen gushed while Sirius sat down beside her and slid her onto his lap. Kristen giggled and kissed him feverishly. Remus took a seat by Alex and entwined his fingers with her as James sat by Lily, who was still holding Liz.

"Hey," Lily smiled at James.

"Hey gorgeous," he grinned and kissed her on the cheek.

"Where's Peter?"

"Not sure, I didn't see him all break, what about you guys?" James looked over to the other side of their compartment and found that all four members on the bench were snogging each other senseless. Liz pushed Lily off her gently and muttered something about going to the bathroom.

"Are you going to be alright?" Lily asked worriedly.

"I'll be fine," Liz smiled weakly and left the compartment.

"So what's up with her? Cameron get into a fight with her again?" Lily smacked him playfully on the arm.

"James! That's mean, and no, they didn't get into a fight, but I'm not telling you what's wrong because it's her decision. If she wants to tell you what the matter is then she'll tell you when she's ready."

"That serious huh?" Lily rolled her eyes.

000

"That's starting to get sickening, guys would you please quit swapping spit for one minute so we can talk." The four ignored her pleas, once again, Lily sighed and stood up from her seat. "Sorry James, I can't take it anymore, I'm going to go find Liz, I'll see you when we get to school."

"What, you're going to leave me here with them?" James looked horror struck.

"Sorry," Lily bent down and pecked him on the lips. "Have fun." James muttered something incoherently that sounded a lot like 'we should be making out too', Lily just grinned on and opened the compartment door.

"--alone, where are your friends?" a familiar voice drawled from a few compartments down. Lily knew she recognized that voice, but who was it? She ventured on towards the noise, it didn't sound good and she was Head Girl after all she should put an end to this.

"No don't--"

"Come on dearest, you shouldn't even be hanging out with _her_ type, she's a mudblood!" Lily's blood boiled to no end, how dare he use such a horrible word! What right does he have to say such a thing!

"Get off of me!" Came a muffled voice, that was the last straw. Lily burst through the doors to find none other than Lucius Malfoy.

"Malfoy." Lily spat.

"Mudblood."

"What the hell do you think you're doing?"

"None of your goddamn business mudblood."

"Yes, it is, you see I'm Head Girl, and if I feel any one is doing something they're not supposed to it's my duty to put an end to it."

"Well do you see anything to put a stop to?" He drawled smirking, Lily looked around the compartment, it was just him. She listened intently for another noise, she was so sure she heard the voices from this compartment. Then she heard it, a faint sob, it was barely recognizable.

"Finite!" Lily bellowed pointing her wand in the direction of the noise.

The blonds eyes went wide as a jet of yellow light darted past him and onto something solid. Lily couldn't believe her eyes, it was Liz. Her faced was streaked in tears and mascara, her blouse and skirt was all ruffled, and her hair was in a disarray, Liz looked like hell.

"Stupefy!" Lily shouted, the red jet tore through the air and hit him directly on the chest. Lucius's eyes rolled to the back of his head and he floundered to the floor in a heap. "You okay?" She nodded her head briefly, tears still streaming down her face. "Come on, let's get out of here." Lily stepped forward and put a friendly arm around her friend and walked out of the compartment, leaving a unconscious Malfoy behind.

The two girls went to the bathroom and cleaned up before heading into the other compartment with James, Sirius, Remus, Alex, and Kristen, both in a silent agreement that they didn't have to discuss what happened in the earlier compartment. When they arrived there the boys were in a serious talk about Quidditch and Alex and Kristen were saying something about the _Daily Prophet_.

"There you guys are, we were wondering what happened to you." Alex smiled as they stepped in.

"Just needed some air," Lily muttered looking over to Liz who looked solemn.

The rest of the ride back to Hogwarts went fairly undisturbed with just the minor jokes and future pranks from the marauders. The girls booted the guys out of the compartment about ten minutes before the arrival and changed and finally Lily was back to her old home.

"It's good to be back, don't you think?" Lily asked the group. Someone stood behind her and brought their hands around her waist dragging her closer to their body.

"As long as you're here, it will always be good to be back." James whispered in her ear, his lips tickling her skin. She grinned in spite of herself as James pecked her on the cheek before letting go and opening the carriage door for her.

* * *

"We've been back for two bloody days and that old bat Professor McGonnagol is already giving us a test tomorrow. What kind of crap is that?" Sirius complained to the group as they sat down in their regular spots around the lake. "I mean for Merlins sake we're seventh years and there's only what, five more months of school, does she really think were going to remember any of this stuff after we graduate? I mean, come on."

"Sirius?" Remus cut in.

"Yeah?"

"Shut up."

"Well none of you guys are talking so I figure I might as well entertain myself." Remus just looked at him like he was an poor helpless child and went back to writing his essay. "Come on guys lets do something, stir up some trouble. Yeah that sounds good, where's ole' greasy Snivelous at? He's always fun to mess with."

"Don't you ever just slow down for one minute?" Lily questioned as she leaned into James' arms.

"What would be the fun in that?" Padfoot grinned and stood up then turned to his girlfriend and offered his hand. "Come on Alex, I've got a perfect place to--"

"PADFOOT please do not finish that sentence." Remus interrupted.

"Suit yourself." Sirius grinned and laced fingers with his girlfriend before they walked off.

"So do you want to go to Hogsmeade with me this weekend?" James whispered in Lily's ear.

"Of course," she smiled and turned her emerald eyes over to James to turn around and give him a quick kiss on the lips. "Who else would I go with?"

"Oh, I don't know, I was just making sure. I didn't know if maybe you wanted to go with your other boyfriends maybe?" James grinned as he stood up and offered his hands for Lily.

"Well, as tempting as all my other boyfriends are, I think I'd rather go with you this time." She raised her eyebrow at him as she took his hands and stood. "Besides, you have more money that them."

"What!" James playfully yelled. "That's such a lie, I'm broke and poor you see. All I have is the love in my heart to give you."

"No money? I don't know that I can date you then." Lily backed away from James a little bit.

"No please my fair princess don't leave me!" The raven-haired boy got down on his knees and grabbed her hands. "I beg you to stay with me! Thine eyes are like the brilliant night moon and thy lips are precious gold. Your sunlit hair it moves my heart, it's only you I love to hold."

It took all of Lily's strength not to burst out laughing at his remark. The on-watchers all raised an eyebrow at the old English talk, then stood and applauded.

"Lovely performance Prongs." Remus praised before leaving the common room.

* * *

As the rest of their seventh year continued, things became increasingly worse outside the walls of Hogwarts. Many students were either too busy to notice, or just didn't care. They were too focused on the last few days before their graduation. It would be the most excited day of their lives as far as most were concerned.

The days did continue and before Lily knew it she had graduated. The celebration was bigger than she had ever imagined. It seemed like Hogwarts would overflow with so many families there. There were smiles and laughs and tears. It was as if nothing bad had happened. As if the increasing killings weren't overbearing the world. This would be the happiest Lily could ever remember being. And then, something happened that she was certainly not ready for.

James was smiling at her. Hugging her nearly to death and telling her how happy he was. Then it happened.

"Lily, I love you." The raven-haired boy got down on his knee. "Will you marry me?"

Everyone around the couple stopped to stare at the shiny ring in the box James was holding up. It was beautiful. All noises seemed to cease. Seconds felt like hours. Marriage? Was Lily ready for marriage? She hadn't been dating James that long. She looked into his beautiful eyes. She loved him, that was sure. All it took was looking into his beautiful orbs and she knew. He was the one. There wasn't anyone else she could possibly love. And she had only one answer for him.

"Yes," she whispered.

"Yes?"

"Yes!" James jumped up from his position and grabbed Lily into a hug and swung her around shouting at the top of his lungs how much he loved her. The crowd burst out in applause. James sat Lily back down and gently put the ring on her finger. It felt good to have it slide on her finger so easy, like it was made for her. Just as James was. They were meant to be.

The wedding came soon after graduation. Everthing was just as Lily had dreamt it so long ago. Only this time she was truly happy that James was her groom. She was no longer terrified of being married to him. They were soulmates. Lily knew that. She could feel it. It was amazing how love had a way of changing ever fiber of feelings in a person's heart. They had gone from hate to love. Lily knew her and James would live happily ever after. Until death do them part. And the rest is history.

The End.


	28. Taken advertisement

The war was over.

"_Promise me you'll take care of yourself Hermione. Promise me you'll never give up no matter what happens. You're the only one who can stop this if I don't make it."_

"_Harry—"_

Voldemort had won.

"_The war is over. Potter is dead and the Dark Lord has risen victoriously. Fighting against us is futile so you might as well not waste your efforts into keeping that promise."_

Muggles and mudbloods alike were enslaved.

Traitors were sent to prisons to rot.

"_There's still hope."_

"_Really, how is that?"_

"_Because you haven't found her."_

Hermione had managed to escape.

She had found a new life, with a new family, and a new appearance.

_It was a strange thing to look in the mirror and not recognize yourself, even after all this time. _

"_Good morning Velia, how did you sleep?"_

She even managed to find a potion to fool the blood tests.

"_Status."_

"_Halfblood."_

_The deatheater stopped and looked at the girl in front of him, as if studying her, then flicked his wand out and passed it over her body._

"_Hmmm." _He seemed displeased that she was indeed a halfblood.

Draco was living the life of luxury.

"_Come on then. Tell me how I treat my women."_ _"You play games with them." She whispered. "But for some ridiculous reason, they learn to love you."_

"_And which part of that scares you the most?"_

His mission was to find the mudblood.

"_Find her! She's here! I can feel it. She won't be getting away from me this time."_

Hermione's worst nightmare had come true.

She was taken.

"_When I catch her, I'll bloody kill her."_

TAKEN

By emeraldeyez222

NOW POSTED.

-Happiness can be found even in the darkest of times, if one only remembers to turn on the light.

Title: Taken Language: English Rated: T

Genres 1: Angst Genres 2: Romance World: Books/Movies

Characters: Hermione G. and Draco M.


End file.
